Moonlight Musician
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: Music is banned for all but the nobility and temple dwellers, however commoner Yugi has incredable talent that could cost him everything. Having kept it a secret for half his life in an isolated village he is forced to stop when he is taken to the Palace as a slave. But will his silence last? When he is tempted to break his silence will he, and will he remain undetected?
1. Prologue

**I found this on my old memory stick! I think it's about a year and a half old ... so it's not as good as my normal stuff since my writing style has changed significantly since then. But I'll upload it anyway to see if you guys like it.**

**It's an original story, and the ending is written but it's constantly being tampered with since I can't decide on a happy, sad or neutral ending.**

**It ties in (kinda) to the Yugioh Storyline, and it's Blindshipping with side Tender, Bronze and Puppyshipping (or whatever JonoxSeth is, revertshipping?!). There are minor OCs but otherwise there are only Yugioh characters.**

**This is a prologue, but chapter one will be up right away to give you more of a taste.**

* * *

><p>A very long time ago, close to one hundred years or more, the Princess to Egypt sat on a seat in her rooms and played a beautiful song with her flute. She could play very well and often people would stop what they were doing just to listen. She put her soul into her music and it pleased everyone to hear it.<p>

One day, while she was playing in the gardens, a young man who tended to the horses in the royal stables come to find the source of her music. When he found the Princess he was very humble when he spoke to her, and wasn't flattering or over dramatic towards her. The Princess was charmed by his humble honesty. While other men had thrown themselves at her feet, and rained flattery on her like sunlight, whilst boasting about themselves at first opportunity; this man merely told her the simple truth.

The Princess fell in love with him and began to play love songs and music to charm his feelings. Unknown to the humble man, the Princess wasn't as lovely as she appeared. She was easily overcome with jealousy and rage, and would work up a fury if things didn't go her way. With how slow this man was responding to her affections cracks began to appear in her perfect façade. But she swallowed her frustrations with thoughts of his adoring smiles and kind words, and continued to woo him with her songs.

The young man liked the Princess very much, but his heart was unmoved.

One afternoon the Princess woke from a light slumber to hear music playing, she got up and went to find the source of the music, the sound of a flute more beautiful than even _she_ could play. After wandering the gardens she spotted the musician.

She found a servant girl playing by the river in the arms of her lover.

The Princess watched, amazed at such love. The music that washed around them spun gold threads through their image. Clearly the servant loved this man dearly, and the man loved her back as he hummed along with her tunes – perfectly memorised.

Then she got a look at the lover's face, it was the young man from the stables!

The Princess was consumed with jealousy. The servant was playing was for him!

At the end he told her that she was the most beautiful player in his eyes.

The Princess watched them kiss then decided to split them up, the Princess was used to getting what she wanted and she wanted his heart and undying devotion. She devised a plan to cut out the centre point of their relationship.

The Princess persuaded her Father, the Pharaoh, to issue a decree that only those who could read and write, those higher on the hierarchy with the exception of Priestesses and Priests, could play music; this made sure that the servant girl was banned from her music. She could no longer express her love to him through her songs, unlike the Princess who basked in her rival's silence.

The Princess was smug, sure that the young man would leave her now that her talent was silent. But, to her fury, the young man continued to love the servant girl, he loved her for her simple prettiness and kindness, the Princess was beaten and she grew bitter and mean.

The pair married very close to the Princess's own arranged marriage and coronation.

Since that day no music has been allowed to sound by a commoner's hand. Years past and the law remained. Selfish nobles liked the extra power it gave them over the common folk. The law was amended a little more, only those who could read and write within a temple could play music when it was discovered that music lessons were being held for temple helpers who were no more than street urchins. Guards and spies were around to keep that law the same and punishment was to lose a hand or part of the person that played the instrument, death in extreme cases, so that they'd never again play.

In the present day that law still held and most children never learnt music over the tapping of a homemade drum.

But that was about to change…

* * *

><p><strong>... as many things in my stories do ...<strong>

**Okay! So here is the set up, then next chapter will be the introduction to Yugi and Atem's story. Hopefully you'll all like a lot.**

**Quite a lot of chapters coming up, how soon is depending on respnose from you guys.**

**This ended up coming to you because STTD is being very slowly edited and re-edited (perfectionists can't be rushed! We get Maaad.) and also because I was emptying alllll of my memory sticks in time for Uni at the end of this month. Not sure how often updates will be once I've started University.**

**Probably slower ... but we'll see.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter one!**

**So now we see Yugi's past, into his teenage years. I hope it's not bad, it was written a long time ago - then I forgot about it because of things and stuff, then I found it again and said "Oh god this is so old! ... I'll post it anyway."**

**Now I think this is where it kicks off the most, it sets up Yugi going to the Palace and how he learns to play music, and other things to give him a backstory. and because writing Yugi as a child is just adorable!**

**Squeee!**

**Okay enough fangirling! Read on and I hope it doesn't suck.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mai sat, tense beside her Grandfather, biting her nails, other villagers sitting or standing around the house she had been banned from.<p>

Mai was four years old, she had tanned skin from living under Ra, long blond hair that came from a distant land and prompted many people to nickname her 'Axw' which meant sunlight. Her eyes were a greyish violet, hazy and smoky.

Mai looked at her Grandfather and whispered "Will Mother be okay soon, Grandpa?"

Shimon was a well respected old man, he was an Ex-royal counsel adviser, he left that life to live a simpler life with his wife. She died years after, bearing a son. The boy had grown, then married, and then had unfortunately died himself, protecting his wife and daughter from a nomadic jackal. The village honoured the man for his sacrifice and Ran had to grieve and survive without her husband. Barely a week after being in the grave Ran realised that she was pregnant with her husband's final child. She was at first a little sad that her baby would never know his Father, but then became happy and prayed for a boy so that a part of her husband could come back to her.

Mai was fascinated with the idea that a little sibling, a last part of her Father, was growing inside her Mother, and she was delighted to finally be an older sister. Shimon moved into their house to support Ran and Mai.

Now the little one was finally coming into the world.

Shimon patted Mai's head "Don't you worry Axw," he said fondly, Mai both smiling and blushing at the term.

Shimon had the family violet eyes and tanned skin, his hair was normally very spiky but was right now tied back to battle some of the daily heat. He was stout and a bit gruff in the voice, but he was gentle and had never even raised his voice against another person in an argument, preferring to use logic and to argue his case with strategy and care.

Shimon smiled at his Granddaughter "Your Mother will be fine. And soon you'll be a big sister." Mai sighed in relief and then turned back to the house, the healer still inside encouraging their Mother who was crying out in pain.

Shimon felt Mai's hand grip at his, he gripped back. Shimon bit his tongue, he was very worried. The baby wasn't due for another month, so the child could be deformed or have a learning difficulty. He did his best to assure Mai, but he was praying for the Gods to not damage his unborn Grandchild.

Just as Ra began to touch the far horizon a loud wailing was heard from the hut. Mai jumped up and many people, who were friends or just curious, stood and waited for the word. From the cries of the infant they knew he was healthy. The healer came out, her assistants still working carefully inside with the Mother and child. She smiled at everyone and then bowed to Shimon with a warm smile "Ra has blessed you, good sir. You have a healthy baby boy to add to your family."

Mai and Shimon gasped in amazement. Mai rushed up to her "Can I see him? Can I see him? Can I see my brother?"

The healer patted her head warmly "Shh, quietly calm down. Your Mother is tired, once we've cleaned up you can come inside, your Mother will call you" Mai nodded and sat on the doorstep to the house, on the edge and corner so she wasn't in the way.

Shimon chuckled "Impatient little Axw. My lady, I must ask, is my Grandson… deformed in any way? His early birth concerns me," he spoke lowly, not letting Mai hear him.

The healer thought for a moment then slowly nodded "I have seen some very strange and horrid deformities, but this one puzzles me," she admitted, pulling Shimon aside, Shimon looked concerned, the healer shook her head "It is his skin, good sir. It isn't life threatening, I have never seen such a beautiful deformity, if it could be called that," she murmured as if in a daze.

Shimon looked confused.

The healer smiled "He is truly a gift of the Gods to you and your family. Excuse me," she bowed a little and patted Mai's hair before going inside and finishing her work.

A few minuets later there came a weak and tired call "Come in, Father, Mai…"

Mai jumped up, stood to the side to let the healers past, thanking them and showing very good manners for a girl her age. Then she and her elderly Grandfather walked inside.

Ran sat in the bed, partly sitting against the wall, very tired, cleaned up from the struggle of childbirth but smiling so much it was clear the pain was more than worth it. Her eyes were a deep brown, almost red hinted in some extreme lights, her skin was tanned like everyone else's, her hair was long and lush black, right now in a lose braid and tucked around her shoulder. She smiled at the pair "Hello, Axw, Father."

Mai knelt at her side and hugged her "Mother, are you alright?"

Ran kissed her forehead "I'm fine, Mai. I'm just a little tired."

Shimon knelt with difficulty and smiled "We have a baby boy in the house now," so happy …

Ran smiled and looked at the bundle in her arms "Come and meet him." she moved the cloth from his face and Shimon got his first look at his Grandson.

He was so small. He was tiny even for a baby, his little cherub face rounded and sleeping, his lips pink and his long lashes sweeping along his cheeks. His cheeks were slightly pink and he was a little damp from his wash. His hair was a mixture of little blond forelocks, black hair that was plastered to his head with amethyst tips, but the most amazing thing was his skin. It was white.

Mai stared at her brother for ages. "Mother … his skin is white," she said.

Ran nodded "He's special, dear. A gift for us," she kissed his forehead.

Mai leaned over her Mother's shoulder and said "He's so small …" she bit her lip, worried that he'd be so small he'd get hurt "Mother, he's so little, why is he so little?"

Ran shook her head "That's just the way the Gods wanted him."

Shimon and Ran looked at Mai, fearing that she'd dislike her younger brother. Mai stared at the baby for a long time, the little eyes fluttered open. Mai's eyes widened. The eyes in the baby's face were like purple diamonds, clear as a crystal, shimmering with beauty, the shade of violet so vivid it was as if you'd never seen the colour before. The child's eyes locked with Mai's for a moment and Mai's heart was stolen …

Mai smiled and offered a hand to the baby, the baby's tiny fist reached up and grabbed her smallest finger, only just managing to wrap his entire fist around it, fingers overlapping a little. Mai smiled and sighed "Mother … he's perfect …"

Ran and Shimon stared into the face of their son and grandson and agreed, their baby was perfect.

Mai smiled up at her Mother "What's his name, Mother?"

Ran shifted so she was sitting up, the baby kept a hold of Mai's finger, the women sighed when she got comfortable "I don't know, Mai, it has to be something good."

Shimon chuckled "We have three days to find the right name for him, three days and we'll know if he's strong enough to stay on Ra's earth."

Mai nodded and at once started thinking.

* * *

><p>On the final day Mai was holding her brother and sitting on the doorstep, thinking about his name, the baby was sleeping in her arms. Shimon was helping their Mother in the house. Mai kissed his forehead and thought carefully "You need a name today," she told him.<p>

The baby twitched at the sound of her voice, but he didn't cry. Mai cooed and rocked him slowly and her brother soon relaxed again. Mai smiled down at him "You're like a doll, you're so small" she looked up and saw some of the older girls playing with wooden carved dolls, their wooden skin a similar colour to her brother's. Mai sighed "I don't have one of those … would you ever be my doll little brother?"

The baby squirmed, Mai had stopped rocking him.

Mai giggled "I'll take that as a no." she began to rock him again and he relaxed.

"Mai, come inside child, stop playing games, it's time for dinner."

Mai stood up "Yes Grandpa."

"Hey Mai!" Mai looked over her shoulder.

"Valon," she greeted, surprised that her friend was here so late in the afternoon. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working at the temple?" she asked.

Valon had blue eyes and brown hair that stuck up any way it wanted to, the skin was tanned like any other Egyptian and he was training to be a temple Priest. Valon smiled, he was a little older than Mai, by about two or three weeks "No fair, Mai. I'm here to meet your new family member. I heard you are a big sister now."

Mai smiled "It's nice to see you too Valon. Baby brother's here," she showed him her precious bundle.

Valon looked and smiled "Aw, he's cute," he touched the baby's forehead with a finger lightly. The baby grabbed it as it pulled back and his eyes opened and fixed Valon with their heart stealing stare. Valon stared in awe "Gods …"

Mai nodded "Isn't he amazing?"

Valon smiled "What's his name?"

Mai shrugged "We don't know yet, we were trying all sorts of names but none seemed to fit," the baby tugged on Valon's finger and began to let go only to grab again.

Valon smiled "He likes to play doesn't he?" he pulled his hand away at last as the baby yawned, sleepy in the afternoon warm.

Mai blinked "Play? Oh! Valon that's it!" she jumped forwards and kissed his cheek. "That's his name! That's perfect!"

Valon stood blushing and embarrassed as Mai ran inside with her brother. He blinked, touched where his crush has kissed him, and mumbled "You're welcome … what'd I do?"

* * *

><p>Mai rushed up to her Mother "Mother! Grandpa! I know his name!"<p>

They looked at Mai and the baby, Shimon smiled "Tell us, Mai, what's his name?"

Mai smiled widely "It's Yugi. It's Game."

Ran blinked and looked at her son, he was smiling with his eyes closed, sleeping soundly. She looked at Mai then smiled "Yugi … its perfect."

* * *

><p>Mai knelt, five years old, her arms out to a one year old baby Yugi, he stood in the middle of the street, his knees knocking and his arms pulled close to him. His eyes large in his sweet innocent face and his flawless pale skin making him look more venerable<p>

Mai stretched her arms wider "Come on Yugi, you can do it" she was only a meter and a half away. Valon stood behind her, smiling and calling encouragements to the trembling youth.

Yugi raised his arms and his hands made grabbing motions, wanting his big sister to hold him. He stood perfectly but wasn't trying to walk like Mai wanted.

Mai smiled and returned the action "Come here Yugi, you can do it"

Yugi's lip trembled and his eyes swam with tears of frustration. He hiccupped once, his entire tiny frame shaking with the noise, and reached forwards as much as he dared without falling over. Valon walked up to him and put his hands on his shoulders "Come on, move your feet," he gave Yugi a little push, keeping his hands on his shoulders to make sure he wouldn't fall.

Yugi's feet moved and then he stood still again, unsure. Mai nodded and clapped her hands "Well done! Come here, you can do it"

Yugi raised his arms again then took a step, Mai squealed in excitement. Yugi smiled, his pearly white teeth showing, he gurgled and took another step, then another, wobbling and making worried noises but he managed to stagger his way to his sister.

Mai hugged him fiercely when he stumbled into her arms "You did it! You did it!" she cheered, picking him up and spinning them both around. Yugi laughed and kicked his feet wildly in the air. Valon danced around them all silly like and many wondered what the racket was about.

Then smiling when they saw it was about Yugi …

* * *

><p>Yugi crouched next to Mai, his little hands working alongside his sisters as they worked together to dig the stubborn crop out of the ground. Mai's feet were sandy and slightly muddy as they had splashed along the river to get here; they had their eyes on this crop for weeks, waiting for it to get big enough. Mai grabbed the leaves and stem, Yugi did too and they pulled for the tenth time.<p>

Yugi oofed as they finally pulled it out of the ground, the three year old and the seven year old lay side by side, panting up at the blue sky, both their hands holding onto the crop they had pulled from the earth.

Mai looked at her brother, Yugi looked at his sister, they both smiled widely and laughed.

Yugi pulled himself up and looked at the crop they had worked hard for "That's for dinner, Mai?" He asked very softly, like he was scared of talking too loud.

Mai nodded and sat up with him so he was at her face level, he was still painfully yet adorably, little for his age. Mai held it up and tossed it into the air slightly before catching it "Several dinners, Abw."

Yugi smiled, his eyes closing and his head tilting to the side as his shoulders raised a little, Mai nicknamed this his 'cute smile'. Yugi only did it when someone made him very happy, when someone did something he really liked. Mai had called him Abw … it meant 'ivory'. Mai was Axw for her 'sunlight' golden hair and Yugi was Abw for his 'ivory' skin.

Mai messed Yugi's tri coloured hair, it had grown thick and silky yet gravity defying, in a star shape with blond bangs. "Let's go show Mother and Grandpa."

Yugi nodded eagerly as Mai got up, he thought the world of his sister, seeing her as perfect and his best friend. "Yep! Yep! Yep!" he half sang half chanted as he skipped beside her.

Mai smiled and began to skip too, laughing, her long blond hair pulled back into a braid that their Mother had done to keep it out of the way. The two had grown up very close, Yugi going almost everywhere Mai went. Mai always found time to play with him and the entire village loved seeing them together. He was so innocently sweet, honest, kind, almost like the Gods had made his personality as beautiful as his appearance. Mai took his offered hand and they ran along the river that went by their home.

Valon was away training to be a Priest, soon he'd return and visit, Yugi said that Valon liked Mai more than a friend, his childish eyes seeing the truth; when everyone else saw only friendship, he saw fanciful feelings.

Yugi smiled at Mai and laughed "Yep! Yep! Yep!" he called out again, running as much as his little legs would allow him.

Ran and Shimon were at home, Shimon whittling sticks into carvings that he sold to tradesmen to earn extra coins for when food was scarce. He looked up as he heard Yugi's distant chanting, it had now changed from 'yep' to 'yummy mummy dinner'.

Yugi and Mai appeared around a corner, Mai in skirt and tie-on-one-shoulder-top and Yugi in a child's kilt, both without sandals and both covered in sand. Shimon smiled "What have you been up to?" he asked as Yugi rushed up to him for a hug.

Yugi smiled "We got food!"

Mai nodded and held up the large crop "We've had out eyes on it for a while, now we'll eat like Pharaohs."

Yugi cheered then shook his head "You and Mother are not Pharaohs, you's Queens."

Shimon laughed and kissed Yugi's spiky head "Get a wash you both, dinner will be done when you get back."

Yugi froze then tried to run. Mai saw this coming and grabbed the escaping boy and hoisted him over her shoulder. Yugi squirmed in alarm "No bath! No bath!" he shrieked.

Mai frowned at her kicking brother "It's only your legs and it's only because you're dirty, so stop it. Here you go Grandpa," she gave him their prize and Ran came out just as Mai turned to the river.

Ran chuckled "You be careful by the river!" she called after them. "There's crocodiles about, and don't talk to strangers with horses and chains!"

Mai smiled and nodded "We'll be careful Mother. Yugi! Stop pulling my hair!"

"No Bath!"

* * *

><p>Yugi leaned over Mai's hands as he watched her slowly drilling a hole in the tooth. Yugi ran his tongue along his teeth, pausing to feel the new gap at the front. "Is it done yet, Axw?" he asked.<p>

Mai blew her blond fringe out of her eyes, she was now ten years old and Yugi was six. Mai had cut her hair down to shoulders but it was quickly growing out again, her hands were more slender as she worked with delicacy instead of tools. Yugi's hands had more calluses on them from helping his Mother and Grandfather in the gardens and crop patches the village shared.

Yugi was a little bigger, still small for his age, still pale, with Ra's rays doing nothing against his pale skin- neither tanning nor burning- his hair stood up even more and his personality only gained more wisdom and opinions. He was still the wonderful little pure soul that everyone adored without hesitation. The eyes were still the same violet that could capture a stranger's heart in a moment.

Mai had learnt how to sew and tend to the house and cook, she had also learnt some basic prayers from Valon, and they often were talking together. Mai poked Yugi on the nose "Be patient, Abw. It'll be done soon," she picked up another tool and carefully scratched, then blew then scratched.

Yugi waited and watched, his eyes wide, shining like water on a lake "My first tooth … will I have a gap forever now?" he asked quietly, not wanting to distract Mai from her work.

Mai laughed "No. You'll grow your adult teeth now," she held up the little pearly white tooth that had come from Yugi's mouth only that morning "This is a baby tooth, it's a sign that you're growing up."

Yugi blinked "Will the grown up teeth fall out, then you grow old person teeth?"

Mai laughed loudly and clutched her stomach. Yugi looked confused then began laughing himself. Mai calmed down after a while. Yugi had crawled around to her side and was leaning into her frame. Mai messed his hair "No, Abw. You only get adult teeth. Those will only fall out if you're not careful with them, too much honey or not enough cleaning."

Yugi nodded seriously "Is it ready?" he asked, peering over her shoulder.

Mai looked at the tooth and shook her head "Nearly …" she tapped away at it, very carefully, it was so small! Then Mai sat up and smiled, she reached for the thread and a needle and quickly pulled the string through the hole she'd carefully drilled. Mai added a few wooden beads that were colourfully decorated to the string then tied it off. She held it up and nodded "Here, Abw," she tucked it over Yugi's head.

Yugi touched the necklace with his first tooth on it. "It's just like yours," he said.

Mai pulled out her own, a mouth full of baby teeth hung from the string, decorated with beads and feathers, she nodded at her little brother, only six… "Yes, Yugi. Just like mine, but you'll need to lose a few more teeth to get as many as me."

* * *

><p>Yugi stood in the temple doorway, amazed at what he saw and heard. A temple priestess was playing a metal flute, to welcome the presence of the Gods and the guests. Yugi felt others pushing past him and saying hello, but he could only stare at the player. <em>It's beautiful …<em> Yugi's hands tingled and he had the urge to ask to have a go.

He was only eight and didn't yet know of the law against his desire to play.

A twelve year old Mai appeared at his side "Yugi. Don't stay behind. You'll get lost. Here, hold my hand," Yugi took her hand but stared after the player as his older sister dragged him over to their Mother and Grandpa. Mai saw him looking "You like her?" she asked, thinking he was crushing on the older girl that was about eighteen.

Yugi blinked at looked at Mai and shook his head, he couldn't lie to her and Mai knew he wasn't taking after the girl "What was she doing with that bit of metal?"

Mai looked "It's called a flute, it's a musical instrument. Priestesses and Priests and other Lords and Ladies play them," she explained.

Yugi sighed "It's beautiful …" Mai saw him bliss out at the sound. He looked up at his older sister "Can I play too?"

Yugi was shocked when Mai gasped in horror "No Yugi! You mustn't ever ask, we're not allowed!"

Yugi blinked "Not allowed? But Mai, its only music," he reasoned.

Mai sighed "I know; I wish I could play more than a drum too, but …" Yugi and Mai sat behind their elders and bowed to the High priest of the temple as he entered in full ceremonial robes. "A long time ago a Princess convinced her Father, the Pharaoh, to ban all commoners, pretty much all who couldn't read and write with a good status, from learning how to play instruments that required discipline and practice."

Yugi thought about that. "It seems unfair, why did she do that?" he asked. "Princesses as supposed to be nice."

Mai shrugged "I don't know, no one can remember the true reason, it was so long ago … but the Lords and Ladies liked the extra power it gave them and the educated, so they pestered the Pharaoh into keeping that law, so that they could keep on top of us common folk and so that we appear stupid."

Yugi made a angry noise "That's mean!"

Mai nodded "That's the truth. You mustn't say this to any noble though. Some want others to learn music but there are too many who don't and if they all ganged up on those who were nice, they'd be beaten before you can say 'Ra raises in the East'."

Yugi blinked, he looked at his pale hands. "I wish I could play … I'd keep it a secret …" he stopped talking when the first song ended. Everyone had to pay attention to the fortune of the village, then there would be dancing and food.

Mai looked at her brother and saw the honest longing for that honour; to create beautiful music. Mai watched Yugi admire the flute more and more then she made up her mind, and walked up to Valon. She and he had become very close, nearly fanciful feelings were flitting between them.

Mai blushed as he smiled at her "Hey Axw," he greeted warmly, Mai blushed even more. Valon chuckled at her reaction, she was normally so tough, but around him she was simply herself.

Mai smiled back "Hello Valon. Can we talk quickly?" she nodded to the hallway.

Valon took her hand and pulled her to an empty hallway. "What can I do for you?"

Mai bit her lip and looked back at the festival "It's about Yugi, Valon."

Valon blinked "What's wrong with him? He's not sick is he? Did those bastards hurt his feelings again?" he grew a little angry at that outcome. To Yugi, Valon was like an older brother.

Mai shook her head "No, nothing like that, he's fine … he's just," she leaned in closer "He's obsessed with the flute."

Valon blinked "As in … he wants to learn?" Mai nodded. Valon reached up to his brown hair, he was thirteen, just a bit older than Mai who was twelve "Have you explained the law?"

Mai nodded again "He knows it's unfair, he'll be good, but … just look at him, he want to learn so much it's hurting him to know he can't. I can't say no to him …"

Valon saw the painful longing in Yugi's face too and sighed "He can't. They'll cut off his hands if he tries."

Mai nodded "I know … Valon? What if he taught himself in secret?"

Valon looked at her. "What? Mai that's crazy!"

Mai looked up at him "Why? No one would know, he'd be safe. I'll keep him from people's ears, please Valon, for Yugi … for me?"

Valon froze then shook his head slowly before turning and vanishing into some rooms. Mai stood in quiet defeat. _I'm sorry Yugi, but you'll never get to play now …_

"Got it!"

Mai blinked and looked up in surprise when Valon appeared in a rush, he smiled and held up a well made flute with carvings of stars and suns and waves of the sea. Valon smiled and pressed it into Mai's hands "Its one of the new ones, the tradesman brought us too many this year, take it, hide it. They won't notice, there's about fifty more just like it."

Mai held the silver in her hands like it was a fragile baby bird "Valon … It's beautiful … Thank you," she leaned up and kissed his cheek. She smiled when he blushed "Yugi will be pleased, and I know just where to take him, I know where no one will ever hear him play."

Valon smirked "Where?"

Mai leaned up and whispered in his ear. Valon's eyebrows rose and he nodded "You're a genius Mai! No one would think to look there!"

Mai smiled at the praise then stuffed the flute under her arms, hoping no one would question why her arms were crossed.

* * *

><p>Yugi flopped on his bed at home, Mai entered next, their elders had stayed to watch the ending ceremony. Mai smiled at Yugi's sleepy face "Abw, wake up a little. I have a present for you."<p>

Yugi looked up "What is it Mai?" Mai revealed the flute with a grin. Yugi sat up and stared "Where did you get that?!"

Mai sat down next to him and smiled "Valon gave it to me, it's for you," she pressed it into his hands.

Yugi took the flute in his hands and stared in amazement. "Mai … you got this for me?" he looked up at her with large eyes. Mai smiled and nodded, knowing that he was in love with the object now. Yugi's eyes watered then he flung himself at her "Oh Mai! You're the best sister in the world!"

Mai chuckled and sat them both up "Easy there little brother … though your right I am."

Yugi laughed with her and they looked at the silver tube that sat in Yugi's hands as if it was crafted just for him. Mai brushed his blond bangs out of his eyes and said softly "Yugi? You must promise me that you won't play it in the village, or where anyone can hear you. They mustn't even find you holding it."

Yugi nodded "I promise, but … where can I play?"

Mai smiled. "I'll take you there tomorrow. Hide it, keep it to yourself, don't even tell _me_ where you put it." She couldn't stress enough how important this secret was now.

Yugi nodded seriously and rushed outside for a moment, returning with a proud smile. _They'll never think to look in the groove on the roof._

* * *

><p>Yugi sat in the shade of a tree years later, he had grown into a very beautiful young man. He was now sixteen years of age, his skin was still pale yet creamy and soft to the touch while his hands were slightly tougher from a lifetime of work. His height hadn't improved much as he was still shorter than average, looking twelve or thirteen rather than sixteen, nearly seventeen. His hair was still tri coloured, star shaped and gravity defying, framing his face yet soft in colour making him look angelic. His features were soft and his face still clung to some baby fat to make him appear devastatingly innocent.<p>

Yugi's eyes were still the vivid violet that could steal hearts with a single second of eye contact. His body was slender, his frame keeping it's thin but graceful stature his limbs, subtly strong from working around the village all his life. He sat on a rock and had his lips against the flute he was given at the age of eight. He had practiced and taught himself over these years. Hiding away his talent at the entrance of a flooded mine, the water was not drinkable so there was no attraction to this area as nothing was to be profited from it.

Mai was sitting on a higher rock, looking out over the plain of sand, keeping an eye out for people approaching. She was twenty years old now and was just at the age where a young woman thought about settling down and finding a husband. Valon and she had been courting for just over ten weeks, they were a good couple, they had plans to marry the following year once Yugi turned eighteen and became a responsible young man.

Mai leaned her head back and listened to her brother's music. It was beautiful …

Yugi poured his soul into his music every timed he played. Mai closed her eyes and smiled. Yugi's song finished with a shiver in the air.

Mai opened her eyes and looked down at him "That was lovely."

Yugi smiled up at his sister "Thanks Mai," he took out a cloth and polished the flute before carefully placing it into his bag he took with him everywhere, there was a secret pocket that it was kept in to keep others from knowing he owned a flute.

Mai watched "Does that song have a name?"

Yugi nodded after a moment "You Raise Me Up," he said as he joined Mai at the top of the climb. "I have words that go with the music but I can't sing very well," he laughed as he remembered his bad attempts at singing before.

Mai chuckled as well "Too bad we can't write them down …"

Yugi nodded "Maybe Valon could when he has time," he looked up slyly at his older sister "You could always ask him … alone …"

Mai's hazy violet eyes went wide "Yugi!" she shrieked and pushed him off the rock onto the sand. Yugi just laughed and stuck his tongue out at her. Mai rolled her eyes "I don't know who's more eager, you or Valon."

Yugi giggled "Mai, I don't like girls that way."

Mai messed his hair lightly as he returned to sitting next to her. "I know. Seen anyone you like?"

Yugi shook his head, and sighed "I wonder if there is someone out there for me?"

Mai smiled "There will be … can you play that song again Yugi?" she asked.

Yugi blinked "Why?"

Mai smiled widely and messed his spiked hair as she explained "Because your music is my treasure, because only I get to hear it." The two laughed and held each other as Yugi pulled out the flute again.

Mai sighed as she listened "Only let very special people to you hear your 'treasure music' Yugi," she told him as he finished "It's your most precious and secret gift."

Yugi nodded "I will, only those I love and trust will hear me." Mai and he held hands as they walked back to the village, happy in secrets and safe from the law.

* * *

><p>But only a week after that, everything changed.<p>

* * *

><p>"No! Let him go! Leave him alone you Bastards! You Sons of Jackals! Let Him GO!" Mai screamed as she fought the burley man who was holding her back. Ran and Shimon shouting similar things.<p>

Yugi cried as he was dragged over to a cart "Mai!" he shouted in horror.

The Slave traders had come.

They were cruel men who stole one child from each village, when they were spotted everyone hid their children inside, but Mai and Yugi were late back. They stayed at the mine an extra hour so that Yugi could practice more. The slavers saw Yugi and knew they could sell him to someone rich and had decided to take him.

The entire village protested, Valon came running from the temple with several other Priestesses to beg them to let him go, but they were relentless and Yugi was soon dragged from the arms of his family.

Valon hit one in the face "Yugi! Hold on! Don't let them take you!"

Yugi struggled and scratched the man who was holding him. "Let me go!" he shouted, the entire village was throwing stones and shouting at them to leave the village, to let Yugi go, but they were too strong, too many, too powerful.

Yugi gasped as the man hit him in the stomach, he fell to his knees, clutching his bruises and retching emptily.

Mai shrieked again "You Fucking Son Of A Dung Beatle! I'll Tear Your Miserable Face Off! Let My Brother Go!" she hit a man on the head with a broom and he crumpled in pain. Yugi was lifted and slung carelessly into the cart full of other unfortunate slaves, all roped to the cart and to each other so that there was no escape.

Mai ran forwards as Yugi was secured and just managed to get to him before they threw her away. She grasped his hand tightly and Yugi held back before she was torn from his grip

"Mai! Help!" Yugi begged as they started moving away, the whips cracking and the horses moving.

Mai sobbed as Valon comforted her on the sandy ground. She got up with him and their Mother, Shimon was crying. Mai began to run after the horses "Yugi! No!" she sobbed as the horses sped up "_I'll find you! I promise! I'll come and find you Yugi!_"

Yugi cried as his sister faded from his view, falling to her knees in the middle of the road, Valon and Ran beside her and crying as they watched their littlest family member leave the village forever.

Mai sniffed and shook her head, _Ra, please, wake me from this nightmare … don't let them hurt my brother, keep him safe, watch over him. I beg of you!_ It was an unwritten and unspoken myth made real; once the slavers took you: you didn't come back …

* * *

><p><strong>Right so poor Yugi's been kidnapped to be sold as a slave. I guess we all know he ends up at the Palace, but you don't know what hid job is, and he doesn't know if he'll stay or escape. What if they find out he can play music? His hand will be chopped off!<strong>

**Maybe it's better if he doesn't play ...**

**Na! The plot demands it! DEMANDS it I say (I've been on my own too long, I'm losing it slightly). Still filtering through the next chapters, then I'll retackle the end to see what I can do with it. Grr- that end won't know what hit it.**

**Right-o!**

**A final thing: **

**Axw - is the Egyptian word for Sunlight/Sunshine - which I believe is fitting for Mai because of her hair in the middle of Egypt. It would cause a few second glances, yes?**

**Abw - means Ivory, and it's startlingly similar to Aibou in sound and look. So that was a lucky coincidence! And it means that Yugi has to be very pale to earn that nickname, therefore everyone is tanned, he is not. Ta-da!**

**Now please review and I'll see you in chapter Two!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Next chapter!**

**I have no witty authors notes for you right now. Too lathargic to have effort.**

**So many grammar mistakes in the old version of this, so I've spent so much time going over them and putting in commars and other stuff that I do without thinking now. (so boring)**

**But I hope that you'll like the next stage in the plot. Let's go!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Yugi curled up in a corner of the slavers cart, no one wanted to be near him because of his skin. He was fine with that, for now, he just wanted to be alone to cry. He had been taken by the slave traders, now he'd never see his family again. He wept into his hands, the ropes around his wrists linking him to the floor and stopping him from jumping and running into the desert.<p>

Yugi held his bag close, the flute was inside it. They hadn't stopped to tear it from his shoulders so he still clung to it. Yugi pulled the flute out, making sure that it was hidden before stuffing it up his shirt, keeping it close to his heart.

_"I'll find you! I promise! I'll come and find you Yugi!"_

Yugi wept. _There's no hope for me Mai. Please, just live your own life and be happy, love Valon and do something with yourself … Goodbye Sister, goodbye Axw …_

* * *

><p>Atem frowned as yet another Princess walked by him, too close and trying to catch his eye. The Prince just glared and tried to make his way to his Father. The Pharaoh sat on his throne with a proud expression on his face, his beautiful Queen, Amara by his side on her own throne. The Pharaoh had red eyes like rubies and long black hair that swept down to his shoulder blades, he was adorned in finery of all sorts, silks, gold and jewels that stood out next to his tanned skin.<p>

Amara was just as majestic; she had long red hair, crimson red like blood with blond streaks like highlights only they were natural and beautiful, she had soft eyes the colour of dark ebony and her skin was just as tanned as her husbands. She had silks of pink, lilac and blue with jewels and gold as well.

They sat with their crowns holding hands gently and talking as their guests wandered the Palace and enjoyed the music and food that had been prepared. They were still very much in love as when they had first met. Amara had been a Lady of a lesser Lord but was charming and kind and a joy to know, she respected all people and would chose mercy over punishment. Her most well known skill was her lovely singing voice and her talent at playing a lyre, she could play well but often found no time to as she wished to help her husband.

Aknamkanon was both similar and different to his lovely wife. He was a kind ruler but he had a strong sense of justice, he also had a temper and was often angered by high and cruel injustices. He was very intimidating but he wasn't at all the terrifying dark lion he appeared at first. He had a good sense of humour and was very well liked by everyone who was close to him. Aknamkanon worked hard and always put his full effort into whatever he did.

After a few years they had been blessed with a child, they had one son; The Crown Prince Atem.

Atem stood before his parents with a frown "May I be excused, Father?" he asked when he had their attention.

The Prince was a good combination of both his parents; he had black hair with blond bangs going over his face slightly around the crown of gold, his black star spiked hair was tipped in crimson. His eyes were sharp and ruby red, leaning to blood red when he was angry as he had inherited his Father's temper but he hardly ever lost it as he had a good part of his Mother's patience too. His skin was tan and he was a little short for his age but he had a good build and was riddled with firm muscles. He was normally calm or happy with his friends in the palace, but he just hated it when Princesses hovered around him and tried to get into his bed.

Aknamkanon looked at his son with a sigh "Are the Princesses pestering you, son?"

Atem nodded once, irritated but not angry, he wanted to go to his rooms and relax the rest of the evening, and this party, away. But it was wise to ask his Father as he didn't want to disrespect any important guests.

Amara smiled kindly at her boy "Don't let them get to you, Atem, it's they who is playing the fool," she reminded him. It was scandalous for young ladies to thrown themselves at a man, the men _should_ come to them.

Atem smirked a little and nodded "I know, please can I leave? Teá's not giving me a moment's peace."

Aknamkanon sighed, 'Lady' Teá was the daughter of the well known and, mostly, well respected Mitzaki family. A collection of Lords and Lady's who were rich and rather stuck up at the best of times. Teá was under the impression that she was to become Queen and marry Atem. Atem wasn't interested in girls at all, and still she persisted.

"Yes, you can leave, but don't draw attention to yourself," the Pharaoh allowed.

Atem nodded "Thank you," he replied before calmly leaving the room without a fuss.

It was at times like this he actually missed Marik and Bakura, the two were off doing training for the army in the desert. They'd return in about eight months, having been shipped off to train hard and gain character. The two were crazy pranksters, they loved torture and were often the ones who got information from people who wouldn't talk in interrogations – when it came to that.

Atem wasn't allowed to leave the Palace and join them, so he was stuck with his cousin Seth, who was stern and boring, and with Mana, who was energetic and the only other person apart from his parents and family who knew he didn't like women. She was the nicer of the two, but she often wore him out with her forever hyper attitude. She was still a kid though her age was older. He also spoke often with Mahad and sometimes Isis when she was in the mood and not in her healing chambers.

So he did have company … but it wasn't the same without the insanes around.

Atem looked up as he approached his rooms, a shadow moved … then groaned. "Lady Teá you're not allowed in my chambers," he said.

Teá was standing calmly in the hall at the edge of the rooms she was forbidden to go into without permission from the three royals. She looked up and smiled at him "I know, that's why I waited here for you, Atem."

Atem glared "I didn't give you permission to use my name," he said shortly.

Teá just smiled wider, her brown hair short and her dress prostitute-like to be vague. She leaned forwards to throw out her breasts "But we are to be married one day, my Prince. I should use your proper name," she insisted.

Atem ran a hand through his hair, wanting to get out of his formal wear and into his rooms where he'd be able to relax. No one could relax with breasts being forced in your face. "What do you want Lady Teá?"

Teá smiled seductively and Atem wanted to throw up, and she brought a flute out from behind her back "I just wanted to play for you, I've been practicing very hard," she frowned when he grimaced, her feelings hurt.

Atem just gestured her to get on with it "Please don't take all night, I'm very tired and wish to sleep," clearly she would not stop until she had gotten what she wanted.

Teá nodded and then pressed her lips to the golden flute. Atem winced at the following wailing noise.

"Enough!" he said as he covered his ears.

Teá stopped and looked confused, Atem lowered his hands and shook his head "Lady Teá, with the greatest possible respect, you need a few _decades_ more practice. Come back and play music when you can't give me a headache," he stalked away, leaving Teá shocked and snivelling behind him.

Like the spoilt brat she was, she thought she was perfect … she could singlehandedly clear out an entire hall with the atrocious noise she could make with her so called 'talent'.

Atem sighed as he closed his door, asking the guards to not let anyone but his family enter, not even if they claimed to have the permission of the Pharaoh. Atem took off his finery and fell onto the soft bed with only his kilt on, groaning and sighing. Atem hated being pestered by Teá. But to be honest, he was just as bad as she was.

He had no musical talent whatsoever.

It was slightly embarrassing, but he worked hard at swords training and his studies to make up for it and it greatly improved his personality as he could admire someone other than him. He liked music a lot but had no desire to play himself as he would only ruin it.

Atem rolled onto his back and pulled up the covers, he closed his eyes and sighed. Seth wasn't at the party, he was most likely seeing Jono. Jono was his lover, a servant boy who worked in the palace with tanned skin, honeyed brown eyes and dirty blond hair even when freshly washed. The two lovers had kept their relationship a secret until they were ready to admit it to everyone, Atem found out but promised not to tell anyone until they did. The two hadn't done more than make out heavily but they were just right for each other, even their arguing seemed to make them happy.

Atem was very happy for his cousin as he had found someone he could love and be with without putting up a mask. Atem frowned to himself, he wished often that he could have someone to love who would love him in return, it was his secret wish that he'd locked away so deep it only surfaced when he was about to sleep.

Atem smiled to himself, he would hopefully find someone … hopefully …

* * *

><p>Yugi stared out of the wooden cage he was put in, like an animal longing for freedom, he would never look at the chicken hutch the same way again. He hadn't stretched in hours, he hadn't had good food or water in days. He shifted his legs under him and winced as blood rushed to parts of them that had been starved of it.<p>

The slavers drank and ate like pigs below the front of his cage, it was torture. Yugi's stomach growled and he curled himself up around it, trying to make sure they wouldn't hear.

The marketplace was loud and messy and full of new things that Yugi never thought he'd see. The other slaves were all sitting with their heads down, most likely they'd been on this cart for weeks and had been forced to leave their families too. They had given up hope.

Yugi was on the edge of giving up too. _Once the slavers take you, you don't return to your home …_ Yugi reminded himself as he moved into the corner of his cage, the bars shielding him from the sun a little. _Ma i… Grandpa … Mother … I miss you._ Yugi knew better than to cry, he'd just get beat later. His flute was pressed into his flesh, soon he'd be sold, and then he'd have to hide that, his talent.

For hours he'd been pinched and pulled at, his ears inspected, his hair pulled, his teeth checked, Yugi had been so scared he hadn't even found the courage to bite the offending hand that forced open his jaw. No one wanted him because the price was too high and he didn't look up to good labour.

Yugi was begging the gods to not let some Harman master like him. He didn't want the humiliation of being forced to sell himself for scraps of food, he kept his head down and returned to becoming a mouse in the corner of the cage.

Just as noon was ending a proud white horse pulled up before the men and they at once were all business. The man on the horse was young, tan and about twenty four at the youngest and close to thirty at the oldest, he had clean robes and gold and he had a headdress to keep the sun off his head, around his neck was a ring with an eye and several hanging pointers.

_Like the charms used to keep away evil spirits at home,_ Yugi thought to himself.

The other slaves were a separate cage to his; he was the prized catch so he would have the highest price and the most attention. The others were all deeply tanned and sturdy, they weren't talkative though. Yugi tired talking to one and she told him firmly. "Be silent unless you want to be whipped." nodding at the slavers as she did so. Yugi had followed her advice.

The young man looked over the cages and spoke softly to the slavers, they boasted of their catch loudly and insisted that he take one. The man nodded "Yes, one of our slaves was sent to the snake pit for throwing his lot in with an assassin, I'll need one to replace him."

Yugi jumped. _The snake pit? This man's from the palace!_

Yugi looked at the man and stared, amazed he was so close to his Grandpa's previous life before he left for his fiancée's home village. Yugi had often asked Shimon to tell him of the palace, he wanted to know what it looked like, how big it was, how grand it was, the guards, the rooms, the secret places that only the servants knew … _I'm right by your old dream Grandpa._ Yugi smiled a little and watched.

The man looked at his ring and moved his hands around it and it glowed, Yugi's jaw dropped, this man had magic! He was clearly important.

The ring shook as if it was trying to move, then once pointer raised and pointed at Yugi.

Yugi froze and looked at it fearfully.

The man walked up to Yugi and took a good look at him, his eyes widened when Yugi turned his large amethyst eyes on him, Yugi's eyes making his heart thud with pity and a desire to get him out of this hell hole.

Yugi shrunk in on himself, shy and afraid, the young man smiled at him in a comforting way. "Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you," he told Yugi gently before nodding at the slavers. "Yes, I'll have this one."

They bargained briefly and then Yugi found he was worth thirty gold coins and a good lot of flattering and threats from the young man. Yugi was yanked out of his cage and out of the slight shade, he meekly made his way over to his new master and stood by him, his knees knocking and shaking like a leaf.

The young man smiled at him and put an arm around his shoulders "You do not need to be afraid of me. What's your name?" he asked, his voice powerful but smooth.

Yugi was looking at his feet, feeling the flute pressed to his chest, his arms still tied, the flute in the waistband of his clothes so it was hidden and wouldn't get in the way of his movements.

Yugi took a breath before murmuring "I'm Yugi, sir …"

The young man smiled "Yugi, that's an interesting name. I'm Mahad. I'm the court magician and slave minder, also the keeper of the Millennium Ring. You don't have to look at the floor around me, Yugi. I like knowing all the slaves at the Palace as friends."

Yugi looked up and Mahad smiled kindly. Yugi felt himself take a shine to this man, he may be important, but he wasn't stuck up. Mahad put a hand on Yugi's chin to tilt his face from side to side "Interesting skin colour," he commented.

Yugi blushed a little "I was born with it," he murmured.

Mahad nodded and then cut Yugi's wrists free and led Yugi over to his horse, Yugi rubbed at his wrists and limped to the animal that was waiting. Mahad saw his limp "Are you injured?" but inside he was wondering if those slavers had taken cruelty a step too far …

Yugi blinked and shook his head "My legs are asleep," he explained meekly.

Mahad nodded and helped Yugi up onto the horse and got up just behind him, riding away at a quick pace. Yugi looked as the Palace came into view, it was very big, possibly thousands of rooms, and gardens, then the courtyard he recalled his Grandpa telling him about. Mahad rode through the open gates with nods to the guards on either side, he gave the horse to a stable hand with a smile and a word of thanks before leading Yugi into the complex palace.

Yugi looked around with wide eyes. This place was amazing, so large and ornate, very clean and the floor was swept of sand, it must be cleaned daily. Mahad went through many doorways and passages and eventually arrived in a study filled with scrolls. Mahad pulled the head dress from his head and his long brown hair fell down his back. He sighed and sat in the chair by the large desk.

Yugi took a step forwards hesitantly "Are you alright?" his kind heart shining through even though he was far from home and scared.

Mahad looked up, the tired and slightly pained face vanishing. He smiled kindly and nodded "I'm fine, it's just the amount of work I have to do, it never seems to end. I have slaves, court and my own band of magician apprentices to worry about, it just makes me tired."

Yugi nodded understandingly, it did sound like a lot of work. Mahad sighed again then stood up, he picked up a golden choker collar and walked over to Yugi. Yugi looked at it curiously, backing up to keep it from simply being snapped onto his neck "What's that?"

Mahad held it up, there was a collar that went around the neck and a loser one that would rest just above the collarbone, a blank pendant sat where the indent to the collar bone would go.

Mahad gestured to it "This collar shows that you are a slave of the Palace, it has magic in it, a spell I created to keep slaves happy and safe," he explained with a slight chest puff to show he was proud of his spell.

Yugi blinked "How? What does it do?"

Mahad chuckled "You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" Yugi blushed and looked down. Mahad chuckled again. "There are several charms in this necklace, one keeps you from being stolen by other people, it makes the kidnapper pass out and the necklace will give you a little pull home if they manage to fight the pass out spell long enough to take you far from the Palace walls" Yugi nodded, Mahad made a slight face "If the slave wearing this escapes on their own, they'll have an irritating and almost painful feeling that won't leave until they come back here, it won't kill you or harm you physically but it keeps you from running off."

Yugi nodded again, his violet eyes wide, magic sounded so fascinating.

Mahad felt himself like the boy more and more, Yugi's eyes still keeping the power to steal hearts and Mahad was no different, he felt protective of this boy and so explained things to him when he would have normally left it to the other slaves.

Mahad touched the black circle "This is to make slaves a bit happier, there is magic inside it that will tell us what you like doing, cleaning, cooking, gardening, animal care, all sorts of things," he waved to show that there were more he couldn't be bothered to list.

Yugi smiled slightly "That's a good idea," he admitted, a servant would work better if they had a job they liked.

Mahad nodded "Once it's on though, only the Pharaoh, Queen or myself can remove it to free you, and only then it must be for something important. Don't worry its painless." Mahad reached forwards and put the collar around Yugi's neck. Yugi jumped at the coldness of it then it glowed warmly and the catch locked in place, keeping it around Yugi's slender neck, the gold morphed a little around the shape of Yugi's neck, it wasn't in the least uncomfortable. When the glow faded Mahad pulled away and looked at the image it showed.

Mahad smiled "It's a mixture of gardening and cleaning, do you like doing those things?"

Yugi nodded, a slight smile at a memory "Mai and I used to garden and clean for Mother and Grandpa all the time."

Mahad smiled "Mai your girlfriend?"

Yugi laughed and shook his head "She's my sister, my best friend in the world," he sighed, _and I'll never see her again now. I'm stuck here …_ the collar around his neck seemed to be cutting off his breathing as his breath hitched.

Mahad saw his loss and patted his shoulder "I'll take you to your room."

* * *

><p>Yugi was lead into the slave's quarters, they were sturdy and nice but not ornate like the Palace rooms. Cosy and homey were good descriptions of the place, they were filled with life unlike the empty Palace halls.<p>

Mahad stopped by a room and knocked before entering "Hello?" he called.

Three boys were sitting inside, eating their lunch. They looked up when Mahad and Yugi entered. The three boys were sitting around a little table that looked hand made, one leg of the table was thicker than another and so on. The room had four mats in each corner, there was a small shelf each for some personal belongings, the room wasn't very big, about four long strides from wall to wall, it was cream and white themed and the floor was smooth stone.

The boys were nice looking. One had golden Egyptian skin, platinum blond hair with lavender eyes and a slim build, he had a horse shoe on his collar, he was a blacksmith, fixing things made of metal and making horseshoes and other things like swords, his skin was darker because he was always exposed to the heats of the forges. He smiled at Mahad "Hello, Mahad. What trouble are we in now?" but he was grinning the entire time.

Mahad chuckled "No trouble that I know of, Malik, I'm just here to bring you your new house friend," he gestured to Yugi to step forwards. "This is Yugi, he's new. He'll be staying with you boys."

Yugi looked up at then and his eyes worked their unintentional natural magic and the three blinked twice before remembering how to move.

Another blond stood up, he was tanned like everyone else, slightly less so because he mostly worked inside. He had a boyish build with dirty blond hair and honeyed brown eyes, he had a animal paw print on his collar as he worked in the stables and with animals in general, a lazy cat was sitting on the only windowsill staring at Jono like a dog would a master. Jono smiled at Yugi "Yugi is it? I'm Jono, that's Malik and this is Ryou."

Ryou smiled nicely. He had hair that was as white as the clouds in the sky, his skin was tanned but he was the palest of the three boys, he had a willowy build that was small and displayed meekness. He had kind doe brown eyes and smiled welcomingly at Yugi "Welcome. It's nice to meet you," he had a bucket on his collar, he was a cleaner.

Yugi nodded and forced his voice to work "I-its nice to meet you too," he got out after a stutter. He wished he hadn't stuttered, he wasn't twelve!

Mahad patted him on the shoulder "I'd like you to take care of him, he'll be staying with you and he needs to know what's what."

Ryou and the others nodded. Yugi was staring longingly at the food, his stomach growled loudly, he crossed his arms over it in surprise, he hadn't eaten in a while sure, but he didn't think his body was that desperate.

Malik chuckled "Hungry? Here have mine, I'll get extra for finishing the new swords early," he pushed some bread and dates towards Yugi.

Yugi sat at the empty corner "Thank you," he mumbled before wolfing down the bread and then taking his time with the sweet dates. The hunger pains gone now bread was in his stomach.

Jono chuckled "We'll take care of him, Mahad. Don't worry."

Ryou nodded "I like him already," Yugi blushed at the attention.

Mahad smiled and nodded "I'm counting on you three, Yugi, boys, if you ever need anything I'm in my study most evenings."

Malik laughed "Just before you go running off to Isis." Mahad laughed as well and left. Yugi looked at the three boys he had to live with and saw at once the kind people they were.

Jono looked at Yugi "Where you from Yugi?" he asked, curious.

Yugi answered as he swallowed "My village is nicknamed Watery Mines. It's a very long way from here."

Ryou sighed "Did slavers catch you?"

Yugi blinked at his guess, he nodded. "How did you …"

Malik rolled his eyes "Any slave born like one would be ecstatic about living in the Palace, we get life better than most common folk outside the walls and no one hurts us as long as we do what we're asked … you're looking depressed. Ergo; you're here against your will."

Jono nodded "It don't take a genius to figure out you weren't a slave before this, I'm an example," he sniggered, bonking himself on the head and making Malik push him over.

Yugi nodded sadly then began to cry. Ryou at once had his arms around Yugi's shoulders "Shh, its okay, Yugi," he said kindly, rubbing his arms and back comfortingly.

Yugi shook his head "I'll never see my family again … Mai … Valon … Mother … G-Grandpa …" he turned and sobbed onto Ryou's shoulder.

Jono held Yugi's hand gently "Hey, it ain't all that bad. You're alive and maybe one day you can see them again."

Malik jumped as the cat on the windowsill jumped down and sat imperiously before Yugi, like a queen. She stared at him until he calmed and looked back, her ears flicked as if she was approving then she jumped down and licked his ankle before walking out. Malik frowned after her "Night hates crying," he muttered. "Ignore her, she thinks she's the queen of this house, but she can sure scratch when she's irritated."

Ryou shook his head "Can I ask you something?" Ryou asked Yugi softly.

Yugi blinked and then nodded "Sure …" he croaked out.

Ryou hesitated then said "How come your skin is white?"

Yugi froze and looked at his hands, at home no one had ever asked him that as they all knew he was born that way. He was used to a few pointing fingers from strangers so he mostly kept out of their sights … Yugi sighed and supposed that he'd have to face a few questions like this. "I was born like this," he said.

Ryou nodded and then offered Yugi some dates "I'll get some more later," he assured him. Yugi ate then smiled a little, feeling a little better. Ryou patted his shoulders "That's more like it. Now we had better give you a quick list of how to keep out of trouble."

Jono chuckled "One look with those eyes of his and he'd be out of trouble before he committed murder, Ry."

Malik and Ryou chuckled while Yugi blushed.

Malik shook his head "He's cute alright, Jono, but even he'll get his toes trodden on," Jono elbowed the other blond playfully and they turned their attentions back to Yugi.

Jono spoke "Well the first thing you should know; always call the Royals and stuck up nobles; lord whatever, lady whatever, Pharaoh, Prince or Queen unless you're given permission to call them by name."

Yugi nodded, then had a thought "Is the Pharaoh nice?"

Malik nodded "He's nice. At first you'll be so scared you'll want to run, but as soon as he talks to you, you just know he's a nice guy," the other three hummed in agreement. Yugi wondered how they had met the Pharaoh, perhaps he checked on the slaves here or with Mahad? Malik smirked "I met him when he asked to have his sword repaired, stupid assassin didn't know what hit him," he grinned widely. "Had a dent in it the size of you!"

Ryou rolled his eyes "Also there are Priests and a Priestess around here, Mahad is one of them, you can call him by name but in front of others you have to show respect; always call them Priest and Priestess unless they give you permission to use their names, and even then you must say it in friendly company, they have the Millennium Items on them at all times so you'll know when you're speaking to one."

Yugi nodded, his Grandpa had told him about respect, and how it either kept you in favour or got you into trouble. "How do I know if there's s higher slave than me?" he asked, sure he'd be able to recognise someone on a very high level of importance but more worried about the lesser ones.

Jono snorted "They have a third layer of the collar, there's one for each unit, speaking of, what are you?" he titled Yugi's chin up and gripped the collar. Yugi held his head as they wished so they could see, stiff as he wasn't used to all this manhandling. "Ah, this one's a gardener… _and_ a cleaner, wow, you got a friend Ryou!"

Ryou smiled "Cleaning is the best, you get to go everywhere in the Palace, and you find secret rooms and things."

Malik rolled his eyes "Sure, Ry. Those higher slaves like to be called master, they can give you a slap or a hit for not doing that but it's not a rule. More like one of those unwritten ones eh?"

"Not that you can read though," Jono snickered, Ryou nodded and laughed. Jono thought "What else does he need to know?" he tapped his fingers against his chin, Night came over and curled up in his lap for attention.

Malik snapped his fingers "You need to get up around Ra's rising point so that you can get breakfast and be ready to work, the work is rather hard I won't lie, but if it's something you like doing, then it can't be that bad, right?"

Yugi nodded "I guess … so what are we allowed to do?"

Jono looked confused "Do? Like what?"

Yugi shrugged "Are we allowed to go to the market? Do we have rest days? Are we allowed lovers? Do we take what we like or what we are given?"

Malik laughed "I get it. Well, we're allowed lovers; the Queen herself would skin anyone alive who stopped true love from happening. And we're only allowed to leave the Palace with permission from Mahad or the royals or on orders from those higher ups, the necklace will act up if you don't have permission."

Jono nodded "As for food we take what we like within reason, we share and share alike in this place. We don't really have any days of rest, sometimes if all your work is done you can have a rest, but that doesn't happen too often, always so much going on," he grumbled.

Ryou took Yugi's hand and pointed to the bed by the door "That's yours, you'll have to share a bathing chamber with the other slaves, its boys and girls separate for obvious reasons," Yugi nodded, he didn't think of girls like that.

Malik looked outside and saw that Ra was edging towards to horizon. "Let's get some rest now, we'll have to take Yugi to the Gardening and Cleaning masters tomorrow to get him a work schedule."

Jono yawned and got up to go to the door, he vanished for about five minuets then came back with a blanket full of tunics. "Here, Yugi. You can wear these, Isis had them ready, she knows everything, I swear."

Malik snorted "She has the Millennium necklace, it'd be hard to find something she doesn't know about!" he said waving his hands to express his views.

Ryou gave Yugi the blankets and three new tunics "Isis's item can see the future, it's really cool, but she looks a little bored most of the time as she knows what's going to happen before it does."

Yugi smiled "That does take the fun out of everything," he agreed as he laid down in his new bed, the flute under his matting, hidden from his new friends. So close to the law enforcers he would have to tread on eggshells and needles. _I may never play again …_

Yugi lay awake as the others laid down for the night. Yugi played with his mattress then looked across at Ryou who was the closest "Ryou?"

Ryou raised his head sleepily "Yeah?" he rubbed his eyes and tried not to yawn. "What is it Yugi?"

Yugi hesitated then decided to ask "Is … is it possible to earn freedom?"

Ryou was silent, Yugi wondered if he had fallen asleep. Then he answered "Not that I know of, you'd have to do something very brave and worthy of praise to be freed, and even then, being freed would most likely get you back with the slavers if you don't know where you're going."

"Oh …" Yugi's last hope shattered.

Ryou reached across and squeezed his hand "It's alright Yugi. You'll like it here." Yugi squeezed back and then fell asleep.

His dreams filled with tall walls and deep ditches keeping his family from reaching him. Yugi pulled out his flute in his dream and played them a song of goodbye and sadness and eternal separation. Mai wailed but understood, "Goodbye Abw" she shouted.

It sounded like whispering.

Yugi woke up just as Ra touched the sky "Goodbye Abw …" still rang in his mind …

* * *

><p><strong>So ... Yugi is now in the Palace as a slave. He is still longing for freedom, but he is at least in the same place as Atem now. But the big question is: will he be able to keep out of trouble?<strong>

**There's going to be a lot of references and likenesses to situations in the Yugioh universe. I won't give examples, but I hope you'll be able to recognise them when you see them. Thought one I must admit is quite obcuse. I'll put them in at the end to make sure no one misses them.**

**Thanks for all your comments, if you see any hideoious mistakes please remember that this was done like two years ago or a year and a half, so there will be mistakes. Or more than normal.**

**Review if you want, and I'll give you another chapter depending on number and Quality of response. It's a compltete story on my computer, so I COULD give it all to you at once, but I won't. I must make you wait.**

**Enjoy the wait!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Right, it's Yugi's first day on the job.**

**Thank you all for your comments, I'm glad you liked my story and what happened last chapter. I'm happy everyone's okay with how Ryou, Malik and Jono are in the story - Night is an OC, I was tempted to have her called 'Serenity' or Baset for a reference, but then I got lazy and thus Night was born.**

**She's Jono's cat and was raised from a kitten by him and his sister before she passed away from a sickness.**

**Yugi's in the thick of it right now, he can't risk playing, but we'll see how long he can resist. This chapter may be short, and the reason I haven't updated this in a while is because I forgot.**

**That's it: I just forgot.**

**Please read!**

* * *

><p>Yugi stood and stared at the vast gardens he'd been brought to, they were lovely, so large and full of flowers that Yugi was amazed. Tall hedges, and a maze for entertainment purposes at the very end by the walls of the palace, a large pond with fish the colour of copper and gold swam around contentedly, water lilies splashed the surface with the colour of white and pink, the grass was green. Yugi had the urge to sit on it, having never seen so much grass in one place.<p>

The Gardening Master was a very broad man, he was called Raphael and he was stern but that was only because he wanted the work done.

Yugi smiled at the man and his eyes worked their magic, Raphael wasn't as harsh as he normally was. He handed Yugi a bag of gardening tools, and told him to work in the maze. "The centre has flowers and a private pond in it, you'll take care of those flowers and clean the water, it is filthy. I'll come get you when your work time is up."

Yugi nodded "Thank you," he walked into the maze and followed the most trodden paths to find the centre, he did so with ease, only getting one turn wrong. The middle of the gardens was lovely. The flowers were all themed on blues and pinks, the grass was lush, the pond was clean water, only leaves and petals littered the surface; they would have to be taken out of the water.

Yugi smiled and set his tools down, it was very peaceful here.

Yugi pulled out a trowel and began digging up the roots of a stubborn weed, its green clashing with the other greens of the flowers around it. Yugi worked hard, getting the weeds out was just the start, he realized that there were many weeds, all hidden by bushes of flowers, other gardeners had missed or left them, thinking they were unseen. Yugi frowned, those flowers wouldn't grow as well with weeds taking up their space.

Being very careful of the flowers in the beds ne knelt and began attacking the hidden weeds, the pile of the uprooted plants he had soon growing to the size of a dog. Yugi was humming while he worked, his mind far from the palace and in a small village in an unknown direction where Mai was listening to him.

Yugi smiled and remembered the temple where Valon worked, he would be praying for his wellbeing, _I'm living at the Palace … I guess I'm doing alright then._ Yugi laughed to himself, moving onto the next bed and then the next before he knew it. When he was done Yugi stood and admired the flowers.

They were looking a lot nicer, he was sure that they'd grow better now. The pond sparkled and the sky was an amazing shade of blue. _It's very beautiful here …_ Yugi agreed with his Grandpa. Perhaps life here wouldn't be as bad as he thought. Everyone was so nice and the place was so beautiful, the food was good and regular, and the beds were better than at the village.

Yugi sighed, _if only my family was here, this place would be perfect, Mai would love these flowers …_

A butterfly flew past and landed on Yugi's elbow, it tickled his skin and Yugi giggled at it, "Hey little guy," he greeted it warmly. The butterfly soon had a friend land next to him. Yugi outstretched a hand and the third butterfly landed there with delicacy. Yugi was smiling and laughing softly, this was sweet.

Yugi blinked when a shadow covered him, he looked up and squeaked in surprise, the butterflies taking flight in surprise as well. He bowed "My Pharaoh!"

Aknamkanon looked at the little boy in his garden and smiled "Raise."

Yugi did so, feeling so small, this was the Pharaoh! Aknamkanon looked closely at Yugi's face and appeared in deep thought "Please look at me," he requested kindly. Yugi looked up and the Pharaoh was put under the spell of Yugi's eyes. He admitted that this boy was very pretty, he appeared kind too as all the butterflies that only came near his wife had surrounded the youth. He was also a hard worker as his work was piled on a sheet. Aknamkanon frowned as he studied the features of his face "What's your name young one?"

Yugi relaxed a little, the red eyes were a little frightening but the voice was kind, he knew that the Pharaoh wasn't a cruel man. "M-my n-name is Yugi, m-my Pharaoh."

Aknamkanon smiled "Interesting name."

Yugi nodded, blushing a little "My sister named me …"

Aknamkanon nodded and then looked around "You've worked hard, I can seen the improvement, are you new here?"

Yugi blushed at the compliment "Y-yes my Pharaoh, I arrived yesterday."

The Pharaoh nodded again and smiled "Very good work …" he looked at Yugi again then sighed "You remind me of someone … I haven't seen them in years though …"

Yugi blinked "Was … was that man called Shimon?"

The Pharaoh gasped and nodded "Yes, it was, you don't happen to know what happened to my good friend do you?"

Yugi smiled widely "I know what happened, he's my Grandpa."

Aknamkanon took at step back in surprise then smiled widely "You're his Grandson?" Yugi nodded eagerly. The Pharaoh laughed "Goodness I should have guessed, you look so much like him when he was younger. Come with me, Amara and I would love to hear about our old friend," he walked beside Yugi and took him to Raphael "I hope you don't mind if I borrow this young one for today?"

Raphael bowed in respect and nodded "He's worked hard, he can have a rest," he agreed.

* * *

><p>Aknamkanon walked Yugi to a cosy living room where his beautiful wife was sitting and reading a scroll in the peaceful shade. She looked up when she heard them both enter. She looked confused "Dear? I thought you wanted to sit in the gardens for today," she put her scrolls down as she stood up.<p>

Aknamkanon smiled at her "I did, but I thought you'd like to meet Yugi," he indicated to Yugi who was shyly waiting just behind him.

Amara walked over with a feathery grace "Yugi, what a lovely name, may I see your face young one?" she stooped slightly, her hands on her knees because of Yugi's littlish height. Yugi looked up at her, Amara gasped. His eyes were sparkling, slightly unsure and scared, wider than normal because of the uncertainty. His pale cheeks were slightly pink and his knees shook slightly. Amara blinked then smiled, under his spell at once, being a kind woman she was instantly protective of him, even without the spell of his eyes she'd be nice to him. "What beautiful eyes you have," she murmured.

Yugi blushed and looked down "Th-thank you m-my Queen," he stuttered.

Amara stood up and looked at her husband "He is very cute, dearest, why have you brought him here? I thought you'd take me to him," she was smiling warmly and talking gently as she always did.

Aknamkanon smiled and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder "This boy is the Grandson of someone we used to know every well, Amara, dear old Shimon."

Amara gasped in delight, she looked at Yugi and took his hands "You're Shimon's Grandson? How is our old friend?" she asked, sounding excited.

Yugi hesitated before looking up at her, she seemed very nice, he knew she was a very motherly woman and was reminded a little of his Mother, only she was a hard worker who had hardly any time for him once he began to eat more. Mai was the carer when Ran couldn't be. Yugi smiled slightly "He's very well, My Queen."

Amara touched Yugi's hair slightly "You do resemble him a little," she pulled on his hand and sat him down beside her and she faced him with a smile "Please, tell me what happened to Shimon when he left the palace, I want to know everything," she folded her hands but leaned forwards with a smile. Aknamkanon sat on an opposite chair with a reassuring smile as well.

Yugi felt rather small in their presences, but they were very nice, so he took a breath to steady his nerves before talking. He told them what his Grandpa told him, that he'd left the palace with a young peasant girl who had stolen his heart. He told them that they had travelled to her home village and settled down for a peaceful life. He told them the tragedy of losing his first child, a stillbirth, but he loved his wife still and supported her in her mourning. Later they had one child, a son, his name was Aikai. He was a rough mixture of them both with a strong spirit and the courage of a pack of lions.

Yugi told them how a sickness had come to the village and how Shimon and his son survived but his wife didn't. Amara had tears in her eyes "Oh no … poor things, what happened next? Is there anymore happiness?"

Yugi nodded "Aikai met my Mother, Ran and after a few years of courting they got married and had a baby girl, called Mai, she's my older sister"

Aknamkanon smiled "You got along with your sister?" he asked, hearing the loving tone in his voice.

Yugi nodded and smiled widely, he had relaxed as he had spoken to the two royals, they were kind and considerate, not demanding and left any personal issues alone. "Yeah, she's my best friend, she named me, taught me to stand up for myself, she kept me safe, she taught me all sorts of things about growing up, she practically raised me when Mother was too busy … I miss her," he admitted.

Amara wrapped a slender arm around his shoulders "What happened after your sister was born?" she reminded him that his story was only half done.

Yugi made a face "Well, for four years, just about, everything was perfect for all of them, Mai was pretty and nice and the entire village was peaceful and no one was ill or … anything!" he gestured to make sure that they understood how good life was then.

Aknamkanon looked suspicious "But?" he asked, not liking the lead up to the next stage in the story.

Yugi nodded "But … one night just over eighteen years ago a nomadic jackal got into the village, Mother, Mai and Father were walking home from the temple late that night, Father protected Mother and Mai from the jackal when it attacked and killed it, but he died later from his injuries."

Amara winced "Oh, I'm so sorry" She touched his hand "You must miss him"

Yugi shrugged "Yes and no … I never knew him."

Aknamkanon blinked "You never knew him?"

Yugi nodded again "After Father died, Mother found out that she was pregnant with me," Yugi giggled slightly "She often called me her 'gift' because it was because of me that she kept going, she had a reason to live again."

Amara blinked in surprise then smiled, understanding "That was lucky, you saved another just by existing."

Yugi blushed "I never really thought of it that way My Queen."

Amara nodded "What happened then? Is your family alright?"

Yugi nodded with a smile "Yeah, Mother gave birth to me a few months early, they were worried I might be too weak or have something wrong with me, but I was fine. Axw was so happy that she had a little brother," he laughed.

Aknamkanon's lips twitched in a smile "Axw? Sunshine?"

Yugi nodded slightly "Everyone at home calls Mai that, because she has hair like sunshine, it's golden and long …"

Amara smiled "What a lovely thing to call her, she didn't mind, did she?" her brown eyes were warm.

Yugi shook his head "No, Mai loved being called that."

Amara smiled "That's good, please keep talking, what happened when you were born, Little one?"

Yugi blushed at the name "I'm not that short, am I?" he asked hesitantly. Amara just chuckled with her husband and they urged him to continue. "Well …" Yugi thought for a moment. "When I was born everyone was a bit shocked that I had white skin, Mother was worried they people would hate me for it, call me deformed and things, both my parents were tanned … but," he looked at his skin, confused as to why he was like this to this day.

Amara looked concerned "Was anyone mean to you, Yugi?" she asked.

Yugi shook his head "No, not at all, the village was like extended family," he assured her. He thought for a moment "Mai always told me that … er …" he giggled nervously "Her words not mine; One innocent look from those beautiful eyes and the Pharaoh will crumble at your feet," Aknamkanon laughed good naturedly, Amara chuckling too.

The Pharaoh shook his head with a warm smile "I like the sound of your sister, she's got character. And she was also right, your eyes are very … I guess magical, hard to say 'no' to someone like that."

Yugi blushed and giggled "I guess… I never realised, maybe I should look at me feet more to save everyone from my 'Magic'." Amara laughed and patted his shoulder. Yugi laughed too "Mai was always saying funny things like that, she and Valon gave me my nickname; Abw."

"Ivory," Aknamkanon said at once.

Yugi nodded "You can see why …"

Amara nodded kindly "It's a good name, how did you get your name?" she was aware of the time period to think of the _right_ name and knew that Yugi wasn't named right away like her boy.

Yugi went back to his tale "Mai named me," he continued after a second "She told me she saw some kids playing with their dolls, she told me I was like a doll, I was that small as a baby," Amara 'aww-ed' to herself, smiling the entire time. Yugi blushed "Valon, who was a temple keeper in training gave her the inspiration and named me Yugi. It meant Game apparently."

Aknamkanon nodded "Yes, that's true, it means Game in another language, how did your sister know that word?"

Yugi shrugged "It must have been Grandpa, she liked hearing stories of the Palace, I did too," he smiled and looked around. _I never thought I'd end up here …_

Yugi laughed slightly "Mai was very pretty when she grew up, Mother was always working, cleaning, getting food because Grandpa was so old and Father was dead she had to do everything by herself. Mai and Grandpa helped, Grandpa made wooden statues and Mai took care of me," he smiled "Mai's everything to me, the best sister ever …"

Amara winced "How did you end up here, Yugi? Not that it isn't wonderful to meet you, but you don't seem to have the sort of family who would sell you into slavery," she sounded sad as she spoke.

Yugi nodded "No one would do that to me. Mai and I were out a little later than normal, the slavers were at the village, everyone had hidden their children away and was protecting their families. Mai and I arrived back when they were at our house, they saw me and liked me, they thought that because I looked nice I'd fetch a good price."

Yugi shivered suddenly "Mai, Valon, Grandpa, Mother, the entire village tried to stop them from taking me, but they were too strong. The last time I saw my family, they were running after me, trying to get me back. Mai shouted after me; I'll find you … but everyone knows that once the slavers get you, you don't come back."

Amara hugged him suddenly "I am sorry Yugi. Thank you for telling us about our friend, he seems to have had a very good life."

Yugi hugged her back, needing this more than he realised. Amara stroked his hair then stood them both up "Oh my, look at the sky, it's getting late. You should go get your dinner, Yugi, thank you again for talking to us."

Yugi bowed "It was my pleasure, My Queen."

Amara smiled "Beautiful and charming, goodbye Yugi, I hope we can talk again soon," she leaned down and kissed his cheek, much to Yugi's embarrassment.

Yugi nodded and walked out. Aknamkanon smiled after him "Such a nice boy."

Amara nodded and sat in his lap "He's special, dearest. You could feel it too?"

The Pharaoh nodded "It's all in his eyes …"

Amara chuckled "Not entirely, his soul is so pure, I do hope we can see him again."

Aknamkanon nodded and kissed her "Me too, love."

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi has not met Atem yet, but seems to be settling into his job just fine. Once again, sorry for forgetting that this needed to be updated - stuff happened, lots of stuff - but it's here now and I'll have another chapter uploaded immediately!<strong>

**Hopefully you'll all like this and forgive me and move on! See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter!**

**I think the Pharaoh and Queen would treat Yugi nicely and ask about his Grandpa, the old man was Aknamkanon's teacher and adviser before he left to have a family of his own.**

**That would put Grandpa in his eighty's or seventies and the Queen and Pharaoh at least in their early fifties. They can still make an impression though, age doesn't mean much since I think they happen to look young and healthy - all three of them.**

**Now just go onto this chapter and see what happens next for Yugi.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A week had passed.<p>

Yugi sat curled up, wide awake, by the doorway of the hut he shared with Ryou, Malik and Jono, staring at the stars and moon that bathed the entire land in an unreal glow. Night, the cat with eyes that were piercing, was curled up beside Jono and sleeping soundly. She was very devoted to him, Jono said she belonged to his sister before she got sick and died as a child, he kept Night as a memory of her.

Yugi looked at Ryou and Malik and the loudly snoring Jono, they were all so nice, so very friendly, they didn't mind that he was different, they let him cry on their shoulders when he got homesick and they were always letting him have their food, or blankets in a way of comfort. Yugi smiled at them, he liked these new friends a lot. _I miss you Mai … but I think I'll be happy here, I hope Valon will take care of you …_ Yugi blew his blond bangs off his face and then reached under the matting to pull out his flute.

Yugi stuffed it up his shirt and then looked around before stepping outside and going to find an isolated place. Sound travelled at night, he knew, so he had to find somewhere safe … Yugi found himself in the maze, he knew it very well now, he went to a dead end where a bench was. It was lonely here, the moon was full and large. Yugi looked around again to make sure that no one could see or hear him then pulled out his secret.

Yugi admired the silver flute, his last piece of home, his tooth necklace was at home and his old clothes had been burnt because they weren't slave's wardrobe. The stars, sea, and sun patterns on the flute shone in the moonlight and seemed to glitter, the stars twinkled and the sea waves seemed to shimmer with real water, the suns seemed like moons. Yugi traced the metal and sighed.

"If you can hear me, Mai … this is for you … this is … goodbye" he got out at last, tears in his eyes as the flute touched his lips.

* * *

><p>Atem closed his door with a sigh. <em>Another day and another headache<em>. His Mother had talked a lot about an old friend Shimon. Atem met him when he was a baby but didn't remember him at all, he was glad they they'd heard from him, apparently he'd done well with a wife, son and two grandchildren.

_Lucky man …_ Atem thought with a smile. He locked his room door then quickly stripped himself of all jewellery and got into bed. Teá had been at him again, luckily not playing 'music' down his ear, just trying to get too close, calling him by name not title and sitting in his lap.

Atem had shoved her off and stormed to his rooms for an entire afternoon, only appearing at the end to explain what happened to his Father, Aknamkanon agreed she was being too forward and told her to stay in her room for the entire of tomorrow. She kicked up a storm, but no one would side with her.

Atem smirked, an entire day of peace … "Thank you Ra …" he murmured. He opened his crimson eyes and thought to himself, _I should see if Seto wants to spar tomorrow, he used to like that …_ He chuckled when he thought of inviting Jono so that Seto could show off, he did that a lot when Jono was around.

Atem laughed again then smiled, despite of a really irritating day, he was quite happy now.

Music floated into his room.

Atem froze and listened … "A flute?" he whispered as he got out of bed, walking to the balcony and listening harder.

_Na na, na na na, na na_

Yugi played the song and sang the lyrics in his head, this song for Mai, she and Mother and Grandpa far away, he hoped the night would bring this song to them.

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

Atem listened, spellbound, this music was beautiful, so full of emotion that tears were prickling his eyes. He leaned his elbows on the balcony and closed his eyes, the music seemed to speak to him and tugged at his heart. He gave himself completely over to the sound and blocked out all other senses just to hear this clearer.

_The day they took me away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh …_

Atem opened his eyes as the music softened, he pulled on a cloak and opened his doors, seeing that the guards were already in bed he had no problem with running to the gardens and trying to follow the sound.

_Na na na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

Yugi's eyes sparkled with tears, the sound coming from his heart, Mai and Valon, Mother and Grandpa all sitting around him in his mind and listening to his goodbye song. He never told Grandpa and his Mother that he could play, they would never know his secrets. He wouldn't see Mai's wedding, or meet her children, or see his home ever again. He never thought that someone was looking for him …

_Oh …_

_I hope you can hear me 'cause I remember it clearly_

_The day they took me away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh …_

Atem stood at the entrance to the maze and cursed, he didn't know this as well as his parents did, he'd get lost before he even entered! He paused as he thought of what to do, the music continued, getting fast, more emotional, more beautiful.

Atem hesitated for one more moment then decided to wait by the entrance; they had to come out sometime.

_I had my wake up_

_Can't I wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened, I've gone Mai!_

Yugi had tears going down his cheeks. He hiccuped before forcing his breath to even out to continue.

_Now I'm gone, now I'm gone_

_Far away, far away_

_Somewhere you can't bring me back_

_Now I've gone, now I've gone_

_Far away, Far away,_

_Somewhere I'm not coming back!_

The music faltered for one second as Yugi drew a gasping, half sobbing, breath … then continued. Atem heard the pause and realized that the emotion in this song was real and the player was saddened by whatever caused them to play … "Who are you?" he asked.

_The day they took me away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same no._

_The day they took me away_

_Was the day that I found it won't be the same_

_Oh …_

The music softened, the sound of the flute lowering to the mystical lull that floated on the breeze and made the entire song seem no more than a dream. Atem stood up; he didn't want the music to end. "Keep playing … please, keep playing," he whispered, facing the entrance, fascinated with the sound and the player who owned such a sound.

_Na na, na na na, na na_

_I miss you …_

Yugi listened to the final note then burst into tears, _goodbye …_

Once he had calmed down enough to stop sobbing he stood up and began to find his way out of the maze, the flute was hidden up his shirt again, hidden and protected. Yugi left through the side exit, it was closer to the slave's quarters, it was really hidden. He noticed a day or two ago that there was a gap that used to be another way in and out, but it had been grown over to make it look better. Yugi had used that way to get in since the main entrance was too close to the palace, what if someone saw him!

Yugi snuck back into his bed, Night's eyes following his every move and locking eyes with him as if to say; _I know what you are doing_. Yugi felt nervous under her gaze and hid the flute again before laying down to sleep.

* * *

><p>Atem sighed the next morning, after spending most of the next hour waiting he realized that he wasn't going to find the mystery player. Sadly he returned to his room and to sleep, he was walking to his Father's lounge, it was where he normally waited for his Parents, having learnt the highly embarrassing way, that going directly to their rooms wasn't he best idea …<p>

Atem had on his crown and jewels and royal clothes and was walking at an even pace. _I can't get that song out of my head … it was so beautiful, so alive …_ "Who was that?" he murmured as he turned the corner.

And walked into someone.

There was a loud gasp and a splash and a clatter of dropped wood. Atem blinked as he looked down at a young slave, the bucket of water he was carrying had spilt all over the floor and the scrubbing brushes were scattered. The boy was laying in the water, looking a little uncomfortable.

Atem blinked in shock. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he wasn't looking where he was going. He winced at the sight of the boy and offered a hand "I'm sorry, I should have been more aware of where I was going," he apologized at once, knowing he was at fault since he was in his own world and that heavy bucket would have made for some pretty slow reactions due to weight for the slave.

The slave looked up and Atem's eyes widened at the amethyst jewels the boy had for eyes. His skin was white, pale with a slight pink on his cheeks now he had embarrassed himself by making a mess. His hair was similar to Atem's only it lacked the blond lightning strikes, but the boy had a forelock in the center of his forehead, it was very cute.

Yugi blinked and stared up at the man before him. He was very handsome … his skin was richly bronze, his figure slim but riddled with taunt, rock hard muscles, though he looked rather boyish. His eyes were a stunning crimson, his hair tipped in the same red of his eyes, he was glittering in gold and jewels but they looked daily and not for occasions. Yugi saw the crown and at once dropped his gaze in respect. "I-I'm sorry," he stuttered.

Atem smiled and jerked his hand again "Me too, I should have been looking where I was going."

Yugi glanced up and smiled then took the hand and let himself be helped up, he looked at the floor and himself and groaned "Oh no …" he bit his knuckle, _Alister will have a fit if he sees this mess!_ The man was a cleanliness freak who was great for the cleaning team but picky too, nothing was clean enough for him.

Atem saw the state of the floor and winced as well "Sorry about this, here, let me help."

Yugi was about to protest but Atem just waved a hand and the shadow magic put all the water back into the bucket. Yugi blinked "Wow … thank you … My Prince!" he added when he realized who he was talking to, he bowed slightly.

Atem smiled "My pleasure, what's your name?"

"Yugi, your highness," Yugi smiled and glanced at Atem's face.

Atem smiled back at him "Yugi … that's a nice name."

Yugi blushed a little "Th-thank you." Everyone said that to him, but for some reason his blush only got stronger the more people said it.

Atem looked him over and liked the blush he wore on his cheeks, he seemed nice to talk to and honest as well. "Are you new here?" he asked, he had never seen a slave with white skin before.

Yugi nodded as he picked up the bucket and tools "Yes, your highness, I arrived here just over seven days ago," he stood up and smiled "It's my first day on cleaning duty and I already managed to make a mess," he rolled his eyes.

Atem laughed and Yugi smiled, very pleased that he managed to make the Prince laugh like that, a tingle in his toes and stomach spreading to the rest of his body. Atem shook his head and smiled at him "Where are you headed? You seem a little lost."

Yugi looked embarrassed "I … I'm meant to be cleaning your chambers today, My Prince … but …"

Atem smiled kindly "You don't know where they are?" Yugi blushed and Atem smiled "Down this corridor and up the stairs with the sun over it, my rooms are on the left."

Yugi looked down the corridor and nodded "Right, thank you, My Prince," he bowed and made his way down the corridor.

Atem smiled after him "Glad I could help," he murmured and then continued his journey to the lounge where he'd meet his parents.

* * *

><p>Atem entered the rooms and found his parents talking happily "Good morning," he greeted with a smile.<p>

Amara stood up and rushed over for a hug, being very affectionate towards her only son "Hello, my boy."

Atem blushed "Mother," he whined but hugged her back anyway. "I'm not a kid anymore."

Amara chuckled "Aw my poor baby," she kissed his forehead "We were just talking about a lovely young man who we met with a week ago."

"Who's that?" Atem asked as he took a seat with his parents.

Aknamkanon smiled "He's called Yugi, very nice little slave."

Atem perked up "Yugi?"

Amara nodded and picked up a pate of dates to eat "Such a lovely boy, easy to talk to, but shy as anything, I saw him yesterday when he was tending to our roses."

Atem blinked "Does he have pale skin and amethyst eyes?"

Amara nodded "You've met him? Isn't he lovely? I'm so glad we have such nice people around to talk to, Teá is getting on my nerves."

The Prince shivered "Please don't mention her, she's been stalking me all week," his parents just laughed and turned their attentions to the next big event that was coming; a high ranking group of Priests and Priestesses from the temple of Light were coming to talk to them about a very important matter, they wouldn't say what is was about as it was too important for just anyone to hear and talk of.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually <strong>**found Avril Lavine's 'the day you slipped away' in a flute solo on UTube - I suggest you go listen to one to get an idea of what Atem was listening to. Yugi makes up lyric's in his head, but can't sing them aloud for obvious reasons.**

**Now Atem's met Yugi and is aware that there's a new musician somewhere out there. Let's just hope that Yugi isn't caught anytime soon ...**

**See you in later chapters!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Next chapter is here!**

**Everyone seems to like the irony of haveing Atem wish to meet the musician, then actually meet him the next day but be completely unaware of it. Now that they have actually met there should be some more interesting interactions.**

**Let's see what's in store for the both of them:**

* * *

><p>Yugi hummed lightly as he finished cleaning the Prince's rooms. Because the Prince had no personal servant or slave, the cleaning crew took shifts for cleaning his rooms. The Pharaoh and the Queen had a personal servant each to take care of things like room cleaning and reminders; the Queen had a helpful little girl called Rebecca and the Pharaoh had a boy named Leon.<p>

Rebecca and Leon were a couple and it just proved how much the Queen loved seeing people in love together, she arranged this on purpose so that they could still see each other.

Yugi pulled the last sheet onto the bed and then picked up his bucket and tools before leaving the room, he had been given this duty all week. Yugi had worked hard to please the Prince and, on three lucky days, he caught the Prince in his room in the mornings so he got a chance to talk to him. Yugi felt so honoured and many of the servants were jealous and asked him about the Prince often, mostly girls although it was a well known fact that he was disinterested that gender.

Yugi smiled up at the guard as he left, the guard nodded at him "Last day on the job?"

Yugi nodded "Yes, sir. I'll be back in the gardens tomorrow."

The guard nodded "Good good, see you around small fry," Yugi rolled his eyes as he left. He was used to those names by now. They weren't mean names, they were fond nicknames. He missed being called Abw, though …

Yugi reached the bottom of the stairs and blinked as something shiny caught his eye. He looked down and saw a very expensive broach lying on the ground, carelessly dropped. Yugi bent down and picked it up, seeing the Eye of Horus on it he knew it belonged to Prince Atem. Only royalty had the right to wear this symbol, and the Pharaoh's room was nowhere near here, so it had to belong to Atem.

Yugi looked back up the stairs and knew he had to return it, he placed the bucket on the bottom of the stairs and made his way up the steep climb.

Yugi was about to enter the rooms when the guard barked "What are you doing shrimp?"

Yugi jumped, that wasn't the voice of the guard earlier! He looked up and saw a face that was heavily scared and one eye was white … yep he would have definitely remembered _that_ face! The guards outfit looked a little small for him … and he seemed to be constantly adjusting the collar …

Yugi hesitated then held out the broach "I found this on the floor, it belongs to the Prince," he said confidently.

The guard nodded "Quickly in and out then." Yugi did so, but … he looked back at the strange guard and had a bad feeling …

"Hey, Yugi."

Yugi blinked as Ryou called out to him, Ryou stood a few meters way, holding his own cleaning tools with a smile on his face "What you doing down here? I thought you'd be finished by now."

Yugi smiled at him "Hey, Ryou. Yeah I've just finished, I had to bring back a lost broach though, I'll be with you in a minute," he picked up the bucket and then thought "Ryou? You know the guards that are placed by the Prince's rooms?"

Ryou nodded "Sure I know of them, normally one or two there, isn't that right?" he ran a hand through his hair to shake out some dust.

Yugi nodded and frowned "How often do they change shifts?" he asked, the uneasy feeling not leaving him alone.

Ryou blinked "How often … Shift changes, mmm" he thought for a moment "They're like us really, they change once in a while so that they are awake and not tired out, more often than we do. I think it's every three days … Yugi?"

Yugi had gone pale. The nicer guard he's spoken to had only had two days on duty… which meant that-

Yugi dropped the bucket and ran back the way he came, Ryou shouting after him and following after putting his own tools down.

* * *

><p>Atem sighed as he made his way to his rooms, the meetings were always busy, he'd get some rest just after noon then he'd have to witness a few more trails. After that there were his lessons, then his sword training, then he'd have to bid goodbye to some nobles who were leaving- unfortunately Teá wasn't one of them. <em>Ra, my days are packed …<em>

Atem hadn't been sleeping very well. Every night or every other night the mysterious musician had played from somewhere in the gardens. He'd listen for as long as they played. Lately the music was happier, he was glad of it as the very first song had brought tears to his eyes.

Atem approached his rooms and had just put his hand on the door to push it open when three things happened at once.

One; the guard pulled out a dagger and the end was pointed at Atem's exposed back. Two; Atem realized that this guard was different that the one he'd seen earlier. And three; someone shouted "No!" and a small body crashed into his own and send him stumbling into his rooms. The same voice shouted in pain a split second later.

Atem looked over his shoulder once he had caught his balance and saw the assassin move to attack him again.

Atem pulled back a fist and hit the fake guard in the chest – only getting a little scratch on his arm from the dagger – with shadow magic packed into the hit. The guard went flying into the opposite wall, he slipped down and lay still.

Atem half expected his neck to have been snapped from the force of impact.

"Yugi! Yugi, are you alright? Say something!"

"R-Ryou …"

Atem stepped outside his rooms at the panicked voices and saw Yugi laying in the arms of a another slave boy. The pale slave had a hand pressed to his lower stomach, right by his hip bone, he had tears running down is face and he looked like he was in a lot of pain. Atem knelt and took Yugi's hand away from his hip gently, blood gushed out around the fingers and Yugi whimpered.

Atem's eyes widened, this boy had been stabbed. He saved his life. "Yugi, hold on," he said encouragingly. The fake guard moaned and tried to move.

Three guards appeared from down the hall, they must have heard the screaming, and looked around in shock.

Atem stood and pointed to the assassin "Have him thrown in the dungeons for attempted assassination, and one of you get Isis and some healers, this boy needs help," the guards ran off to do that, two dragging the fake guard who howled with every painful movement. So not a broken neck, but definitely broken legs, arms and shattered ribcage.

Atem looked back at Yugi and the boy looked up at him, biting his lip very hard Atem feared he'd break the skin "You saved me," Atem said softly.

Yugi nodded and winced "T-the g-guard-" he tried to sit up and look for the real man.

Atem helped Ryou lay him back on the floor, they both feared he would over exert himself. "Don't worry about him, I'll take care of it. What's your name?" he asked Ryou.

Ryou bowed slightly "Ryou, My Prince. Yugi just ran off and …" he whimpered and helped him press on the wound, keeping as much blood in his body as they could. "Hold on my friend."

Yugi nodded, shaking and as pale as death. Then he passed out.

Isis appeared with three healers and the guard a moment later. Her eyes widened at the sight of the young slave on the floor with the Prince and another slave. "What happened?" she asked as she knelt, seeing blood coming out from under the hands of the white haired slave boy.

Atem answered her "An assassin tried to kill me, this boy saved my life by jumping in the way. Please Isis, can you help him?" he pleaded.

Isis moved Ryou's hands for a moment then nodded "I'll do what I can," she promised. Isis turned to the guard "Can you carry him? Everyone else follow me," she stood to let the guard lift the unconscious boy.

Atem raised his hand and picked Yugi up himself "He saved my life, I want to help him," he said when Isis blinked in surprise. Yugi was as limp as a rag doll, and his weight seemed more as it was not just mass Atem was holding onto, it was his life too.

Isis nodded "Very well, please follow me."

* * *

><p>Yugi groaned as he came to a few hours later. His eyes fluttered open and he saw the stone ceiling of a place he'd never been in before. His eyes wandered over shelves and herbs and bandages before he realised he must be in a healing chamber. Yugi tried to sit up but yelped in pain as a harsh throbbing, sore and stabbing pain made itself known in his lower stomach, right by his hip bone.<p>

Yugi winced and pressed a hand to it. "What? Where am I?" he murmured softly.

"You're awake, at last."

Yugi looked up and saw two people standing in the doorway to the room. He recognised the male at once; Mahad looked very relieved and happy to see Yugi awake, he breathed a sigh of relief as Yugi watched him. The woman standing next to him he did not recognise at all. She was slim and pretty, blue eyes that were very kind but wise, her necklace had an eye on it; Yugi guessed she was a priestess. Her skin was tanned and her hands were wrapped around a steaming cup of medicine.

Yugi smiled weakly at them both "Hello Mahad, Priestess …"

The woman smiled "How are you feeling?" she asked, moving to sit on a stood by his bed.

Yugi winced as she helped him sit up, whimpering as the bandages pressed against the painful point. "Um … my side really hurts …" he admitted softly then slightly louder "Priestess? What happened? What's wrong with me?" he questioned, not remembering how he had ended up here.

The priestess smiled at him "Call me Isis when we're not around the court. You saved the Prince from an assassin, remember?"

Yugi closed his eyes as he rubbed his temples. Then he gasped, at once he flinched from the movement. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "I remember … the guard … he wasn't meant to change that day, but there was someone else, instead of-" his voice was rising in stress as he remembered watching the fake guard raise a dagger at the unprotected Prince.

"Hush Yugi, it's alright," Mahad soothed when Yugi cried a bit more, he stood behind Isis.

Yugi sniffed "Mahad? Is the Prince alright?"

Mahad nodded "He's fine, he's only suffering from a wounded pride," he chuckled "He said he could handle anything and yet he needs our most gentle servant to save his royal behind."

Yugi smiled and resisted the urge to laugh for fear of more pain. Isis put the bowl to his lips "Blow," she warned as he began to drink. Yugi swallowed the warm liquid, gagging when it hit the back of his throat. Isis rubbed his back and encouraged him to keep drinking "You were very brave," she said as she checked the bandage.

Yugi blinked "I was?"

Isis smiled "Many would just tell a guard and be off with it, yet you jump before a knife and take a killing blow," she pressed another bandage over the old one "Luckily for you it'll only scar and you'll be able to walk in a few weeks."

Yugi sighed "That's good, I hope I didn't worry anyone."

Mahad smiled gently "Ryou was worried. I'll go tell him and the other two that you're going to be fine. Isis? Should I …"

She nodded "Yes, he's been asking as often as those boys, tell him when you see him," she agreed. Mahad nodded and left the room with a quick goodnight in Yugi's direction.

Yugi looked up at the priestess. "Isis? Who else has been asking about me?"

Isis finished tying off the bandage and said "Prince Atem."

Yugi jumped then instantly yelped.

Isis gave him a look "Don't. Move" she ordered sternly before picking up the used bandages "He's been very worried, he'd like to thank his saviour personally. I think you'll get a promotion of some sort for this, rest for now. I think you'll see him sometime tomorrow."

Yugi heard her leave but just stared out the window at the moon with wide eyes, _the Prince … has been worried about me … ME!_ Yugi felt lightheaded and could only stare where his eyes landed; the moon.

Yugi sat up, wincing the entire time, but he had to get to the window. He limped over, with one hand pressed to his bandage, and leaned out the window towards the gardens, the moon, and where he played his treasure music. Yugi blinked then realised that was why he wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight, he needed to play his music …

* * *

><p>Atem stared up at the moon from his balcony and bit his lip worriedly. <em>Yugi …<em> the small boy, looking no older than twelve, with skin lighter than he believed possible, had been hurt, could of died, because he was careless …

Atem pulled at his bangs in frustration, seeing Ryou holding Yugi and begging him to hold on and keep awake, crying the entire time, and Yugi … he was pale as death, holding a weak hand over the wound that should have been on Atem's body … not his. Atem pinched his nose and groaned. _It should have been me … not him …_ "He doesn't deserve it …"

"My Prince."

Atem jumped at the new voice and turned around, a hand flying to his dagger in his belt, but the instantly relaxing when he saw Mahad by the door. He relaxed and gestured for him to enter "Mahad … I'm sorry, I acted without thinking."

Mahad smiled and nodded understandingly "I'm sure after an attempt on my life I'd be just as cautious," he allowed.

Atem rolled his eyes and left the balcony to talk to him properly, face to face "Be thankful that you'll never have to find out what it feels like, you wanted to see me?" he asked with a smile. Mahad was the man who taught him how to control his shadow magic and yet they were very good friends on top of that.

Mahad smiled and nodded "Yes. I thought you'd like to know that Yugi, the boy who saved your life, is scheduled to make a full recovery. Isis tells me he'll only scar a little."

Atem breathed a sigh of relief "Thank the gods … thanks for telling me Mahad. I was worried about him."

Mahad smiled "If I could be entirely honest, My Prince, you never fail to impress and amaze me that way."

Atem raised an eyebrow "And how do I amaze you?" he questioned, Mahad's response baffling him.

Mahad chuckled "Don't boost your ego too much, Atem. You're still my student even if you're due to be the most powerful man in Egypt one day."

Atem laughed "Gods forbid that day be anytime soon."

Mahad nodded "I second that," both didn't want anything to happen to the current Pharaoh, they respected and loved him too much to wish that on him. Mahad continued "I was just commenting on the fact that you, who could have any and everything he could ever want, is in fact one of the most unspoilt boy I've ever met."

Atem laughed "Thanks, and … boy?" he added, _that's a little demeaning._

Mahad chuckled "You may think you're a man, My Prince, but you have a while to go," he informed him, crossing his arms firmly.

Atem nodded with understanding once he realised what Mahad was talking about. "I know. Thanks for coming to talk to me Mahad, that's put me at ease enough to sleep tonight."

Mahad nodded "Goodnight, My Prince, pleasant dreams."

"Goodnight Mah-" Atem froze, as the unmistakeable sound of a flute filled his ears.

Mahad looked at him, confused "My Prince?"

Atem held up a hand "Do … do you … hear that?" he asked hesitantly, his head tilting to catch the sound, it was more beautiful this time, happier, peaceful … Atem found himself falling more in love with the sound.

Mahad blinked when he realised what the Prince meant and gasped "It's beautiful …" he murmured as the notes grew to a point then lowered only to peek higher again with the image of rushing water or the wind.

Atem sighed … this is what he'd been missing. His face relaxed and the tension left his body at the beautiful sound so late at night. Then he frowned "Something's …" he looked around, sharply "Something's different," he said.

Mahad looked confused "You've heard this before?"

Atem shook his head "Not this song, but … the same flute. I can tell … it's," he turned to the balcony then his eyes widened "It's coming from inside the Palace!" he said as he realised this, rushing to the doors and opening them.

Mahad blinked and followed him "My Prince, please! You shouldn't be out so late, after today you should know-"

Atem raised a hand sharply for silence. Then followed his ears, running down corridors to the sound of music. _Where are you? Who's playing, please, Ra, let me find this player today!_

"My Prince!" Isis exclaimed as he rounded a corner.

Atem looked around "Do you know who's playing?"

Isis shook her head, Mahad joining them after a moment of catching up "I got out of bed to find the player also, I've heard this flute on several nights … isn't it beautiful?" her eyes closed as the music swept her up and seemed to carry her away while she stood still surrounded by stone walls.

Atem nodded "Do you know where they are?"

Isis looked around and then shook her head, Atem sighed and just then the music ended. Isis and Mahad gasped in disappointment when the sound faded and didn't start back up again.

Atem shook his head "No, please. Don't stop …" his prayers weren't answered …

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so Yugi's started being reckless in my opinion, playing in the Palace walls; of course lots of people will hear that! Silly boy. But he needed it to feel better and let out whatever he was bundling up inside him.<strong>

**Atem's just had his life saved, and Yugi's on his way to recovery as a result, but it's better than one being dead. Plus we get to meet Isis, and I've always liked how cool and calm she is.**

**I hope you all liked and see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the great responses people! It's very appreciated.**

**Yugi's getting rather reckless with his music, and it's attracting attention which may not be wise considering where he's living. Also consider if Teá found out: she'd throw a fit so loud she would deafen herself.**

**I'm sorry the last part was cliché in how Yugi the slave saves Atem the prince from an assasin and Atem gets off scott free with Yugi taking the fall in his stead. But I wrote this a long time ago, and I wasn't used to NOT using cliché's. And anyway, I hope that this tiny point will be overlooked and the rest comes into play without chiché's.**

**Please read on my lovely viewers!**

* * *

><p>Yugi woke in the morning with a slight panic of not being in his own bed with his friends. Then he sat up, the stabbing pain in his lower abdomen reminded him of what happened. Yugi lay back down with a hiss of pain. <em>Ouch … I guess sneaking off to get my flute and hiding it in the rafters over my head after I'd done with it wasn't the best idea … I bet the bandages bled through.<em> Yugi glanced down and sighed when he saw the stubborn red stain through the course cloth.

Light footsteps brought his attention to the door. Isis appeared with a business face "Good morning."

Yugi nodded "Good morning," he replied, softer than she spoke, she was used to being heard and spoke with confidence while Yugi spoke softly, half hoping he wouldn't be heard encase he said something wrong.

Isis smiled and sat beside him, she pulled down his blankets and her eyebrows rose at the bloodstained bandages. "So you toss and turn in your sleep?" she asked, confusion clear in her voice. There shouldn't be this much blood, she had sealed it up.

Yugi shrugged and said "I don't know. No one's ever told me that I do … I guess I must when I have nightmares … my sister usually woke up because I kicked or hit her in my sleep" he laughed a little at the idea of that.

Isis made a thoughtful noise before getting some more bandages out and placing the bowl of food and another bottle of medicine on a side table. "I'd better get that cleaned and checked then," she said out loud, clearly speaking to herself at that moment. "Could you sit up for me please?"

Yugi scooted into a sitting position then relaxed against the end of the bed. Isis took off his bandage and bathed the wound very carefully. Yugi was surprised by how much it didn't hurt. "It … it doesn't hurt," he said in shock halfway through.

Isis smiled and then began to apply a healing ointment to the wound "Many have said I have healers hands, I don't like causing suffering, just healing it." She made him stretch to see if the wound would bleed. She nodded "As long as you don't walk or bend down you shouldn't have anymore bleeding," she bandaged up his pale torso and then gave him some food "Breakfast, eat up."

Yugi did, eagerly "It's been a while since I've had a warm breakfast," he said, licking his lips to catch the warm stew's every drop.

Isis was looking at the bed coverings "Strange," she murmured.

Yugi looked at her "What's strange?"

Isis jumped then shook her head "Just that your bandages are nearly soaked through but the sheets are spotless, the only explanation is that you were walking around sometime last night … you don't sleep walk do you?"

Yugi shook his head "Not that I know of, I sleep talk though. Mai teased me about it for years," he laughed a little. _But I did walk to get my flute last night …_ he thought nervously.

Isis thankfully left the issue alone after that.

* * *

><p>Yugi was left to relax, he had about three weeks to heal and recover before he was allowed to get up and start to ease his way back into work. Yugi smiled to himself, <em>gardening and polishing isn't that strenuous. I'll be back to work before anyone realises it.<em>

A light knock jerked him out of his thoughts. Yugi looked over and saw the shadow of someone at the door "Come in," he called when he had sat up enough to talk to someone, propped up on about three pillows and the back of the bed rest.

Atem peered around the door "Hello."

Yugi blinked and put a hand to his chest and bowed his head, because Isis told him not to move his torso if he could help it, and that if the Prince came in – as he would since he'd want to thank Yugi personally – he should just avert his eyes and lower his head in respect. "Good Morning, My Prince," Yugi greeted lowly.

Atem frowned as he came into the room "You can look at me, Little One," Yugi blushed a bit as he peeked up through his blond bangs, smiling shyly at the gold adorned figure of the Prince. Atem smiled and chuckled "See? That wasn't so hard was it?"

Yugi just looked away with his cheeks burning.

Atem winced, he hadn't wanted to hurt the boy, or embarrass him. Atem walked over and sat on the side of the bed, Yugi's head snapping back to him in surprise. Atem smiled "How are you?"

Yugi shrugged and leaned back on the pillows "Alright, I guess. Isis says I'll be able to walk in three weeks."

Atem smiled "That's good. I'd have hated it if you had to suffer because I was careless."

Yugi shook his head "You're the Prince. If I had been permanently damaged it wouldn't have mattered to many people," he pointed out.

Atem frowned "It would have mattered to me." Yugi's eyes were questioning. Atem smiled warmly "I would have sent the assassin to hell myself if you had died for me. Just because I was born as Prince doesn't mean you life isn't worth as much as mine," he explained.

Yugi smiled a little "Really? You're …"

Atem raised an eyebrow "Yes?"

Yugi squirmed uncomfortably "Promise you won't be mad or offended, My Prince?" he asked, not wanting to speak his mind just encase the Prince got angry.

Atem thought for a moment "As long as it's honest, I don't think I'll mind," he allowed.

Yugi smiled again "I was just thinking … you're a lot more modest and equal minded than I'd expect you to be, being born with everything you could ever wish for."

Atem laughed, he couldn't help it, this boy was just so honest and clear-headed, pure and a little naïve. Atem liked him already "I heard that just the other day," he said with a grin. "Tell me, Yugi, how old are you?"

Yugi had relaxed as soon as Atem had begun laughing, he had a nice laugh and it put him at ease. "I'm seventeen, I had my birthday two weeks ago."

Atem nodded "A year younger than me, you don't really look seventeen, if I may say so."

Yugi rolled his eyes "You can say it, I get that a lot. I was born small, Mai always said I was her doll when I was a baby," he wrinkled his nose a little.

Atem felt a slight jealous pang when he heard the way he spoke of the girl, he must have thought a lot of her. "Who's Mai?" _I hope she's nothing too special to him …_

Yugi smiled "Mai's my sister," Atem at once smiled in relief and interest. Yugi continued after a beat "She's the best sister ever, she looked after me ever since I was a newborn. I used to call her Axw and she called me Abw."

Atem grinned "Abw?"

Yugi blushed "She thought it fit, and they sound similar so people knew we were siblings and stuff …"

Atem nodded "It's very fitting," he tilted his head curiously "Is your skin naturally that colour? Or did you get some injury or illness …" he trailed off unsure, maybe he hailed from a distant land?

Yugi smiled "I was born this way, Grandpa thinks that it's because I was born earlier than I should have been, he thinks that's also the reason I'm so small too."

Atem laughed with the smaller teen "Well … it's not so bad, just a little unusual," he pointed out.

Yugi nodded "Mother called me her gift, I bet she misses me …" he sighed as he looked out the window and then brought his attention back to the Prince who was looking sympathetic.

"I'm sorry."

Yugi nodded and they were silent for a long while.

Atem cleared his throat at last and said "I'd like to thank you for saving my life"

Yugi blushed a little and shook his head "You don't need to do anything, I was just happy to help."

Atem smiled kindly, Yugi's heart thudded in his chest, and it wasn't an entirely bad feeling … Atem blinked his red eyes and Yugi's daze was broken and he listened once again. "I was thinking, I'd like to have you around a bit more … would you like to become my Personal Servant?"

Yugi gasped "Seriously?" he whispered, _of all the people in Egypt he's asking me! And he's ASKING not demanding …_

Atem smiled at his response "Should I take that as a yes?"

Yugi nodded eagerly "Yes! Yes, thank you," he bowed as much as he could again.

Atem patted his shoulder "You shouldn't bow when your injured, start respecting me once you're back on your feet, call me Atem when no one else is around, alright?" he winked at Yugi's lost expression "I hear Prince so often I feel like I'm forgetting my own name sometimes."

Yugi chuckled "Al-alright … Atem." That would take a little getting used to.

Atem smiled and stood up "I bet I'm late for the meeting now … ah, never mind. If it was that important they would have come and found me," Yugi and the Prince shared one final laugh before Atem left.

* * *

><p>That kind of interaction happened a lot over the following week and a half. Yugi recovered very quickly, faster than Isis predicted, and she shortened his rest period to only two weeks. Yugi was scratching some shapes into a bit of wood, trying to scratch out a picture of home, he'd been thinking about his home a lot, telling Atem all he knew of it.<p>

Atem had listened well, not just because he was there, he was really interested and he asked a lot of questions about Yugi's life, trying to understand how people lived beyond the walls of the city and Palace.

Yugi had played his flute every night and he knew that it was the music he was playing that made him feel better; it helped his recovery as he was happier, thinking of Mai and his new job and his new life, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He never realized that it was his music that was shaking the palace. Yugi had taken the flute and played up in the rafters, high, next to a window so that the sound could travel outside and not point his location as easily as if he was playing it inside a closed room.

But he was about to find out how much the Prince was in love with his treasure music as his friends came to visit him.

* * *

><p>Yugi looked up as someone knocked "Come in," he called, sitting up, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed because he was itching to move after a week and a few days in one room.<p>

Jono smiled around the door "Well looks who's live and kicking!"

Ryou and Malik piled in after him. Ryou at once rushed up to Yugi and hugged him "Oh Yugi! I'm so glad you're alright," he said as he released him and held the smaller by his shoulders.

Yugi held his arms and smiled "I'm alright Ryou, it's so good to see you."

Malik slapped Yugi on the back lightly "I knew you were trouble," he joked as he sat on Yugi's bed "So… what's life like in here? Looks cosy."

Yugi nodded "Nice to see you too Malik. It's nice in here, a little lonely …"

Malik blinked "Lonely?"

Yugi nodded and put his scratch pad down to fold his legs, with a slight wince as the tender skin was stretched "I'm so used to sleeping next to people, Mai, Mother and Grandpa at home all slept around my bed, and in the hut I've got you three in the same room. Here I'm all by myself," he explained.

Jono sat at Yugi's feet "I heard from Seto that you got the honour of being the Prince's personal servant."

Ryou and Malik's jaws dropped at that. Yugi blinked "You called the High Priest by name!" he said in shock.

Jono rolled his eyes but had a slight blush too "Well … me and him … we're lovers, see?"

Yugi blinked "Oh … well, I'm happy for you, he's nice to you, right?" he asked, hoping that Jono wasn't being forced into a relationship.

Jono nodded and shrugged "He's likes an argument as much as I do, he's alright. Has an annoying habit of calling me Mutt and Puppy half the time," the three boys chuckled, Jono laughed as well then pointed a finger at Yugi "But no changing the subject mister. So … is Seto telling porkies, or do we have to start kissing your feet too?"

Yugi laughed "The High Priest isn't a liar, Jono. The Prince asked me to take that position," he confirmed.

Ryou and Malik gasped "Wow … Good for you shortie." Malik messed Yugi's hair affectionately "You've got in, right by the big man."

Yugi batted his hands away from him and turned to Ryou for help. Ryou smiled kindly and then said "Leave Yugi alone, he did something brave, it's only right he should be rewarded for saving the Prince. I hardly see you two charging an assassin, now do I?"

Jono and Malik grimaced in defeat. Jono perked up after a second "I don't know about his royal highness, but if it were Seto, I'd be on that healers bed beaten black and blue for him."

Yugi and Ryou made 'aww' noises while Malik shoved the other blond over. "Sissy."

Jono glared "As if the pair of you wouldn't do the same for Bakura and Marik!" the two sobered at the thought and agreed after a moment of consideration. Jono smirked in victory and then turned to Yugi "Anyway, have you three heard about the Moonlight Musician?"

Ryou blinked "The Who?"

"Moonlight. Musician," Jono spelled out very slowly.

Malik frowned "I heard someone in the forge talking about him, apparently this player managed to stir up everyone who's heard it," he added.

Yugi had a gut feeling, _oh Ra, are they talking about me?!_ "Why Moonlight Magician?" Ryou asked just as Yugi was beginning to panic inside.

Jono answered "Because this guy only plays at night, and no one's seen him, or her, and Seto told me it's the most beautiful thing he's ever heard. Hell even Prince Charming's in love with it … Yugi?"

Yugi had gone very red at that last comment, he clasped his hands and kept his mouth tightly shut. Ryou shook his stiff shoulder lightly "What's wrong Yugi?"

Yugi thought about the flute high above their very heads. _Oh Ra, I'm dead! I never thought that the entire palace would hear it! What was I thinking!_

Malik waved a hand in front of Yugi's face "Yugi, your scaring us."

Yugi closed his eyes tightly and couldn't meet their eyes. Jono frowned then a horrible thought crossed his mind "Yug … is, this guy … you?"

Yugi jumped and that was all the answer the boys needed. Ryou's hands flew over his mouth, Malik jumped away from him and Jono leapt to his feet and had to stop himself from shouting, he grabbed Yugi's shoulders and hissed "Are you Crazy?! You can't play! What if someone like the guards found out?"

Yugi shook terribly then shouted "I'm sorry!" and burst into tears.

Jono realised he was being harsh and let the boy go. Ryou at once had his arms around him "Shh. Well done, Jono, that's just what a recovering person needs," he scolded. "Yugi, tell us you can read and write at least, please?" he begged, then he'd be partly within the law, with his new status as the Prince's servant it might _just_ let him get by.

Yugi shook his head "I can't read or write," he admitted.

Malik groaned and slapped his forehead "Great. Just great. You could lose your hand for this, or worse, if that stuck up Mitzaki family found out it was you, you'd be put to death for it! Lady Teá's gone mad trying to find the player that's stealer _her,_" he quote marked the word with his fingers "Prince Atem. Seriously, throw the thing away."

"_No_!" Yugi shouted. Everyone leaned away from his horrified yell. Yugi covered his mouth "I … I'm sorry. But I can't throw it away … it's the last thing I have of my family … Mai gave it to me …" he whispered at the end before curling up and lying down on his pillow and sobbing his heart out.

Ryou at once tried to sooth him, Malik and Jono looked at each other and thought of what to do, but there didn't seem to be a way out of it. Malik touched Yugi's foot "Hey, I'm sorry … I didn't realise how much it meant to you, Yugi."

Jono nodded "Same …" Yugi lifted his head and smiled a little but didn't get up. Jono sighed and then said "Look, Yug. We didn't say what we said outa meanness, we just don't wanna see you get hurt. If you stop playing, then no one's gunna find out it's you, see? So … keep the thing, just make sure it's never heard."

Yugi stayed still as he thought this over then sighed "Okay," it was the only way.

Ryou helped him sit up and rubbed his back as he dried his eyes. "Promise you won't play?"

Yugi smiled and covered Ryou's hand with his "I promise."

Everyone smiled at the truce. Isis knocked next and peered around the door "Time up boys, leave my patient to rest, he'll be up and running before you know it." She assured them as they filed out.

Ryou hesitated "Goodbye Yugi, get well soon, and thank you," he added; meaning the promise. Yugi nodded slightly and then he was once again alone, with his scratch pad.

* * *

><p>Atem picked Yugi up at noon three days after Yugi's promise, he was a little sad that he wasn't able to play but happy that they would keep his secret. Atem was also a little gloomy that he hadn't heard the beautiful music for three nights in a row and was normally rather down in the mornings because of it.<p>

Yugi pulled on his new robes, blue and cream, and golden armbands with his collar symbol changed to show he was the personal servant to the Prince. Yugi was very excited he kept jumping as Isis did one last check over. She lightly smacked his hip as she knelt to examine the recent scar "Damn it, child, quit jumping," she scolded as she finally made him stand still enough to tie the lose bandage closed and help him pull on his shirt.

Yugi winced as he stretched his tender side, "Ouch! I'm sorry Isis," he said as soon as he was out of the pain zone.

Isis nodded, her blue eyes focused as she smartened him up. "Right, all done, don't overdo it, it's only your first day. Remember what I told you?"

Yugi nodded "No lifting heavy objects if I can help it, no running unless it's an emergency and no energetic cartwheels or stretches," he smiled at the end, _as if I'll need to do that._

Isis chuckled too "That's right. Remember to stretch a little before you go to bed to get some strength back," she reminded him as she gave him a once over with her eyes, prowling round him, looking for flaws and hints that his health wasn't up to her standard. Yugi shifted a little uncomfortably under her hawk like gaze. Finally she stopped and smiled "Yes, I think you're ready, follow me Yugi."

Yugi smiled and followed after her, trotting a little to keep up with her longer legs. Yugi quickly recalled what being a personal servant meant, what his duties were; he had to clean the Prince's chambers, and this included personal items like jewellery, he had to be with the Prince at all times and assist him whenever he wishes for something, he can only take orders from the Prince, can only be punished by him, can only speak, interact, and have a relationship with people that the Prince approves of. _So basically he controls my life,_ Yugi thought, but he wasn't saddened, he was going to serve the Prince of Egypt! He couldn't be more excited!

Isis opened a large set of doors and entered the meeting hall, Isis smiled at everyone and gestured for Yugi to stand behind Atem. Yugi did so, his hands folded and his head down, only being seen when he was ordered to be, otherwise it was part of his role to be invisible.

Atem smiled warmly at Yugi before turning back to the meeting. Yugi felt his heart flutter slightly as Atem smiled. And he found … it wasn't an entirely bad feeling.

Atem smiled to himself, Yugi looked good in higher servants clothing, he had already turned invisible to most of the counsel as he was so still and quiet, Atem knew he had made a good choice. Plus the blush on his cheeks was very cute, and fun to manipulate.

Amara smiled at the both before saying "When the Priests of Light arrive, what will they want?"

A counsel man spoke up "They'll want something or someone from the Palace, if it was just to talk they would have invited some of the royal court," there was a murmur of agreement.

The Pharaoh leaned on his hands, elbows on the table as he thought. Amara tapped his arm after a moment "Dearest?"

Aknamkanon bowed his head as he came to a decision. He raised his hand and everyone listened intently "We will listen to their reasons for coming, and if they ask or demand for something, we will give it to them, but if it is something of high importance we will have to consider it in a meeting and take a vote," there was a sigh and a rush of agreement and ease in the meeting and after another round of scenario's the meeting was broken up.

* * *

><p>Atem began walking back to his rooms, Yugi walking silently just behind him. Atem turned and smiled at him "I'm glad you're better."<p>

Yugi smiled and hesitantly met his eyes "Me too, I can't run or jump or lift heavy things yet, Isis's orders."

Atem chuckled "Well I rarely ask for things that involve that sort of energy," he nodded at the guards at his door and went inside. Yugi at once went over to the jewellery and began to polish it, sitting where Atem could see him and talk to him. Atem smiled, Yugi was really thoughtful "So how are you liking your new job?"

Yugi smiled to himself "It's interesting. I get to see a lot more of the Palace, and I don't get lost half as much," Atem laughed at that idea. Servants and slaves weren't supposed to get lost, it wasn't heard of often. Yugi smiled and blushed a little too "I like what I have to do so far, it's easy because I don't have to labour but it's busy, a bit like home …"

Atem sat on a sofa near him "Where did you come from?"

Yugi sighed and paused his polishing to answer "I was stolen by slavers from a village with a flooded mine, do you know it?"

Atem shook his head "I'm sorry, I've never heard of such a place."

Yugi sighed "Okay … I hope my family are alright," his work slowed as he thought of them.

Atem smiled at him, a little cheekily and there was clear tease in his eyes "If they're anything like you, I'm sure they're fine." Yugi blushed madly and began polishing again, finding a corner of a broach suddenly very interesting. Atem chuckled and brought out his scrolls and began to brush up on his studying.

After a while a knock came at the door. Atem raised his head "Who is it?"

There wasn't an answer, one of the guards came in with an irritated expression. "Lady Teá wishes to speak with you, My Prince," he sounded tired.

Atem groaned "Please tell her I'm busy, I don't want to talk to her today," he dismissed the man.

"Atem! Please listen to me! It's very important!" shouted a screeching voice that made everyone cringe and want to run away from it. Yugi wondered if it was a bird who had learnt to talk.

Atem looked at Yugi as smiled apologetically "Can you please convince her to leave, Yugi? I'm not up to being molested today," he flopped onto the sofa and sighed.

Yugi tried not to giggle as he set down his work and bowed, only because a guard would find it funny if respect wasn't shown, and then walked off to the door, the two guards standing to attention. Yugi blinked at the brown haired girl that stood before him, she couldn't possibly have been the screeching woman just now, could she?

The lady frowned at him "Where is Atem?"

Yugi blinked in shock again, _or maybe she is that person …_

He bowed to her and smiled "I'm sorry, Lady Teá. But the Prince has asked me to inform you that he is very busy at this time, he can't spare a moment of his studying to get distracted, could you please speak to him another day?" he asked.

Teá looked outraged "How dare you!" Yugi blinked in surprise, he'd been polite, more than this girl deserved apparently, what had he done wrong? The girl glared at him harder "How dare you speak for the Prince! How dare you deny me entrance? I will one day be Queen so you had better start kissing my shoes you dirty dog!"

Yugi blinked in shock "I am the Personal Servant to the Prince, Lady Teá. He asked me to give you a message, please try and speak with him tomorrow, as I have told you he is busy."

Teá glared so hard Yugi thought there would be singe marks in his head! Then suddenly "Yugi? What is taking you so- oh Ra can't you take a hint?" Atem trailed off with a scowl, standing by the door.

Teá smiled, what she thought was seductively, it made the four people there want to vomit "Atem …" she purred.

Atem shook his head "I didn't give you permission to use my name, Lady Teá. Please leave me alone, I'm busy. I asked Yugi to give you my message, but it's clear you're not capable of following simple instructions if you're still here," Teá could have squawked at the implication. "Come on Yugi, guards please make sure she doesn't enter under any circumstances other than she's bleeding to death with only one arm."

"Yes, My Prince," they agreed and barred Teá's way.

Teá glared "I just wanted to ask you if you're free tomorrow, meet me in the gardens," and she walked off.

Yugi blinked "She didn't even wait for an answer …" the pair of guards chuckled and warned Yugi that she was normally worse. Yugi stepped back to his polishing, nearly finished, and thought; _Worse than _that_?!_

Atem sighed and flopped on the sofa and rubbed his temples "That woman … I swear Anubis and Ra created her to kill me slowly," he dramatically whined.

Yugi chuckled into the polish cloth in a bad attempt at hiding his amusement. Atem raised and eyebrow at him. Yugi shrugged "I'm sorry. But, she's a little sure of herself isn't she? Thinking she's going to marry you and all."

Atem snorted "You don't know the half of it, luckily," he leaned back but couldn't get comfortable, his back so knotted with only one mention of the girl who drove him up the wall.

Yugi saw how tense and irritated that woman's visit had made the Prince and timidly had an idea. "Would you like me to rub your shoulders a bit? You look stressed."

Atem looked at Yugi and then smiled "You're very thoughtful, could you?"

Yugi smiled, his cheeks blushing at the complement mixed in before the question "S-sure," he leaned over the back of the sofa and made Atem lean back so he was comfortable then started rubbing and pressing the tense muscles to release the tension that had built up.

Atem groaned lightly "That's nice …" he sighed out. Yugi felt that funny feeling in his stomach again, a tingling in his toes and his face was so red it was hard to believe that there was any blood left in his other limbs. He worked his neck, shoulders and upper arms until he was completely loosened. Atem opened one eye, luckily Yugi had recovered from most of his blushing "I think you'd better stop now, I'll fall asleep."

Yugi nodded but finished off, helping cracking a few joins in his spine before backing up like he was told "How was that?"

Atem nodded and stretched a bit "Great, you're really good at this, did someone teach you?" he wondered.

Yugi shrugged "Well, I didn't exactly take lessons …" Atem chuckled, Yugi took confidence from the friendly smile and the humour he found in him, "My sister and I would normally do that when we were all hot and bothered, but the thing with Mai, you've got to get her to do it when she's in a good mood, or she'll crack every bone in your back," Yugi laughed at the memory of Mai doing exactly that to Valon.

Atem smirked "I love the way you talk about your sister, it must be wonderful to have a sibling you're that close and happy with."

Yugi nodded absently "Axw and my family always called me their gift, or treasure, but they are the real treasures to me," he smiled innocently.

Atem smiled kindly, feeling very peaceful, this boy was so pure, so happy in the simple things … it was refreshing and rather sweet, like a wise child. "I know how you feel, I have most every jewel but I love my parents more than all of them combined."

Yugi smiled and Atem smiled back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>There, Yugi's first day on the job, and he's met Teá and there's the priests of the Light coming to visit the temple. I wonder what that could mean?<strong>

**He's also giving up playing, but he's keeping the instrument, seems to be the only way out for him. Moonlight has to disapear before he's discovered.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed it.**

**See you in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Today I leave home!**

**I'm packed and ready for Uni, that means that updates on this story, and all my stories, will be up in the air until I can find a place to slot them. Just give me some time and I'll eventually get myself sorted into a rhythm.**

**Now Yugi's had his first day on the job, met Teá and was promptly shouted at by her - he's so polite though! - and he's slowly settling into Palace life, and so far his silence is holding. But for how long?**

* * *

><p>Many days passed and Yugi got used to his new routine. He'd wake up as Ra did and get a bath, an outfit and the jewellery ready for the Prince just before he woke him up for the day. If asked he'd assist in helping him with the jewellery as there was a lot of it and often he was in a hurry. Then as Atem left for breakfast with his Parent's Yugi would grab his own and begin tidying up the Prince's chambers or he would stay by his side and wait for an order. He was sometimes allowed to speak to Leon and Rebecca who stood in the corner or the room just like he did, they were nice people and a cute couple.<p>

If there was a meeting Atem would normally stop back at his room to pick Yugi up, and ask for Yugi to be there just encase a servant was needed to fetch something. Once he was asked to watch someone, Yugi remembered having to watch a councilman who many suspected to be leaking information to guards and other dodgy characters. He was found innocent of that, and simply distracted because his wife was ill.

The Pharaoh and the Queen both thanked Yugi generously for saving their son's life and insisted on doing something in return. Yugi almost asked if he could learn music so he could play again, but then again … music was his treasure, he didn't want just _anybody_ to hear it … so he just asked that if they found the name of his village someone would send a message to his family telling them that he was alright.

Amara put twelve guards on the case and soon Atem was writing Yugi's message for him, as Yugi couldn't write, and before Yugi knew it the message was on his way to his Grandpa, who _could_ read. If he wasn't around Valon or one of the higher priests of the temple would be able to tell them his written words.

Yugi smiled out of the window and knew that they wouldn't worry too much about him, he hoped that Shimon would come to visit so that he'd be able to see him again. The Pharaoh was very pleased with the thought of a visiting friend, but both knew it was unlikely as he was quite old now.

* * *

><p>Yugi carried the plate of fruit through to the lounge, Atem was still in bed, Yugi was getting the usual morning snacks ready for the royal family. He was humming lightly, thinking about his music, he wasn't allowed to play anymore, he'd promised not to.<p>

Yugi entered the lounge and saw Queen Amara already awake, sitting with a hand on her forehead, elbows leaning on her knees. She appeared very tired. Rebecca and Leon were no where in sight, which was also odd ...

Yugi set the tray down softly "Good morning My Queen," he greeted quietly, worried that she had a headache.

Amara raised her head slightly and smiled at Yugi, dark shadows under her warm chocolate eyes "Morning, Yugi."

Yugi took a step closer in alarm "My Queen, are you well?"

Amara rubbed her forehead "I've had better days, I couldn't sleep at all last night, and my head's is posessed by a demon," she leaned back onto the sofa with a light groan, her voice soft to keep her head from pounding in pain.

Yugi bit his lip worriedly. The Queen looked very tired, her skin was flushed and a little sweat clung to her hairline. Yugi made up his mind and came to stand right next to her "Forgive me," he said and placed a hand on her forehead.

Amara opened her eyes in surprise "Yugi?"

Yugi's eyes were wide. "My Queen you have a fever!" he put the same hand onto his own forehead and felt the temperature difference, it was extreme.

Amara shook her head "I just got out of a hot bath, Yugi. It's got to be from that, I can-"

Yugi interrupted her when he shook his head "And I've just ran across the scorching courtyard, that's way hotter than any bath, and I'm cooler than you. Please My Queen, you're not well. You should let Isis see to you."

Amara looked at Yugi in surprise, seeing his innocent eyes worried for her health, begging for her to agree to take care of herself. Amara nodded weakly after a moment of staring into his jewel rivalling eyes "Alright, let's go see Isis." She tired to get up but wobbled and fell, Yugi catching her torso and helping her back onto the sofa.

"My Queen!" he gasped in alarm. The Queen's hands were shaking as she tried to prop herself up a little better. "I'll go get Isis and bring her here."

"Thank you, Yugi," Amara smiled at him tiredly. Yugi propped up her body on the cushions as best and as comfortably as he could before he ran off to find Isis. Yugi ran around a corner and nearly ran into Atem, dodging just from reflexes he'd built up from rushing around the Palace.

Atem blinked "Yugi? What's the rush?"

Yugi paused, Atem had a right to know "Your Mother's sick, I'm getting Isis."

Atem gasped and paled and looked alarmed "Where is she?"

Yugi pointed "The Queen is in the lounge and I'm looking for Isis, I think she should be at Mahad's office around this time, or the healing chambers."

Atem nodded absently "Hurry, Yugi," he said before rushing off to see his Mother. Yugi sprinted down the hall and found Isis just exiting Mahad's office.

"Yugi?" she asked when he stopped before her, out of breath "What is the matter? I thought I told you no running for a while."

Yugi waved her stern speech off "The … the Queen is ... isn't well" he panted, resting his hands on his knees.

Isis stooped to look him in the eye "Our Queen is ill?"

Yugi nodded "She has a fever, she's weak, can't stand up, has a headache, I left her in the lounge and At- the Prince has gone to be with her," he held a hand to his throat as he regained his breath.

Isis nodded "Come with me, help me get my things. Mahad! Could you find the Pharaoh? He should come to the lounge as soon as possible. The Queen is sick." Mahad quickly left the room once he got the short explanation.

* * *

><p>Yugi trotted by Isis as she hurried to the lounge. The Queen was where Yugi had left her, Atem sitting by her side and holding her hand, looking both worried and comforting. Isis felt the Queen's forehead much like Yugi had done and asked a few questions about how long she had felt like this and how she felt. "Do you feel like emptying your stomach at all?" Isis asked as she poured a little water into the Queen's mouth.<p>

Amara shook her head "Not really … I'm not that hungry"

Isis nodded "I see. My Queen, I'm afraid I'm going to have to get you to your bed, or to the healing chambers, can you move on your own?"

Amara shook her head weakly "I can barely sit up …"

Atem squeezed her hand and looked worried, Yugi had his hands clasped together as he stood, ready and waiting to be useful. Isis sighed "You'd be more comfortable and safe in your own bed, My Queen."

Yugi stepped forwards "If we all supported her, maybe we could get her to her chambers," he suggested.

Isis looked at Yugi then Atem and sighed "Alright, My Queen, we're going to help you to move, if you feel faint or very sick, or even just in pain, you _must_ tell me," Isis said sternly.

Amara nodded again and raised her shaking arms "Thank you, Atem, Yugi," she said once the two boys had her standing up, she wasn't very heavy but she couldn't support herself very well and her balance was virtually nonexistent.

* * *

><p>As Atem and Yugi eased the Queen into her own bed Mahad came in with three guards, two more supporting the Pharaoh.<p>

"Father?" Atem gasped, sounding scared. Yugi had his hands over his mouth.

Mahad nodded "Isis, you have two patients."

Isis nodded grimly. "Please put him on the other side of the bed," as it was big enough for about six without them ever touching the other – even if they slept like starfishes – so there was no need for one to go to a separate bed. Isis touched the Pharaoh's forehead wincing at the temperature "How do you feel?" she asked him.

Atem was at her side, gripping his Fathers hand, looking so panicked. Yugi could hardly blame him, he faced the possibility of losing both his parents if they were too sick. Yugi didn't know what to do. He went over to the Queen who was resting and gently propped her head, removed her crown and necklace and then partly tucked her in to make her comfortable.

Amara opened her eyes hazily "Thank you Abw …" she murmured.

Yugi felt his eyes water when he heard her. No one had ever called him that since he left home … he burst into tears - upset over her health and his personal pent up emotions - he tried to muffle his sobs in the fabric of his sash. Amara reached up and brushed the tears from his eyes "Shh … it's alright Yugi. Please, take care of Atem? He'll be so worried he'll forget to eat, take care of him until I'm well?" she asked.

Yugi nodded and gripped her hand "Of course my Queen." Amara smiled then let Yugi move away as Isis came in to recheck her.

Yugi went over to the Pharaoh, Atem watching as Isis tended to his Mother. Yugi looked at the Pharaoh and thought about making him more comfortable like he did to his wife, he moved around the Prince and carefully propped up the resting ruler. He hesitated before suggesting to Atem that his Father's jewellery could be uncomfortable. Atem did this, Yugi thought he needed a brief distraction, and he didn't feel as comfortable.

After a while Isis ordered everyone out.

Atem was very reluctant so Yugi used a cruel trick Mai had often used on him to get him to leave "My Prince? It seems to me that the more you argue with Isis the more effort and time she'll spend making you leave, rather than taking care of your parents. Maybe it would be better for them if we all got out of their way." Atem saw Yugi's logic, even if it wasn't entirely true, and didn't argue as he walked out with a quick goodbye to both his Mother and Father.

* * *

><p>Yugi did his best to occupy the Prince, not take his mind off his parent's because that would be cruel and it would destroy any friendship he'd built up. He just gave him things to do, reminding him of things to look over, testing him on subjects, keeping him as in schedule as he could, making the hours and time pass with work.<p>

It seemed to work as Atem worked hard and time flew by, and he was soon allowed to see his parents before bed. They were a little more awake and were able to sit up on there own but were no less ill than earlier. Amara was reading, or trying to as she was squinting a lot at a scroll when Atem came in, Yugi hung by the door to give them some privacy.

Amara looked up "Hey, my boy," she raised her arms and Atem hugged her back tightly.

He leaned back and asked "How are you, Mother?"

Amara smiled "I'm doing fine, Isis says that, with the right treatment and gods goodwill, we'll be out of bed and back to our normal selves within the moon cycle."

Atem smiled hopefully "Really?"

Aknamkanon groaned as he sat up better "Yes, that's what the healer said. I'm sorry you have to see us like this," he apologised.

Atem shook his head, clambering into the large bed like a child and sitting between them "It's fine, you can't help getting sick."

Aknamkanon frowned "You can help it when it's poison"

Yugi gasped from the hallway, holding a hand over his mouth in horror. _The royal family was poisoned?_ Atem was no better he looked both pale in fright and red in fury. "What? But how?"

Amara brushed a hand over Atem's arm "Shh, don't get upset, my boy. It was a poison that was on our crowns, it absorbed through the skin, Isis has the cure for it but she doesn't know how much poison got into our bodies so … it could be a while before we get better."

Atem winced and held her hand "Mother … do you know who did this?"

Amara shook her head "No, I can rule out our personal servants because they got just as sick as we did, they didn't know. And the Millennium scales proved that they had nothing to do with it."

Aknamkanon patted Atem's knee "Don't be scared or worried for us, son. We're not going to Anubis yet."

Atem sighed in relief. "I was very worried about that … Yugi kept me occupied the entire day but it was always in my mind."

Amara smiled "We'll have to reward the Little One again. If he hadn't taken off the poisoned jewellery we would have gotten that much sicker, he's such a dear boy."

Atem nodded and smiled "Yeah, he is. He never tried to distract me from you and he always listens, I just know I can trust him when I talk to him." Amara and Aknamkanon exchanged a glance, maybe there was something more than this going on …

Yugi felt his cheeks warm as they spoke about him and decided to go get some air by the doors, his Mother had often told him; _no good of himself does a listener hear_, and Yugi knew that listening in wasn't a very trustworthy thing to do. He waited by the guards and saw Isis coming.

Isis looked at Yugi and smiled "Hello, Yugi. Could I talk to you for a moment?"

Yugi nodded "Of course," he stood across the hallway with her, so that the guards wouldn't be able to hear them.

Isis said "Show me your hands," Yugi did and Isis examined them carefully "You touched the crowns, yes?" Yugi nodded again, Isis brought out a bottle "Drink this, it isn't likely that you have any in your blood because you touched it so briefly but I don't like taking risks and chances."

Yugi bolted down the sour medicine, wincing and shuddering as it left its aftertaste. Isis smiled sympathetically. Yugi then had a thought "At- The Prince, he touched his Father's crown, I didn't think I should as he is the Pharaoh, so maybe he should have a bit antidote too."

Isis nodded seriously "Alright, I'll bring another one to his rooms, make sure he drinks it, thanks for telling me, the last thing I need is to have another patient with the same poison." She left in a hurry.

Atem exited the rooms and saw Yugi waiting patiently "Let's go Yugi," he said to the youth. Yugi jumped, lost in his thoughts only a moment before, and then followed dutifully.

* * *

><p>Atem sat on the sofa and looked like a wreck. Yugi bit his lip and then rubbed Atem's shoulder lightly, if he didn't want to be touched he could just jerk away and Yugi would leave him alone. Atem shook a little and Yugi realized that he was crying! "Atem?" Yugi asked, moving around to keel before him, wincing when he saw him crying.<p>

Atem had tears falling from his red eyes, sliding over suntanned skin and onto the floor. He sniffed and put a hand to his forehead in an attempt to hide his face. Yugi put his hands on his shoulders "Atem? It's alright, it's okay to cry. I know you're worried about your parents, it's okay," he murmured.

Atem looked up at Yugi and shook his head "A Prince shouldn't cry …"

Yugi frowned a little "You wouldn't be human if you weren't caring, it's fine. Any son or daughter would cry for their parents if this happened, I would for my family and I'm not ashamed of it."

Atem looked at Yugi, seeing truth and honesty in his eyes. Atem shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself, shaking with stifled sobs. Yugi touched his arm hesitantly. Atem looked at him then pulled the younger one into a hug. Yugi's eyes widened, the Prince of Upper and Lower Egypt was hugging him!

Yugi got over his own silly ramblings when he felt his shoulder dampen with tears of worry. Yugi hugged him back "It's okay," he said. He didn't tell Atem that everything would be fine, he didn't say that everything would soon be back to normal, and he didn't try to convince Atem that there was nothing to worry about. Not being gifted with foresight he didn't try to give Atem hope just in case it proved false.

Atem gasped and said "I don't want to lose them."

Yugi nodded and rubbed the elder's back patiently. After a while Atem tried, he went to his bed leaving Yugi both pitying him and burning with the desire to make him feel better without potentially lying to him. Yugi answered the door and took the medicine that Isis had sent and gave it to the Prince before he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>Yugi looked down at the sleeping Prince and sighed, <em>poor Atem … Ra please don't take away his family yet. It's not their time, I know it!<em> Yugi brushed Atem's bangs from his forehead and sighed, his secret love was hurting so much … what could he do to help?

"Who … who are you?" Yugi jumped when Atem spoke, as if he was awake. The Prince groaned and rolled onto his side in his sleep. He reached out, as if to grasp someone's hand "Don't stop … keep playing … where is it coming from?" he tossed again, near wakefulness.

Yugi took a step back in confusion. Atem's eyes slowly opened as his light sleep ended he sat up and looked around. "Yugi?" he asked with a sleepy groan. "What are you doing here?"

Yugi blinked "You were talking in your sleep, I heard you, I thought you were having a nightmare or something," he quickly made up, still a little distracted over what he had just heard.

Atem blinked "Oh… well, thanks for caring."

Yugi nodded and smiled. "What's a friend for?" _Oh Ra I wish I was more than that … but I'm only a slave … he's a Prince._ "Who …"

Atem looked at Yugi and with a reassuring smile "Yes, little one?"

Yugi blushed at the term, glad it was so dark, only pale moonlight from a moon like the Cheshire-cat's smile was illuminating the night realm. "W-well I w-was just wondering … who you were talking to in your dream …"

Atem blinked then sighed "The Moonlight Musician … have you heard his music?" Yugi shook his head, lying but he had no choice. Atem sighed "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard … he, or she, hasn't played in weeks … but I sometimes dream about it, trying to find the one who plays so I can meet them," he smiled at Yugi. "Did you know I have no musical talent at all?"

Yugi blinked then shook his head "I didn't know that …" _Holy Ra! That means I'm better than the Prince!_ Maybe this was why the law was put in place, so that the hierarchy wouldn't be so messed up this way. Yugi realised and began to wish he'd never bugged Mai into getting him that flute.

Atem laughed "Yep, I'm not too sad of it though, I can admire those who do have musical talent without being resentful. Mother often said that it was my gift to admire without jealousy when I was younger."

Yugi nodded, still nervous.

Atem sighed "I haven't been sleeping well … that music always made me feel, happy, sad, excited, whatever sort of tune it was I would feel something, it was amazing …" the happy and wistful expression faded. "But he, or she, stopped playing …" disappointment and longing was clear in his voice. "What wouldn't I give to hear that flute one more time …" Atem sighed.

Yugi felt his heart just about to jump out of his chest. He forced it back from his throat to his ribs and managed to reply "I'm sure that they just ran out of inspiration or something."

Atem nodded at the idea then said "I hope they get some soon ... ah, I'm sorry, I'm keeping you up," he realised.

Yugi shrugged "I don't sleep too good when I'm worried either. We should both try though … goodnight Atem."

"Goodnight Yugi," came the soft reply as Yugi went to his own little room.

Yugi closed the door then collapsed into a heap on the floor. _Holy Ra, Isis, Seth, Imhotep and every other deity who could strike me down right now, what the hell do I do?_ Yugi breathed in and out of his nose very carefully for a few minuets before kneeling before his window.

He knew exactly who to pray to.

"Hathor, Goddess of Love, Music and Dance. I need help, I need advice. I'm in love with the Prince, there isn't a way for us to be together and he had just told me he's in love with my music … but I made a promise not to play! What do I do? If I get caught I'll be hurt and I can't break my promise, but I can't see Atem suffer because of my silence. Please help me." Yugi whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear the Pharaoh and the Queen are sick! Poor them and Poor Atem.<strong>

**Now Atem has given Yugi a reason to break his silence, but will he?**

**He knows the risk: if he's caught he will have his hand cut off or death so he will never play again. Then Mai and Valon will get in trouble for giving him the flute and for letting him learn.**

**But if he doesn't Atem's going to remain depressed and he won't sleep well, may even get ill himself, or at the very least bad tempered. Plus since there are fanciful feelings sparking between those two, it's kinda hard to say 'no' to the other when they want something.**

**You'll have to wait to see next time what happens.**

**Not sure when my next update will be, but I think within a week for sure. Maybe this weekend ... we'll see. Bye guys.**


	9. Chapter 8

**First weekend at Uni, it's a lot different than I was expecting. Fresher's fair tomorrow, and proper lessons the day after -thank god because it gives me time to read the pre-reading. I'm still a small town girl in a big city, got a little more learning to do before I'm fully comfortable, but it's looking nice here and I think it's going to be cool.**

**In the last chapter Yugi was stuck between a promise and helping someone who really needs his help; if he plays he could get arrested and lose his friends, but if he doesn't Atem's going to wind up like an emotional spring and snap, and Yugi's going to have a bigger job trying to keep him together.**

**But Yugi has asked for the gods guidance and they have replied!**

**Read on to find out the choice Yugi decides.**

* * *

><p>That night Yugi had a dream, possibly from the Goddess he had prayed to for guidance, and it assisted in his decision over the next day very much.<p>

There was a dragon who was fighting a large army. The dragon wasn't fierce or scary, or even remotely threatening in appearance, but the army still fought to slay it simply because it was a dragon. The dragon was very majestic, proud, spirited and noble yet people wanted him to go away.

Yugi looked at the destruction and felt sad, he didn't want the dragon to be hurt, but if he sided with the dragon all these people he'd be hurt for it. Suddenly, in a burst of light, Yugi was wearing the clothes of a court musician and held the most beautifully made flute he'd ever set eyes on.

Yugi pressed the metal to his lips and began to play.

The dragon stopped and looked at him, the music covered everyone and soon the dragon fell into a deep sleep and was no longer a threat. The army's bloodthirsty feelings were extinguished when they heard the lullaby that Mai had often hummed to Yugi, Yugi playing it into his music to soothe the scene before him, and the sleeping dragon was no longer scary.

At the end of his song, he felt better, the dragon wasn't a threat and now he was safe from harm, the people were peaceful and everything appeared at ease.

Yugi looked at his hands just before he woke up; they were blackened with burns, telling him that this wasn't a price free ending. Yugi felt no pain, because he was happy in his choice …

* * *

><p>Yugi woke up and sat deep in thought about the dream, Ra had yet to raise, the rays teasing the morning sky. Yugi sighed and went to work with his thoughts still circling in the back of his mind.<p>

Atem was very tired and worried, Yugi polished his crown to make sure there was no poison on that either, and they went to see the Pharaoh and Queen.

They were both better and worse. They were tired and not feeling well at all, not able to eat and burning up more than before. Isis assured them that the fever was a sign that they were on the road to recovery and if this kept up they would be fine.

Atem was still worried sick though. The entire Palace was tense, too tense, like a bow string about to snap, something had to give; Yugi feared that it would end in violence.

Something had to give.

Eventually it did.

Just as noon was passing Atem got into a fight, so frustrated he'd fought with the first idiotic lord, or lord's son in this case, who had tried to pick a fight – the young idiot had poked fun at Atem simply because he was a Prince, and suggested that the title of Prince wouldn't be sticking with him much longer. Atem promptly flew into a rage and punched him.

Normally Atem was way above such behaviour.

* * *

><p>Yugi was shocked at how much this day related to his dream. He escorted the fuming and ashamed Prince back to his rooms and listened, watched, even took some verbal abuse from the scared and frustrated man as the Prince calmed down.<p>

Yugi knelt in a corner, hurt a little by Atem's words but understanding that they were empty; he clasped his hands together and prayed quietly. _Ra and Hathor, what do I do? What do I do?_

Yugi jumped as hands, gentle and warm, touched his shoulders. He looked up at Atem's face and saw the Prince looking so ashamed, biting his lip so much Yugi feared it would bleed. "Yugi … oh Yugi, I'm so sorry," Atem said, almost crying again.

Yugi nodded, he stood up and guided Atem to his bed, Ra just on the horizon. "It's okay-"

Atem shook his head and cut him off "No! No it isn't! You're only trying to help me, you didn't deserve it, Yugi, I'm sorry," he pulled Yugi into a sudden hug.

Yugi's mind was a mess he hugged Atem back and continued "It's okay, you didn't mean it, I know you wouldn't normally say such things like … worthless and useless to me, but-"

Atem covered Yugi's mouth with his hand. He looked into Yugi's eyes, his own watering so much it was a wonder he hadn't cried another Nile yet. "Stop. Don't make excuses for me," he paused as he drew a shaky breath then continued "True I could be losing my parents if the gods aren't willing, but you've lost your _entire family_, your home, your old life because of the slavers. I had no right to yell at you, say those things like you didn't know my pain, because yours is much more …"

Yugi's eyes watered. He sniffed and hugged the older teen. _He understands … no matter how happy I am that I'm here; I miss them, I worry about them, I have nightmares about what could happen, and tormenting daydreams about what did._ "Thank you," Yugi gasped out.

The two sat on the bed, comforting, and talking. Atem told Yugi about a time in his childhood when he and his Father went fishing but the stupid escort scared off all the fish, and Yugi told Atem about the time when he caught Mai and Valon having a make out session in the temple backroom. Atem nearly laughed properly at that story. Yugi shared Atem's scorn and disappointment that they caught no fish just because of the one off chance an assassin was swimming in crocodile infested waters.

* * *

><p>Finally Atem cracked a yawn. Yugi smiled at him "You should get some rest, then you can see your parents in the morning."<p>

Atem smiled at Yugi, thinking about how kind he was, feeling very attached to the youth, already life without his laugh, smiles, comments and constant helpfulness was becoming impossible to even think of; Just the thought of seeing Yugi in the morning made Atem feel warm. "You always know what to say, don't you?"

Yugi shrugged "Mother told me that it's best to be subtle and adaptive, that way you are both in control and a survivor," he put out the candles lighting the room. "Living outside the Palace has lots of dangers, those who aren't careful or strong enough don't make it, usually."

Atem nodded "So how did a gentle thing like you survive jackals and lions and whatever else there is out there?" his joking tone was refreshing.

Yugi smiled sheepishly "I'm a fast runner when I need to be." Atem burst out laughing, pure, genuine laughter. Yugi was glad to hear it and giggled a little as well. "I'm not the stand and fight sort; when I see something that wants to eat me I run and climb a tree until they've gone away."

Atem raised an eyebrow "A good climber are you? Maybe I should see if you can get one of my old toy swords off the roof. I threw it up there in a throwing contest with Seto and … well I never got it back."

Yugi snickered.

Atem rolled his eyes "Goodnight Yugi."

Yugi walked out of the room "Goodnight Atem," he replied.

He waited until the room was silent then rushed to the doors leading to the hallway and snuck out, the guards stood to attention but let Yugi pass, not questioning him, it wasn't their place to do that.

Yugi fisted his hands as he made his way to the healing chamber. _No matter how calm Atem is now it's not going to last, everyone else as well as he will benefit from my music if my dream is right._ Yugi looked around the healing chambers, looking up into the rafters where his hidden flute was. Yugi stood on the bed and after a few trial jumps, leapt as high as his body would allow and knocked it off onto the mattress.

Yugi stuffed it up his tunic and then began to make his way back to the Prince's rooms. Yugi went to his own private room and quickly took out his other hidden treasure. It was an outfit, completely white, made of a floaty material that would both conceal and reveal when worn. He had come across it in an old trunk packed in a dark corner of Atem's closet – obviously not his favourite item of clothing nor his size. Yugi had taken it with the intention of using it as an extra blanket, but it seemed it would be useful for other things …

Yugi pulled it on, feeling very odd wearing such clothing but knowing it was necessary. He tied his hair back, blond bangs and all, so that nothing above could be seen under a hood, finally Yugi put a veil over his entire face, he could see out but no one could see in.

Yugi looked into the reflection of the flute and decided that he couldn't be recognized, and he knew he could easily get away if he _was_ seen.

Yugi tied his bedclothes together and threw them out of his window, tying one end firmly to a hook-like dent in the floor, sure it would hold. Yugi put the flute between his teeth and slithered down like a spider on its silken web.

Yugi looked around, his heart pounding; getting caught wasn't on his list of things to do on this night. Seeing no one, Yugi darted out into the gardens below Atem's balcony. Yugi looked around and saw a small rock formation he could sit on, if he stood he could be spotted quicker.

Yugi sat and looked up at the balcony, knowing Atem wasn't sleeping, too awake with worry. Yugi looked at the flute in his hand "I hope this soothes your soul My Prince," he murmured before placing the cool metal to his lips.

* * *

><p>Atem lay awake, staring out of his balcony from his bed, too drained to do anything but stare. Atem sighed and curled onto his side "Mother … Father … I hope you get better soon …"<p>

Just as he finished talking a note of music wafted through the night.

Atem sat up.

The Mystery player!

"Moonlight Musician," he gasped out as he rushed to his balcony. He looked into the night and gasped when he saw the player for the first time.

The player sat on a rock formation in the gardens that Atem looked over every day, completely dressed in white; from the crown of the head to the ankles, wrists also had wispy cloth floating around them, arms not bear and not a bit of the player's skin available to Atem's eyes.

The moon made the white cloth glow, making the player seem so unreal, like a god who had gotten lost on earth. The music wasn't a long piece, it was lingering and low like a lullaby, and as soon as it ended the player turned and looked up at Atem directly.

The Prince's breath caught and he felt frozen in place by the unseen eyes. The player could have smiled, one shoulder rose as the head titled, as if it was a child smiling. Atem smiled back, he looked over the shrouded form and was quite sure that the player was male. The player bowed, lowly and fluidly before glancing around at the sound of approaching guards. He then ran, not making a sound and leaving flowers and other plants bowing in his wake as he disappeared into the gardens.

Atem watched silently, the guards searched for an intruder but ultimately found none and returned to their posts.

A hand touched Atem's arm.

The Prince jumped and turned to see tired and curious violet eyes "My Prince? Was that music just now?"

Atem relaxed when he saw it was Yugi, he smiled and nodded "Moonlight Musician … beautiful wasn't it?"

Yugi smiled then yawned "I'm sorry, but we should get back to bed."

Atem nodded "Alright, just give me a moment, goodnight Yugi."

"Goodnight Atem," his little personal servant replied before vanishing into his room, nearly skipping. Atem smiled, the music he had heard made everyone feel better.

He leaned on his elbows as he imagined the godly angel that had played for _him_ tonight, because he could think of no other reason for the Musician to bow unless he knew he had an audience …

The Prince smiled again, the world of worry far away "Thank you," he said to the night, before returning to bed.

Yugi smiled against the door. "You're welcome," he mouthed then turned his attention to his room, now to find a good enough hiding place for both the outfit and the flute …

Eventually he hid the flute in an old draining system and hoped there wouldn't be torrential rain anytime soon, the material was bunched up and used for extra pillowing …

* * *

><p>Atem entered his parents rooms as Isis left, she was smiling widely "They're recovering very quickly, My Prince, they'll be fine now for definite." Atem and Yugi breathed sighs of relief and Atem went inside to see them.<p>

"I heard you're getting better," he greeted with a wide smile.

Amara sat up on her own and opened her arms for a hug "Yes. I feel so much better now I've had a good nights sleep, how about you dear?" she asked her husband, kissing Atem's forehead while she spoke.

Aknamkanon sat up with a warm smile as well "Feeling better, not quite ready to fight an army but …" the three trailed off into laughter, brief but true.

Yugi rocked on his heels, arms behind his back, listening to the relaxed sound and feeling better for what he had done. Yugi smiled and hummed lightly to pass the time then went and sat on a seat out of hearing range to keep himself from being a spy.

* * *

><p>Atem blinked at his Mother "You heard him too?"<p>

Amara nodded "Yes, I heard such a beautiful melody just as the moon rose and I fell asleep to the sound … that's the Moonlight Musician everyone's talking about isn't it?"

Atem nodded "Yeah, I saw him last night … I think."

Amara smiled and said "If you ever find out who he is, I'm assuming it's a he, thank him for me, and send my compliments, he can really play like Hathor's best trained musicians." She smiled as she hummed the little song that the flute had played last night.

Aknamkanon nodded "I felt a lot more at ease once I had heard that, add my approval to the list too, if you can talk to him, try and convince him to play for us without all this mystery."

Amara lay back down with a tired groan "Sorry, my boy. I'm so tired I can barely keep my eyes open."

Atem smiled "It's okay, Mother. Just rest and get better." Amara nodded then was soon sleeping soundly.

Aknamkanon chuckled "Sleeping like a baby." Atem snickered and then moved to sit further away from her to keep her from waking up. Aknamkanon smiled at his son "Been keeping busy?"

Atem shrugged "Yugi keeps me on timetable, he's got a better memory than me, but he often forgets his own meals because of it."

Aknamkanon chuckled again "Take care of that boy, he's very good for you," Atem nodded and got up as Isis entered.

She bowed and smiled "My Prince, some of the counsel wishes to have a meeting, and with out Pharaoh still recovering it will be impossible for him to attend. They wish to have you there to witness in your parent's stead."

Atem blinked "Me? I'm not sure-"

Aknamkanon pushed him off the bed and towards the door "Go on, go boss around the silly old fools, just make the best decisions, you can ask for advice, it'll be good practice for the day when you become Pharaoh," he encouraged proudly.

Atem still looked unsure. "Father … what if I mess up?"

Aknamkanon nodded and said seriously "Everyone makes a bad decision every once in a while, but you'll get through it, just do what a leader does; Doing what you think is right, then dealing with the consequences – both the good and bad ones," he advised.

Atem nodded again "Okay, I'll try," he sounded unsure and felt like he was standing on a tightrope between being a fool and making a mistake.

* * *

><p>Yugi jumped up when Atem came out, he smiled at the Prince "How are you parents?"<p>

Atem nodded "They're better …" he sounded stressed.

Yugi followed him as he walked towards the meeting room. "Is something wrong?" Yugi inquired, gently, giving the Prince the option of not answering.

Atem paused then said "Father wants me to stand in for him in an important meeting."

Yugi blinked, then smiled "That's great, it shows he has a lot of trust in you," he made to start walking again but he realised after one step that he wasn't being followed.

Atem didn't move, he looked at Yugi and said softly "What if I don't live up to that trust, I don't want to cause anymore inconvenience for them, they're just getting well again … then it'll prove I'm not cut out for being a leader like everyone expects me to be," he confessed.

Yugi listened very intently, Atem liked that about Yugi, it was as if Yugi's entire attention was on you and only you when he listened. It was comforting as you felt special enough to be listened to that way. Yugi thought, a hand by his mouth, half biting his lip and half biting his thumb when Atem finished expressing his worry.

Yugi brightened up "Think of it as a game," he smiled "You have to make a decision that'll keep the most people happy, the more who approve the more points you get, nothing will please everyone but you try to come as close as possible."

Atem blinked at Yugi's way of seeing something so serious, but … Atem liked games almost as much as Yugi did, and he was very good at them. Suddenly the idea of the meeting wasn't as scary as he first thought. He smiled then looked at the doors and nodded "Thanks Yugi," he patted Yugi's shoulder and then walked the final few steps towards the meeting hall and entered. "When we're older I might just have to make you my personal adviser," he whispered as he took his seat.

Yugi said nothing, but listened attentively with a smile as the meeting took place.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is - in my head - kinda cannon like a year or something before the memory world stuff happened, so I think that Atem would have had taster sessions as Pharaoh before he was thrown into the thick of it. Only it can't be real cannon because Shimon, in my story, is not in the Palace - though he could return upon Aknamkanon's death to pay his respects and reunites with the priesthood while he's visiting - and I don't really have Mana popping out of places.<strong>

**But I wrote this with a PRE-Yugioh-memory-world storyline in mind. You'll understand when you get to the end of the story.**

**Now how will events unfold now? The Pharaoh and Queen will get better and Atem will be able to relax after today, also Yugi's music helped even the Ill ruler's - I guess it was worth the risk.**

**See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm back!**

**I don't really have the effort to make a long Author's note right now, but I'll put something.**

**Thanks for all your comments, and now Yugi's broken his promise, but helped his Prince and love, so what will the consequences be?**

**Let's find out.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The Pharaoh and Queen were back on their feet within a week and three days, the entire Palace was delighted and there was a big party thrown to celebrate. Atem was back to his normal self and Yugi was once again, safe, and happy in this new life.<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi slipped away one evening, just before the party was due to start and went to the private little shrine made and maintained by slaves, a mockery compared to some of the temples dotted around Egypt, but it was built for convenience.<p>

Yugi knelt before it and made a few quick prayers, one for his family's health and wellbeing, another to thank the gods for the helpful dream he had had to finalise his decision, another was for the health and happiness of the Royal family, and the final was for Yugi's letter to reach his Grandpa.

"Yugi?"

Yugi looked up and smiled "Hey, Malik."

Malik smiled as well and put down the heavy load of metal he was carrying. "Damn, I'm going to break my back with these basketfuls. How have you been then small fry?" he asked, rubbing his lower back.

Yugi stood up and smiled at his friend "I've been alright, busy as hell, but all okay. I miss sharing a room with you guys though," he admitted.

Malik nodded and then got some kinks out of his neck and shoulders "Prince Charming's keeping you on your toes, eh?" he asked.

Yugi giggled at the term "Yeah. He's works almost as much as we do, he hardly has any free time, and it's not what you'd expect a Prince to have to do," he explained. Nothing was 'slaves labour', but there was so much that needed to be done in his role as Prince. He was lucky if he had an hour to himself.

Malik raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off "Listen … Ryou and Jono and me … we heard you playing the other night …" he looked disappointed.

Yugi gasped and looked down. "I'm sorry, Malik … but I had to, you wouldn't understand …" he twisted his hands around the sash he wore.

Malik sighed and pulled his platinum hair slightly "People are talking Yugi. And sooner or later some idiot is going to be smart enough to guess that the reason Mr Moonlight hides is because he's not _allowed_ to learn music," he warned.

Yugi nodded, looking down "I know … it was stupid …"

Malik sat down and gestured for Yugi to do the same. Yugi sat and wrapped his arms around his knees. Malik was quiet for a few minuets then said "Why'd you do it?"

Yugi blinked "Huh?"

Malik rolled his eyes "You have a worser memory than Jono. Why'd you go out and play? You said you weren't going to anymore."

Yugi looked down again "Oh …" he put his head in his knees and mumbled something inaudibly before turning his face to Malik and saying "I didn't do it for me, I did it for Atem," then curling up even smaller before Malik even got a chance to look surprised, disgusted or whatever else.

Malik blinked then put a hand on Yugi's shoulder "Yugi? Hey, why does high and mighty need it?"

Yugi looked up solemnly "One night he was sleep talking, I asked about it, thinking it was something like a nightmare, just to make him feel better, you know?" Malik nodded so Yugi would keep talking "Atem told me that, since Mr Moonlight," the two partly grinned at Malik's nickname for Yugi's alias before sobering again "had stopped playing he's been having trouble sleeping … and his parents were really sick, he was a wreck emotionally and nearly physically too, I just had to … I had to make him feel better …" he put his chin on his knees.

Malik thought about that "Did he … you know, feel better after hearing that?" he asked. Yugi looked at him, Malik smiled "We heard it, you can play really well," he grinned.

Yugi blushed a little at the praise, he had only received compliments from his sister so was unsure how to react to other's. "Thank you … I think he did he sleep all night without waking, and the next day, I kinda overheard the Queen saying that it helped her fall asleep too …"

Malik nodded "Well at least it wasn't for nothing … just keep an ear and eye out if you try doing that again, alright?" he looked at Yugi both seriously and playfully, a look not many could pull off.

Yugi returned the look with his own bright smile "I will, thanks for the warnings."

Malik nodded and stood with a light groan "No problem, can't have another one of the group jumping ship so soon," he winked cheerfully. "And keep an eye on lover boy for us, the Prince is going to get harassed by these Princesses and Lady's you mark my word."

Yugi blinked "Lover boy?"

Malik rolled his eyes "Get real," he pushed him "Even Jono could see how you feel." Yugi's cheeks flamed at once and he looked at his feet. Malik chuckled again "You're such fun to tease," he laughed again. "Watch out for that Teá girl, she's the worst," he warned.

Yugi nodded, still fighting to get rid of the blush "Y-yeah … I've noticed, you really think that the Prince will get, er, harassed at this party?"

Malik nodded "I bet my next free day," he grumbled.

Yugi shivered lightly "Poor guy, I'd better get back to him."

Malik laughed "A personal servant slacking off the job? Ra help us all!" he shouted after Yugi. Yugi just laughed over his shoulder and kept at the jogging pace all the way back to the Prince's rooms.

* * *

><p>Yugi slipped into the chambers, but as soon as he shut the door …<p>

"Where have you been?"

Yugi eeped at being caught, by his master no less! He turned and smiled meekly, he gave a half laugh and said "I … I went to pray at the little shrine … then I got talking to a friend, I'm sorry … I'll make it up to you?" he offered when Atem's partly teasing-stern expression stayed.

The Prince laughed at last "I didn't mind you running off, I'd just like to know where you're going, so I can find you if I need you," he shook his head and uncrossed his arms "Honestly, I'm not going to be mad at you for having a life outside your job, come on, let's get this over with," his brave face fell into dread.

Yugi smiled, glad he wasn't in any trouble "Sure, what are you wearing for tonight?" he asked, hurrying after Atem into the bed chambers.

Atem frowned "Not sure, I can't seem to find anything to wear tonight … nothing fits"

Yugi looked at the clothes splayed out on the bed "You have more clothes than my entire village," he commented weakly as he admired all the silks and other fine cloths, a hand reaching out to trace the collar of a shirt.

Atem nodded "I do have a lot … I just … can't find something that's right, you know?"

Yugi shrugged "Not really, I never had much of a choice, all my clothes were the same."

"Oh." Atem said lamely, feeling awkward and slightly guilty for complaining now.

Yugi looked over the outfits and at once saw several combinations that could work. "How about this?" he pulled over a kilt with gold and silver threaded into the hems and silvery patterns in the kilt in criss-crosses. Yugi put it to one side then jumped onto the bed to get his hands on a collar; it was gold with rubies in it and black onyx jewels circling the small rubies, he placed it by the kilt, he picked out a few matching bracelets and the standard crown before saying. "That should do it."

Atem blinked, then smiled "You seemed to be enjoying yourself."

Yugi blushed scarlet and left the room "If you don't like it we'll try again," Atem looked after Yugi, puzzled as to why he left, and thinking to himself; _he's cute when he's blushing._ Atem smirked and pulled on the outfit Yugi picked out for him.

* * *

><p>Yugi stood in the middle of the next room and hit himself on the forehead "Stupid!" he hissed at himself. <em>It's not my place to be doing this! I'm a slave, Atem's the Prince, get you head on the right way round, Yugi!<em> Yugi hit himself again then sighed, _why am I here?_

"Yugi?" Yugi looked up as his name was called, and stared, amazed, at how Atem looked now.

He looked like a god, bare chest and only the thick collar around his shoulders and partly his neck covering his torso, the kilt was fitting and the jewels brought out his red eyes and hair very well. Yugi trembled at the sight, _holy mother of Ra …_

Atem smirked "Like what you see?"

Yugi jumped and looked away, arms at his elbows. "Y-you look g-great," he stuttered, blushing madly and partly turning away.

Atem chuckled "Really? I feel a little underdressed," he glanced down, not used to going to parties with such a simple outfit.

Yugi looked back at him, and found if he only focused on Atem's eyes, he was less likely to make a fool out of himself. "Mother used to tell Mai whenever she got all prettied up; less is more."

Atem frowned "I'm 'prettied up' am I?"

Yugi mentally face palmed. "Um … that's what Mother used to call it," he offered meekly. Atem nodded and smiled to show he was only teasing, Yugi continued "Mai once put every flower she could find into her hair, in the end even I had to admit it looked a mess. So Mother took them all out and only put in flowers of violet and white, and even then she only used a few, Mai looked lovely after Mother finished …" he trailed off and sighed. "I wonder …"

Atem blinked "What?" he asked, gently, seeing that talking about his past made Yugi homesick.

Yugi gripped his elbows tightly "I was just thinking … what Mai would look like on her wedding day …" he felt his eyes water, he'd never see that … "She and Valon were to be married the summer I was taken …" _and it's easily been that since I arrived here …_

Atem looked down sadly "I'm sorry."

Yugi shrugged "Nothing you can do," he discreetly wiped at his eyes "You should finish getting ready …" he mumbled.

Atem nodded, seeing that Yugi needed some time by himself. "Hey, if you ever need to talk, I'm right here," he smiled warmly "It's the least I can do since you listen to me all the time," he offered.

Yugi nodded and rubbed at his watery eyes "Yeah … I will."

"Good."

* * *

><p>Yugi stared at the part of the curtains he hid behind. The party was grand, spectacular decorations, wondrous things to eat, every entrance and exit was draped in curtains and the pillars had flowers twisting around them in long ribbon like tails, and the room was full of dancers and music! Yugi looked longingly at the musicians, wanting to play with them, yet knowing he couldn't.<p>

Yugi wasn't allowed to join the party unless Atem requested him, he was to watch the Prince and wait for a small signal that would make Yugi walk over to him and offer assistance. Atem had also shown Yugi another secret movement, it was one where he had to come over and make up an excuse to get away from any pushy suitor or 'lady' – a term Atem used loosely. They weren't all bad, some were shyly making polite conversation, or catching up since the last party. But there was a small band of troublemakers just out to make this party a big drag for the Prince.

Yugi tore his eyes over to the Prince and waited, it could be he wouldn't be needed, but you never knew. Yugi hummed the flute's solo and wished so badly that it was him playing instead of that lucky girl who was higher born than him.

Yugi blinked and focused on the Prince again. _The signal!_ Yugi calmly walked into the party and came up to the Prince's side, smiling and being silent and invisible, figuratively, until Atem 'realized' he was there and told him to speak.

Atem looked over at Yugi and smiled, Yugi saw Lady Teá with a glass of wine and realised at once why Atem wanted to get away. "Prince Atem, your Mother wishes you to meet a very special guest, please follow me," Yugi said, calmly, making it up on the spot and sounding so sure even Atem believed it until he saw Yugi wasn't crossing his wrists, a code for a true message.

Atem nodded "Excuse me Ladies," he said and followed Yugi out of their sight.

Yugi smiled at him "The special guest is; A Lady's absence, I hope you get along," he laughed, so did the Prince, and then vanished behind a pillar. Atem nodded at him and then went off to mingle with better company.

Yugi and Atem played their game several times over the course of the party, Yugi's 'lady escaping' excuses ranging from; trying a new food that Seto said he simply had to try, to seeing his Father urgently because of some mysterious emergency.

Yugi was having too much fun. Atem could see that and laughed to himself. _I'd better do something to thank him later … but what? The only thing I can think of is letting him see his family. I can't just bring them here, and I'm not allowed to go over to them … the only other way is if Yugi was freed … but then I'd never see him again …_ Atem felt depressed at that thought, even though he wanted very much to repay the little servant for his every kindness, he couldn't bring himself to let him go …

Atem sighed,_ how selfish of me …_

"Prince Atem!" a voice squealed.

Atem froze and groaned "What is it Lady Teá?"

The stupid teen was wearing a very slutty outfit and was either turning heads with scorn and astonishment for such clothing, or heads for lust as many of the men were eyeing her with. She offered a wine and smiled "Try this, it's amazing," she purred.

Atem took it and brought it to his lips, but didn't drink it, he only pretended to, from rumours about this girl he knew that she often drugged drinks to make men she wanted sleep with her.

"It's nice … not the best though" he gave it back to her and discreetly wiped the remains of the drink off his lips.

Teá appeared disappointed "You have to drink more of it, then you'll get some of the better effects," she whined. Atem quickly made the gesture, _Please Yugi get me out of here!_ He silently begged.

"My Prince?"

Atem turned and sighed, smiling widely, _and heaven sends its angel._ "Yes Yugi?"

Yugi bowed politely, Teá glared "You again?! Why must you always come and interrupt every conversation the Prince and I have?" she ranted, pouting and crossing her arms and looking about one excuse and five seconds away from screaming bloody murder at the innocent little teen.

Yugi just smiled sweetly "The Pharaoh wishes for the Prince to keep on schedule, there are many people who he must meet and keep good relationships with for when he becomes Pharaoh, and then there are other friends who send requests. It would be rude of me not to tell the Prince of such things," Yugi explained flawlessly, the end part referring to the times 'Seto' insisted he try a sort of food.

Teá and Atem blinked then the latter smiled, Yugi was very good at this … "Well said, Yugi. What does Father wish of me this time?" Teá crossed her arm in a huff, stuck with an excuse that had no loophole!

Yugi smiled at Atem "The end of the party will come soon and you are required to stand with your parents, your Father's words were; _Let's get Atem over here so we can end it before the Greek guests get too tipsy on the wine,_" Yugi crossed his wrists, a code of his own to show Atem that this wasn't a made up excuse.

Atem nodded and looked up at his waiting family "Right, thank you for telling me Yugi. You may return to your room for tonight if you wish."

Yugi bowed again "Thank you, My Prince. Good evening Lady Teá," he added before walking off to his room.

Teá was fuming, the boy was so infuriating!

Atem stood by his parents and smiled as Teá threw a fit just outside the grand hall, returning after a moment with all her composure yet Atem knew she was fuming inside, _I _really_ must thank you for this Yugi …_ he smiled and then stood to attention as his Father made a short speech to end the party.

* * *

><p>Atem locked his bedroom door with a happy sigh, finally all that bothering fancy stuff was over. He smiled and rushed over to Yugi's room, he opened the door "Yugi I-" he cut himself off when he saw a bundle under the covers of Yugi's bed. Yugi was sleep, his clothes were piled up next to the bed and the covers were pulled up over his head. Atem smiled, "Sleep well," he whispered instead. <em>I'll talk to him in the morning …<em> he decided then shut the door as silently as he could and went to his own bed.

After taking off all the jewellery and the fancy clothes and replacing them with a light sleeping kilt he jumped into bed. Atem closed his eyes then the room was filled with the haunting sound of a flute. Atem sat up, wide awake and bolt upright as he looked for the source. His eyes landed on a white clad figure sitting on his balcony as if he's been there all along.

The song paused and the angelic figure lowered the flute, having got the Prince's attention, behind the veil Atem could imagine the person smirking at having startled him.

Atem leaned back and smiled "Hello."

The figure nodded his head in reply, not speaking.

Atem smiled "What are you doing here?"

Moonlight Musician raised his hand and displayed the flute then pointed to Atem, bowing a little.

Atem smiled "I'd be honoured if you would play for me … you're not going to stab me in my sleep are you?" he added playfully.

The figure chuckled once, _definitely a boy,_ Atem realised, the sound too boyish to be a girl's laugh. Atem chuckled as well "Well that would bite … after all, I am your biggest fan." the player lowered his head as if he was blushing. Atem lay down "Please, play that song from before, when you first played inside the Palace."

The person nodded and brought the flute back to his lips, the same melody shivering in the air and enchanting the night. Atem felt his eyes grow heavy, the player seemed to realise this and the tune slowed and became more like a lullaby, tricking Atem into closing his eyes and feeling drowsy. Atem sat up slightly, feeling so heavy "That's not fair."

The played paused his mystic song to giggle, properly giggle! It sounded … oddly familiar … then the music was back and Atem had a hard enough time keeping his eyes open much less focus on why something so new and strange could be so familiar to him.

* * *

><p>As soon as the Prince's gentle breathing filled the room Yugi trailed the song into a quiet end and then stopped, he walked over to the Prince who had captured his heart and leaned over his form to admire him. Yugi sighed, <em>if only I was better … maybe I could be with you.<em> Yugi brushed a stray lock of hair back into place then gave into a small temptation and moved the veil enough to plant a small kiss on the Prince's smooth cheek.

"Sleep well My Prince," he murmured softly, _how I wish I could be the one for you …_ Yugi realised the last time he had played for the Prince that he did it not only for the Prince's own emotional needs, but to be seen and heard and … loved? Respected? Admired? One or maybe all on that list would apply, he just wanted to, for once, be allowed to share his treasure music with the man who he was hopelessly in love with.

Yugi blinked back a few tears before going back to his rooms and removing the flimsy white costume of the Moonlight Musician …

Yugi stuffed the costume into his pillow and hid the flute then stood still and glared at his pillow, angrily, jealously and in pure frustration. _I'm going mad!_ Yugi realized as he punched the thing then laid his head on it. _I'm jealous of my other self … my other identity …_ Yugi whimpered and curled up into a ball. _I'm sorry, Atem, My Prince, my love, but I can't play ever again … my heart can't take it! I can't do this anymore!_

Yugi tore a corner of the white garment and tied it around the flute, after he had brought it out from his hiding place. Yugi walked into Atem's rooms and placed the flute by Atem's head. "I'm sorry …" he murmured before fleeing to his rooms and crying himself into sleeps arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, Yugi's given up his alter ego because he's jealous that Atem like the mask better than the real him. It was not an easy decision since it's the last link to his home and family and it's a big part of who he is, but he's just going to get bitter if there's always such a jealous divide in his life. So he cut himself off before he got to that point.<strong>

**I wonder what Atem's going to think?**

**I'll let you all know soon, please leave some comments!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Right so here's the next chapter. People should really thank for reminding me about this story, I forgot that I had started posting this ... so, sorry guys.**

**But anyway, here's the next part, I've been busy the past few weeks so I've not done much writing, though I will get back into it with a request or two on Random Requests and some more HTTYD stuff.**

**Thanks for all your comments, and get back in there!**

* * *

><p>Yugi woke early, feeling awful and depressed. Yugi curled up and tried to sort out his emotions but knew that it was already a lost cause.<p>

"Meow."

Yugi looked up. Night sauntered into the room through the window and sat in the middle of his floor with an expectant expression. Yugi sniffed and looked at her "What? Night, this is killing me …" he wrapped his arms around his body. Night didn't move, her tail flickered in an annoyed way, as if Yugi was missing the obvious and being stupid.

Yugi smiled at her "I'm going to ask to see Ryou today … it's his day off isn't it?" Night blinked lazily then curled up on his pillow, over his hidden robes and her eyes burned into the young boy's while he got himself ready for the day. Yugi reached over to the pillow and tried to take out the white robes to get rid of them. Night growled, a threatening purr low in her throat, clearly not wanting her pillow to be messed with.

Yugi sighed "Night, I have to get rid of those, I'll be tempted again," Night hissed when his hand came too close and her claws sank into the pillow, like she was protecting what was inside. Yugi glared at her "You're really helpful!" he snapped at her, before realising he was talking to a pet.

Night's ears flicked and she looked over at the doorway. Yugi looked up and realised that the Prince must have woken up. Yugi entered Atem's bed chamber and saw the Prince looking at his flute, held delicately in his hands, the cloth fluttering in the slight breeze of the morning, like waving goodbye.

Yugi paused, Atem looked so sad, like he knew that last night was goodbye …

"Atem?" Yugi murmured.

Atem looked up at Yugi and sighed, looking very crushed "He was here last night … Moonlight Musician …" he held up the flute, admiring it and a look of longing over his face "He's gone Yugi … he's not going to play anymore …"

Yugi felt another surge of anger and jealousy at his other identity then said softly "It can't be helped, Atem, it's his decision …" he hesitated before saying "He must trust you very much."

Atem blinked at Yugi "What makes you say that?"

Yugi pointed at the flute "If he left his treasure with you, he must think highly of you, you're special enough to take care of it, own it, play it and whatever else you'd like to do with it in your possession."

Atem's eyes widened at this new outlook, he smiled at the flute in his hand and held it close to him. "Then I'll always treasure it," he murmured. Yugi smiled, feeling warm inside. Atem looked at Yugi then gasped "I tried to talk to you last night, but you were asleep," Yugi blinked in confusion.

"Really what about?"

Atem looked down thoughtfully "You've been such a good friend to me, you've listened, obeyed, helped me get away from all those girls, even do other little things just to make my life easier," he smiled and yet didn't look up. "I … I kind of feel guilty because you do so much."

Yugi bit his lip. _I do … I do because I love you!_ His heart and soul screamed from inside him.

Atem continued "Every time I thank Ra for how lucky I am to have you around, I feel so bad; you lost everything to be here. It wasn't your choice, every time you speak of your sister, your Mother, your Grandfather, or your past home in general … I feel so bad that I'm happy you're away from it and here," Atem closed his eyes and felt the emotional guilt weigh him down a little more.

Yugi's hand was by his mouth … his heart was beating fast. What was Atem saying?

Atem looked up at Yugi and smiled, getting out of bed and stepping up to him "I want to thank you, Yugi. You've done so much and I haven't done anything, is there anything you want? A wish? A dream? Anything, just ask, I'll do it for you, you deserve something for yourself."

Yugi stared and blinked in shock. _Anything …_ at once his heart ached and clawed at Yugi's chest, trying to speak out. But Yugi pressed his lips together. _No. I can't ask for him to love me. It's not right, I'd only be fooling myself!_

Atem saw Yugi pale and blush. He took a step closer and cupped a side of Yugi's face "Yugi, are you alright?"

Yugi jumped away in surprise. "I-I-I'm f-fine" he stuttered out. He took a breath "I guess I'm just overwhelmed … _anything,_" he shook his head and pulled at his bangs a little. _And yet the only thing I truly want isn't mine to ask for …_

Atem smiled "I see … well, why don't you think about it for a while? Come and tell me when you've decided. I'll do it, Yugi. I'll try and make you happy, it's only what a friend should do after all."

Yugi's breath caught in his throat and his heart iced over. _Friend … only a friend … how stupid of me … how stupid …_

Yugi nodded and forced a smile "Yeah, that's a good idea. D-do you mind if I go and speak with a friend this morning? I haven't spoken to him in a while."

Atem nodded "Of course, I'll just get dressed and go meet with my parents for breakfast, come back here when you've finished talking, take your time," he added as Yugi walked out.

Yugi nodded "Thank you, Atem." As soon as Yugi was out of everyone's sights he burst into tears. _A friend … why is that special word so hurtful?_ Yugi crawled up to the hallway wall and made himself as small as possible, sniffing and crying softly into his knees. _Oh gods what do I do? What do I do? I'm hopelessly in love with the Prince of Egypt …_

"Wh- Yugi what are you doing here?"

Yugi looked up. His watery eyes not giving him a good first look but. "Ryou …" he murmured. Then he sobbed again "Ryou!" he flung himself at his friend, sending the bucket flying and Ryou's brushes all over the floor.

Ryou gasped as Yugi flung himself at him, sobbing into his chest and holding him like there was no tomorrow. Ryou blinked then wrapped his own arms around Yugi's shaking form "Yugi what happened?" he asked gently, rubbing the smaller's back.

Yugi just cried. Ryou frowned and looked around, he pulled Yugi over to a wall and pressed a panel that opened a secret room. Ryou was the only man in the entire Palace who knew every single way in, out, and every hidden room. Ryou made Yugi sit down on an old forgotten bed and shut the door behind him, he sat next to Yugi and just rubbed his back until he calmed a little.

Ryou sighed "Yugi. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Yugi hiccupped "I … I can't take it anymore!" he howled, clutching at Ryou's shirt front. Ryou looked alarmed but listened "E-every t-time he t-tells me; you're such a good friend, it _hurts!_ He's so perfect! I-I'm only a d-desert r-rat compared to him! I can't …" he breathed in and shuddered as he tried to control himself "I can't do this anymore Ryou … I love him so much …"

Ryou just hugged him. "You're in love with the Prince aren't you?" Yugi nodded. Ryou sighed, _poor Yugi …_ "I'm so sorry Yugi …"

Yugi sniffed "I hate myself Ryou …"

"Why?"

"I … I gave my flute away …" Ryou looked astonished, he knew how much that flute meant to Yugi!

Yugi continued "I-I was growing _jealous_ of myself … Moonlight … he had a connection with Atem, Atem respects him, looks forward to meeting him … I didn't want him to love a fake, I gave the flute to him, so it would be out of my reach, so I wouldn't be tempted …" Yugi gasped, his heart clawing again "I was killing me Ryou … I can't be with him … but I'm next to him every day, he's kind, handsome, smart, strong, he's just wonderful! How could I not fall in love with him?"

Ryou winced at Yugi's heartbroken tone. "Has he found another?"

Yugi shook his head "No … I'm giving up music Ryou … I just _can't keep living a lie!_"

Ryou squeezed Yugi tightly "But now you've given up a part of yourself, Yugi … music's always been a part of your life, I see it in your eyes when you speak about it, or when you hear it. It's your calling."

Yugi sniffed and shook his head "If that were true I would have been born within the law … I just want to disappear, Ryou, it hurts so much I don't think I can face him, Jono, Malik, or even you after you leave. I just want to disappear," he murmured.

Ryou winced and dried Yugi's eyes "Tell me, do you regret meeting the Prince?" Yugi shook his head at once. "Do you wish you never saved him?"

"I don't wish that …" Yugi said, tears falling again.

Ryou squeezed his shoulders "Could you live with yourself if you left him now? If you were free, could you leave?"

Yugi froze … then slumped "No … I'd hate myself forever…."

Ryou nodded "You love him," he said. "And the Prince must be a complete idiot to not love you back, you're just right for him Yugi."

Yugi didn't answer, then he lay down on the old bed "I'm so tired …"

Ryou rubbed his back "It's okay, you can sleep, no one will find you. I'm the only one who knows about this room, I'll be back with lunch and then we'll talk some more," he whispered.

Yugi nodded and curled up in the middle of the bed.

* * *

><p>Atem sat with his parents, confused and not feeling himself. Amara saw the absent expression on his face and felt a flicker of concern "Atem? What's wrong my boy?"<p>

Atem jumped "Nothing," he said too quickly.

Amara frowned "Tell me, you can't hide things from your Mother," she moved to sit next to him and put an arm around his shoulders "What's the matter?"

Atem sighed and put his head in his hands "I'm so confused …"

Amara blinked her brown eyes "What about?"

Atem didn't answer for a while "How do you know if you're in love, Mother?"

Amara stared, _what? Oh my Ra! My little boy's finally found someone? Praise heaven!_ Amara smiled warmly "If you can't go a day without them, if you wake up thinking about them, if you go to sleep missing them and thinking of them, and if you get all flustered around that person, that's how you know, but only you can really know if you're in love. I can't see what's in your heart."

Atem frowned "But that's not the only thing …" he pouted, Amara chuckled at his expression. Atem frowned at his Mother "I do feel that but … the person is … people"

Amara blinked "Two? Oh …" she trailed off … Atem put his head back against his hands. Amara thought for a moment "Who are they?"

Atem groaned "Yugi and the Moonlight Musician."

Amara smiled "I see. Well, I don't have a problem with Yugi, he's such a nice boy, pretty too, I'm almost jealous," Atem chuckled despite his messed up emotions. Amara giggled too for a moment then continued "And Moonlight seems very admirable, have you spoken to him?"

Atem frowned "Sort of … he won't speak, but I could get some 'yes' 'no' answers out of him when he appeared at my window last night."

Amara smiled "How romantic. So you're confused because you think you should only love one?" Atem nodded. Amara sighed "You've got yourself quite the problem, haven't you? Where is Yugi now?"

Atem shrugged "He went off to talk to a friend, I said he could because he's been so good to me," he frowned "I really want to do something for him, something special. But the only thing I can think of is sending him home to his family … but then I'll never see him again."

Amara nodded "I understand. But if you love him, shouldn't you make him happy? You'll still have Moonlight to keep you company," she pointed out.

Atem shook his head "I found his flute on my pillow this morning, Mother, he's not going to play anymore …"

Amara winced "Oh what a shame … I'm sorry, Atem," she hugged him.

"You're majesties?" a gentle voice sounded.

Atem looked up and saw a young boy, white hair, lightly tanned skin, gentle brown eyes. He frowned a little as he searched for a name "You're name is Ryou, yes?"

Ryou nodded, smiling warmly "Yes, My Prince. I have just come to tell you that Yugi isn't able to work for a while, he's emotionally ill, and needs some time alone, please understand," he reported gently.

Atem got up alarmed, leaving his Mother's embrace "Yugi's hurt?"

Ryou shook his head "In body he is fine, but he is very upset at the moment, once he's calmed down and feels better he'll get right back to work."

Atem wasn't reassured at all, if anything that little explanation made him want to be by Yugi's side even more. "Please take me to him."

Ryou hesitated then said "My Prince, in every respect, I think that … from what I managed to get out of Yugi's hysterics, _you_ are the cause of his emotional breakdown." Atem gasped and took a step back. Ryou winced and bowed "I didn't mean any insults, forgive me. But I must protect my friend. Yugi seeing you before he's calm enough may make him worse, please forgive us."

Atem didn't know what to think, he felt angry at himself, hurt, confused and very ashamed. "What did I do Ryou? Please, do you know? How can I make it up to him?"

Ryou hesitated again "Well … that's not really for me to say," he glanced up into Atem's red eyes and then said "Yugi's safe, he'll be back to you before the end of today I'm sure, you could ask him then," he offered meekly.

Atem felt very depressed, _what did I do? What did I say? Ra, please tell me what I did wrong!_ Atem nodded at Ryou "Thank you for telling me, please, tell Yugi from me that he can have as much time as he needs to get better, you may return to your work now," Ryou bowed and then left silently.

Amara looked sympathetic "Oh dear… maybe _I_ should go speak to Yugi?" she wondered aloud.

But before they could talk about other options a guard came in "Prince and Queen," he bowed "The Priests of Light have arrived and are awaiting you in the meeting room with the Pharaoh, apparently it's more important than we realised." Amara at once got up and followed the guard to the meeting room, Atem paused for a moment then followed.

* * *

><p>Aknamkanon blinked in astonishment and shook his head "No absolutely not!" he glared, angered that they even suggest, let alone <em>demand<em> this.

The High Priest of Light seemed to expect this and bowed very low, yet the movement was too respectful, nearly patronising. "I understand your reaction, my Pharaoh, but this is for the sake of Egypt, surely you can respect and reconsider-"

"Reconsider!" Aknamkanon roared, jumping up and glaring so fiercely there should have been fire coming out of his eyes. Everyone jumped back, the High Priest looked only mildly alarmed. The Pharaoh breathed and pinched the bridge of his nose before sitting back down, yet everyone knew that the storm clouds had yet to pass.

"Why, in the name of everything created on Ra's earth, would I ever consider giving the soul of my only son to you?"

"_What_!" Everyone looked at the doorway and saw Seto, Atem, Jono who was hiding behind Seto at that moment, and Amara who had just shouted out her outraged confusion. Atem looked shocked and a little wary.

The High Priest wrung his hands in stress, this first meeting had clearly not gone as he had planned.

The High Priestess looked too alarmed to speak, then finally a young priestess, possibly very new, spoke up "Master didn't mean it like that, Majesties!" she knelt on the ground in respect, her peers looking embarrassed for her and the two 'masters' looking at her with scorn. The girl spoke again "Master meant that in order for the great evil to be defeated, a truly powerful soul would be needed, but the writings didn't say _sacrifice_, nothing even close! Master merely meant that Prince Atem fit the descriptions of the ancient writings and his soul is strong enough to survive the effects of the weapon," she explained in a rushed voice.

Aknamkanon gestured for Atem and Amara to come over to him, Seto murmured a quick goodbye to Jono and followed to his place by Isis and Mahad. Jono hid behind the door and listened to what would be said next.

Atem found his Mother clinging to his arm, he found it embarrassing but was secretly a little thankful she was holding him as he didn't really want to go with the strange people before him.

Aknamkanon was still glaring but said "Young one, priestess, please explain what your masters couldn't," he ordered.

The girl got trembling to her feel, her masters not looking happy with this turn of events.

The girl took a breath "Um … our temple of light has always had one enemy that, in all of the light's worshipers existence, hasn't been slain. M-many believe this beast unkillable or an evil immortal god, yet our founders made up a way to subdue the beast every time he arises from his previous battle."

She glanced at her peers, many nodded encouragingly and murmured for her to go on. The girl couldn't have been younger than twelve but was clearly not as confident as the others. "The writings s-say that only a true, strong, pure soul can use the weapon that subdues the monster, without dying from the effects," she smiled slightly "From past descriptions of the wielder, and the basic requirements of the soul, my masters believe Prince Atem to be a very suitable candidate for the battle against the evil one."

Aknamkanon looked deep in thought "Is there a way to test your master's theory that my son is the one to hold this weapon?"

The girl hesitated, she glanced at her masters who nodded at her to continue. "No my Pharaoh …"

Atem looked at his Father, not sure what to do at the moment. Then he said "What is the weapon?" everyone glanced at Atem before looking back at the priests and priestesses of Light who were standing very isolated in the throne room.

The High Priest motioned with his wrist and a young boy brought forwards an old ebony box with carvings in old writings all over its sides and lid. The High Priest brought opened the box and at once a very powerful white light shone out of it, many of the people close to the High Priest had already closed their eyes expecting the brightness that would come, the others looked away until they could look back.

The High Priest brought out the shining object and muttered an incantation and the shine faded to a hovering glow. He turned around and a flute, that looked like it was made from moon beams, sat in his hands, an unearthly mist like glow hovering around it and trying to make shapes, it looked like it was trying to grip his fingers.

The High Priest nodded at the young girl.

The girl spoke again "This is the weapon; the flute of Light, it's very powerful, if the wrong person uses it then the player's soul will be sucked into the flute as payment, much like your Shadow Games," everyone tensed at this. The girl continued "That's why only a few people, with souls pure and strong enough to pass its judgement, can play it to subdue the evil one; Zork."

The Light temple keepers all flinched at the name and several made signs to ward off evil.

Aknamkanon frowned "I have heard of that evil god. Many say he's a myth."

The girl shook her head "He is real, my Pharaoh, and only one person in your kingdom has the power this generation to play the flute and lull Zork back into an enchanted sleep for another generation," she glanced up at the Prince shyly "Master believes that the Prince is the one this generation, we had many signs that have pointed us to the Palace and Mistress has said that Prince Atem has the strongest soul she's felt so far in her inspection of the Palace residents who can play music … we hope we are right, because he will stir very soon, possibly within the day."

Aknamkanon sat in deep thought "I'm afraid you are mistaken, High Priests and Priestess. My son can't be the one you are looking for."

Atem nodded "I have no musical talent, you have found the wrong person," the High Priest looked astonished then went very white in fright, realising now how much hope he placed on this teenager …

"If you are not the wielder, many will die from Zork's revival …"

Mahad spoke up for the first time "Perhaps there is another way, we could fight against him with sword and spell, as you have said before, it wasn't successful, but times have changed and we are stronger now."

Isis gasped suddenly, her necklace glowing. Mahad caught and steadied her as she lost her balance, the vision very violent and sudden. Amara rushed over and held Isis's hand "Isis, what is it?"

Isis groaned and put a hand to her head "The necklace … has shown me that Zork will awaken within the day" ice entered the room. Isis got up and said "There was a second vision, very brief, like it wasn't entirely decided yet, but a figure was playing that flute, I only saw a silhouette …"

Mahad rubbed her shoulders comfortingly "Did you recognise the person?"

Isis shook her head "No, I did not, it was so fleeting …" she rubbed her head as the magic left its normal head ache.

The High Priest spoke up "Prince Atem, if you have any love for your people, you would try," he offered the flute of Light again.

Pharaoh Aknamkanon stood up and blocked Atem from his sight, "I won't sell my son's soul to you like property! Seto, Mahad, get the soldiers ready, we'll fight this monster with any means we have. Isis, when you can, warn the villagers and let them know what's coming."

"Yes My Pharaoh," was repeated by many.

Atem bit his lip and looked at the flute, he had a strong repulsive feeling when he looked at it, he was sure he wasn't the player for this generation. Atem followed Seto to put on his armour and join the fight as his Father was going to, _if only I had enough time to tell Yugi goodbye, and how sorry I am for hurting him …_

Seto looked at him "Do you think you're the player?"

Atem shook his head "No I feel sick just thinking about holding it," the idea of having it by his lips, and possibly eating his own soul out of his mouth made him feel so sick he almost threw up. To many people the Ka and soul was sacred, it wasn't meant to be touched by something soulless, only by the one you love.

Seto nodded and went back to armouring up, clipping on his personalised armour, built to fit his frame "We could really used that Moonlight Musician now, he'd lull any creature to sleep even without that cursed flute," he muttered.

Atem chuckled. _I wish I knew who he was … I wish I could hold Yugi one more time too._ Atem sighed and picked up his sword,_ Ra willing I'll come home, then I swear I'll tell him how I feel._

* * *

><p><strong>It's a bit of a filler chapter, I must admit, and a build up for the next parts. Hope people aren't too disappointed with this.<strong>

**Sorry for taking so long as well, but if people keep dropping comments - IN ALL MY STORIES - then I remember how much people like them and that people are waiting for the next plot twist ect.**

**Still a little disappointed with the response to the latest chapter in Yugioh WALLE - not many people have left anything of substance :'(**

**But there will be a new chapter before the end of next month, I think, if Uni life doesn't take over again.**

**Still love you all and your comments, they keep stories flowing so please leave something worth reading, and once again my apologies for taking too long to update this. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Happy Halloween everyone!**

**I think I should offer you a treat; here's a chapter!**

**You know that Halloween is considered the natural start to a new year, harvesting the crops and storing for winter then redoing the farming in spring. Wiccans do this, and believe it's a time of year full of natural magic which comes out for a final party before sleeping for the winter. It's also a time of year where the ghosts and goblins come out, and the only way to get past them is to dress like them or they'll prank and spook you, otherwise appease them with gifts like candy, or in the olden days it would have been part of the harvest.**

**Well glad everyone's read that, my views and love of Halloween, and now please go on and look at the thing you really came for: See you later!**

* * *

><p>Ryou ducked into the secret room after dodging about nine rounds of marching, running, and charging soldiers. Ryou leaned against the door and breathing to get his breath back.<p>

Yugi stood up and said "What's happening Ryou? If feels like the entire Palace is running around the hallways."

Ryou glanced over his shoulder and nodded, if you were still and silent the floor and walls would shake with the army's footsteps "Might as well be from what the rumours are. The armies are getting ready to do battle against some monster," he bit his lip "Bakura could be out there!"

Yugi crossed over and squeezed his hands "He'll be fine, from what you've told me, he's a great fighter," he tried to reassure his brown eyed friend.

Ryou nodded, but didn't look reassured in the least "I know … but they're fighting a monster, against a man I know Bakura would come out without a scratch! But- oh Yugi I'm so scared!" he gripped his hair as a panic attack tried to grab him.

Yugi hugged the slightly taller teen "It'll be okay," he assured him, completely unsure of this but wanting to make Ryou feel better.

There was a loud movement as many soldiers marched past the doors then-

"Hey, Ryou? You in this one?" there was a loud knocking on the wall, and then the hiss of a sour knuckle by the sound of it.

"We've been through every other one he's talked about Malik, what the hell makes you think he's in here!?"

Ryou blinked "Jono? Malik?" he rushed over to the door and opened the secret wall, pulling on a thick rope that was covered in dust, Jono and Malik tumbled inside and Ryou shut the door before helping them up. "How did you know we were here?"

Malik held up a brush "You didn't clean up your dropped stuff, but I knew you'd have to be somewhere nearby … oh, here Yugi is. I was wondering where you were, I tried to see you earlier-" he rambled.

Jono hit Malik over the head "Now's hardly the time! Yugi, Prince Atem's gone off to war."

Yugi paled and Malik and Ryou rushed forwards to catch him as he almost fainted. Ryou glared at Jono "Nice going, couldn't you have at least told him to sit down or something?" he snapped, Jono held up his hands defensively and backed off.

Malik put a hand on Yugi's back "Put you head on your knees and breathe, come on, it's not that hard," he encouraged while Ryou rubbed his back.

Yugi breathed then looked up at Jono "What war? What's happening?" he was still pale, images of Atem bleeding and dying tormenting him. His heart had leapt into his throat and was staying just blow the collarbone, beating faster than ever in fear for the man he loved.

Jono sat on the floor "Listen Yug, I was with Seto when he was asked to go to the Pharaoh and meet with these Priests of Light, The Queen and Prince Atem had to go there too. The Priests were all talking about Atem's soul being the only one, or best candidate, to play a cursed flute that's meant to send an evil god back to sleep."

Yugi's breath caught "They're going out to fight a _God!?_" his voice rose about three octaves in fright.

Jono raised his hands "Don't shoot the messenger! It's just what I listened in to. Isis had some big vision about the evil god waking up very soon, and only that flute can stop it, but Prince Atem says he can't play so isn't the right person," Jono raised his hands "So unless we can find the right person, or pray for a miracle in battle, I'd say we'd better start preparing for the afterlife …"

Everyone was deathly quite. Yugi hugged his knees and said "Where is the flute? Is Atem going to play?" _will he sacrifice his soul? Oh Ra please no!_

Jono shrugged "I have no idea. Just that everyone with soldier experience, even the guards, the magicians, the Priests, are all heading out to battle right now …" he trailed off and everyone looked down at their feet in solemn silence.

Yugi stood up and looked out of the tiny window, he saw endless rows of people heading out to the battle field, Yugi saw gold and armour, swords, crying families, families fleeing the inevitable battle, then Yugi saw a cloud in the shape of a dragon. Yugi's eyes widened as the dream come back to him.

_In the dream, people were fighting, but the more they attacked, they more the dragon attacked … the evil god needs to be put to sleep with music, and I was the one._ Yugi sank down to his knees and rested his head on the table. _Oh gods what do I do? I can't see Atem die!_

"Meow."

Everyone jumped and looked over to the door. Night sat there, licking her paws, appearing very pleased with herself, like she was the Queen of the day. She wasn't skittish with all the soldiers running around, she appeared very calm. Jono smiled "Hey, Night" he raised a hand and she bounded over to sit in his lap. "What you got there?" he asked, picking up the object she had dragged from somewhere.

Yugi blinked "That's my pillow …"

Ryou giggled, yet still sounded nervous "Maybe she's telling you to get some sleep?" Malik chuckled as well, both sounded really hollow.

Yugi looked at Night and she stared right back before flicking an ear as if she was saying; _here's what I think, what are you going to do?_ Yugi looked at his hands. "What should I do?" he whispered.

Ryou heard and sat by him "You don't need to do anything, the Pharaoh can sort this out."

Yugi shook his head "Atem can't play that flute and someone has to. The monster won't be defeated if not," Yugi was talking at the floor, coming to a realisation very slowly. Night purred suddenly as Yugi looked up, it was an Egyptian belief that Cats could interpret the will of the gods … perhaps it was true for Night.

Yugi smiled and said "I'm going to help Atem."

Ryou jumped up "I'm going too," everyone stared at him, Ryou blushed "I-I might see Bakura in the fight … and I don't really want Yugi out there by himself."

Malik and Jono looked out the window at the battle waiting to happen. It wasn't exactly friendly. "I'm in if you're in," Malik said to Jono.

Jono clasped his hand in a promise "And I was in this from the second I was born," the two grinned in mutual agreement.

Malik stood up "If we're going to save the world, we'll need some armour, there's plenty in the forge, and some old swords too. For defensive reasons, of course," Jono rolled his eyes at his friend's amendment.

Ryou said "We'll also need to get these off" he touched his collar "If we can't then the enchantment will stop us from going anywhere."

Malik looked stumped "We could try and melt them off?" he suggested, thinking like a forger.

Jono jumped "Maybe the flute can get them off, it's full of power, maybe if we touch it to the collar's it'll make them let go," he suggested. He remembered Seto accidently touching the Rod to his collar once, it fell off. Seto put it back on, but Jono always knew how to get lose. "The Priest's items do that."

Yugi nodded, and pulled out his white robes "It looks like I'll have to be Moonlight once again."

Ryou gasped "Yugi? You aren't planning to play that cursed flute are you?"

Yugi hesitated and pulled on the robes "I'll do anything to help Atem," he murmured at last and pulled the veil over his face "Hopefully I'll do enough to make the monster fall asleep before I'm hurt, just promise me two things guys?" the three waited, not looking happy with the smaller's decision. "Promise me you'll keep danger away from me as much as you can while I'm playing, and don't stop me."

Ryou sighed "I'll promise to the first, but if you get hurt, I'll smack the flute out of your hands and into the mud." Jono agreed, as did Malik.

Night kept purring.

* * *

><p>Malik and Jono went off to get the armour and some shields, Yugi and Ryou raced off to the entrance hall, trying to guess where a really powerful flute would be held. Night followed them and partly lead the way when they came to forks and doorways, she was impatient it seemed.<p>

Ryou peered around the corner and whispered "There's a black box that's surrounded by Priests and Priestesses … it could be what we're looking for," Ryou looked at Yugi "But how are we going to get them away from the box?"

Yugi looked out and groaned "There's too many to sneak by."

Night strode out like there was nothing wrong and went right up to the box, the Priests and Priestesses smiling and petting her but mostly ignoring her. The cat sat on the box and began to claw at it gently. The High Priest looked torn, get the cat off and offend it, or protect the flute of Light?

Ryou and Yugi giggled at the sight of the man. He looked funny when he was stressed. Night gave him a look and then scratched the box very harshly, the man winced, Night's expression could have rivalled Atem's smirk, the; I've-won-this-game-now-kiss-my-shoes, sort of smirk.

Night leaned down and bit the corner of the box, the High Priest moved to get her off, Night placed a foot on the box and jumped, the box went skidding off the table and onto the floor with a mighty crash. Yugi and Ryou winced while the High Priest turned purple, the other followers gasped in horror. Night jumped into the spilt box, picked up the flute in her teeth, jumped out and raced off towards Yugi and Ryou before the humans had a chance to gasp again.

Ryou scooped up Night and Yugi grabbed the flute of Light with a covered hand, not sure if he should touch it with his skin, and the two humans and the cat ran as fast as they could up a staircase and into the secret room.

Ryou and Yugi held their breath as the followers of Light ran past, shouting and panicking. When all was quiet Yugi and Ryou burst into giggles. Night squirmed until Ryou let her down, she did look very pleased with herself though, and went to sit by the window. Her keen eyes seeing what humans could not.

* * *

><p>Atem looked up as the earth began to shake, the entire battle ground trembled and then stilled. The young priestess who had spoken before said shakily "Zork is stirring, normally we'd make the player play now to keep him from rising, but since the player has not been found …"<p>

Atem looked at her and nodded.

The young girl was called Jue and she was fiddling with her sash and whispering prayers so fast her words were nearly a hum. Atem smiled at her "Don't worry, you'll be fine," she was a scared child forced into an adult role, she barely reached his mid ribs.

Jue nodded "But … I do know that you'll succeed, there isn't a doubt to me," she said, her eyes wide "It's just … because I have spoken out of turn, Master wanted to be in the Pharaoh's favour, I may be banished from the Temple of Light. I'd shame my family for all time," she clasped her hands again and restarted her mutterings.

Atem chuckled "If they do, I'll talk to my Father, he'll make you his personal Priestess of Light here, I'm sure, then that no good Master of yours will regret banishing you."

Jue looked up at him astonished, then she smiled gratefully "Thank you My Prince," she bowed before the earth shook again. Jue looked up, her senses tingling "He's coming!" she whispered in pure terror.

Atem gripped her upper arm "Go, run back to the Palace and take shelter," he told her, Jue bowed and left, her run fast for someone so small. Atem drew his sword and looked onto the horizon. _Be safe Yugi, Jono, Jue, Mother …_

* * *

><p>Yugi and Ryou looked out of the window at the second tremble and gasped, from their higher view in the Palace they saw the gigantic figure of the evil god Zork rise on the horizon way before any of the soldiers; he was an entire storm and every jackal, lion and snake put together. Night hissed at the beast and kept up a threatening growl.<p>

Ryou gulped "W-w-we are m-meant t-to fight th-that!?" he stuttered out. His laughing mood, gone was the light, the sun gone behind the clouds and no moon, or stars, or tortures of fire were bright enough to illuminate the earth around them.

Only Yugi seemed slightly brighter because of his white clothing, the flute glowing softly too and giving the room enough light, just. "Oh my Gods … Ra help us," Yugi got out.

The door opened, Ryou and Yugi jumped out of their skins when the door moved and stone ground against stone, Jono looked pale "Seto's out there!" he gasped.

Malik patted his back and picked up the armour "There's only enough for a breastplate each and one arm casing. I have one spear, two swords and a dagger. No helmets, not shields, not even a decent set of boots was left in the armoury," he slipped one arm casing on and tied it with worn leather.

Jono picked up a breastplate and walked over to Ryou "Arms up Ry," he said, the meek teen did as he was told and soon was strapped into a small torso armour piece that was like a body warmer in modern times. He picked up the dagger and then looked hesitantly out of the window.

Yugi brought out the flute of Light and said "We have Night to thank for this." Jono and Malik smiled at the black cat before Yugi continued "It feels very powerful, let's just see if it works," he held one end to his collar and a small spark and a hum of power and the collar dropped from Yugi's throat. Yugi touched his neck in shock "I didn't think that would actually work!"

Jono grinned "Just keep passing the power Yug!" he bent down and Yugi touched the flute to his collar and with a clunk Jono was freed too. Ryou was next as Malik was getting into his gear then Ryou took the flute and did the same to Malik while Jono got Yugi into their smallest torso armour piece "It's no good Malik, Yugi's too small to wear this"

Malik held a sword with a frown "Great. Jono, you'll have the sword and Yugi'll have the spear, we just have to get close enough to the monster for the flute to be heard, right?"

Everyone shrugged.

Malik groaned "We'll just have to keep protecting Yugi for as long as possible." Night hissed suddenly and then the battle cries of Egypt's armies were heard.

Ryou shivered in his light armour "Whatever the plan, let's get it done!"

Yugi nodded. The four of them opened the secret door, Yugi veiled his face, thinking that he could just vanish after and Moonlight would become another myth or then at least if he wore white he'd be seem as someone important, even just for a moment, so no one would stop him.

_Hang on, I'm coming._

* * *

><p>Atem swung his sword against yet another undead skeletonised ghost. It exploded into dust then slowly put itself back together. He cursed, it would never end if a weak point wasn't discovered soon! Atem swung again and jumped off a rock to stab a huge lion-like ghost through the skull, it died with a howl then his dust slowly began to rebuild.<p>

Atem leaned on his sword and panted, suddenly another soldier reared up before him. Atem jumped to defend himself but he knew he'd never be quick enough.

Suddenly a sword appeared through the creature's chest, it gurgled then dusted. Atem blinked in shock then said "Bakura?!"

The white haired Ryou-look-alike smirked, he was rougher than Ryou, sadistic, and had a new scar on his arm, his tanned skin dirty. He winked then swung his sword again at another threat "Good to see you too Prince Charming."

Atem grunted as he battled with another skeleton "When did you get back from the camp?"

Bakura dusted three before answering "About now, we just rode in, me and Marik smelt trouble and of course we had to pitch in!"

Atem shoved Bakura left as he went right and they both re-destroyed the lion zombie. "So how was that camp? Worth it?"

Bakura chuckled "Look, as much as I'd love to sit and chat, we're fighting for our lives right now."

"Right," Atem said shortly.

Suddenly crazy laughter and lots of small explosions were heard nearby. The two recently reunited friends gave each other a look before saying at the same time; "Marik."

Marik was riding on his horse and throwing homemade oil bombs into crowds of zombies, they exploded and went everywhere, Marik was laughing as it happened, blood and destruction his favourite things next to time with Malik. He paused as he spotted Atem and Bakura "Yo!" he greeted before kicking off a ghost's head "Where have you been? You're missing all the action!" he tossed another bomb and five more ghosts blew up.

Atem shook his head, _some things never change._ Bakura shoved him down as a spear was thrown and Marik returned the favour to the annoying ghost who got a hold of it. Atem coughed in the dust before muttering "Thank you."

Bakura growled "Save it for when we're out of this shit," his sword flying out of his hand and then a pair of daggers appearing out of his red sleeves and three more ghosts dusted before his sword was back in his hands.

* * *

><p>Malik, Jono and Ryou smiled at the explosions "Marik's back," Jono said.<p>

Ryou squealed "Bakura's never far from him!" he looked about to go and find him but Malik held him back.

"I miss my lover too, Ry," he reasoned "But right now we have a war to stop, then you can make out as much as you please." Ryou blushed but nodded, screaming as a monster rebuilt itself.

Malik dusted it, Ryou looked up at him "Th-thank you," he squeaked before Malik pulled him onwards.

"Thank me if we live," he told Ryou.

Yugi and Jono were leading, the flute was icily cold in Yugi's hands. "Jono, we have to get there faster," he looked at it and the ghosts seemed to be drawn to it, Yugi had to stab ghosts in front of him, many turning from far to go for the flute of Light.

Jono frowned "Anyone see any horses?" he sliced threw a few more then yelled in horror "They don't freaking die!" he stomped on a half rebuilt skull and shrieked in terror when it just kept repairing. He would be seeing these in his nightmares!

Ryou shook his head "Just run!" more ghosts tried to grab them, Malik and Jono tried their best to keep them away.

Yugi screamed as a ghost managed to trip him and began to tear the white cloth around his legs. Malik stabbed the ghost before pulling Yugi to his feet. "Hurry up!" he yelled as many more just swarmed towards them.

Ryou trembled against Yugi's back as they were surrounded, in a circle of chattering teeth and grinning skulls. Jono was cursing over and over. Malik was being as destructive as possible to the ghosts. Yugi's spear was torn from his hands and he was left weaponless and with only one arm cased in armour for a shield. Yugi looked at the flute and on a desperate act pressed his lips to the metal and blew.

A high shrill note burst from the flute, the ghosts howled and dusted, and didn't rebuild themselves, those far away turned and hurried away from the sound. Yugi tore the flute from his lips and fell coughing to his knees, he felt like his soul have been pulled from it's natural sitting place and pulled near his mouth, the contact with the flute had been too brief for the cursed metal to get a taste.

"Yugi!" the three boys shouted and knelt around him, Ryou looked after him while Jono and Malik stood protectively over the two.

Yugi coughed a little more before saying rawly "Oh gods that's …"

Ryou shook his shoulder "Are you alright?"

Yugi looked at his friend and his vision cleared "Yeah … just fine, it was just a shock," he got up with a wobble. Ryou supported him.

Jono looked at Yugi, seeing as the ghosts weren't rebuilding, and his eyes widened "You're as pale as death Yug!" he exclaimed, paling himself; he'd need a lifetime of treatment to get over this nightmarish scenario.

Yugi looked at a hand and saw he was slightly paler than normal. He shook it off "It's just the light, and please try not to call me by name, is people see me as Moonlight they won't stop me but if they see a servant boy, I'll be speared and people will think I've stolen this for the value."

Malik blinked "Good point, but in a battle I don't think people will notice you as much."

Yugi shrugged "I don't want to take that chance, Malik."

Ryou eeped "They're coming again!"

Jono and Malik turned to face them, more ghostly skeletons crawled, floated and swarmed over the sandy hills like ants. Jono looked at the others and told them "Let's run, if all else fails, Moonlight, you've got to blow that thing again, just once."

Yugi nodded and kept running. Dust and smoke and cries and howls filled the night and made the entire place a horror film setting. But all of a sudden the zombies stopped coming and the sky cleared … just enough for you to wish it hadn't.

Red eyes burned through the dust clouds and into the chaos "_Who Dares to use that cursed weapon against me?_" he roared. Yugi felt the metal in his hand pulse in response, almost like sibling rivalry.

Yugi hesitantly pulled the flute up to his face but-

Zork's eyes cut directly into him "_Don't move mortal._"

Yugi gasped and found himself frozen. "Guy's! I can't move!" he hissed.

Zork laughed "_That flute cannot help you. I can feel it's feelings as if they were my own, you're not worthy enough to play music, desert rat,_" Yugi flinched at the term, not realizing he could move now. Zork saw the weakness and kept going "_If you were really the one and only wielder, you would have had the status of one._"

Ryou blinked, Zork was saying to Yugi everything that would hurt, he saw Yugi's face, how much the truth he believed hurt. "Yugi …"

The flute glowed, as did Zork's eyes then the monster spoke again "_What makes you think you're worthy of him?_"

Yugi took a step back, shaking his head. "Stop it …" he whispered.

Zork didn't. "_You aren't even worthy enough to look at him, and he pities you, desert rat, letting you live in the Palace, giving you the right to use his name so you'd feel better about yourself, why would you ever be worth such an honour? He'd never give you what you want._"

"Stop …" Yugi moaned, whimpering, covering his ears.

Jono stared amazed, Malik glared up at the monster and Ryou held a hand against Yugi's back to keep him strong. "Don't listen to him," he whispered.

Zork growled "_Do you want me to start on you? Very well, you feel like you're not strong enough for him, he's always so brave and aggressive, then look at you, completely weak,_" Ryou's lip wobbled as the monster spoke his inner fears to him, what would hurt him the most.

Jono glared "Shut your face! You don't know how much Bakura loves Ryou! I've seen it, and it's more than what your saying it is!"

Zork smirked "_High Priest argues so much with you … are you sure it's not a way of saying that he doesn't want you?_"

Jono hesitated then shook his head "Seto's a heartless bastard at times, but he's honest. He'd never lead anyone on," he vowed.

Malik patted him on the back "Well said."

Zork smirked wider "_Still won't help your friend though … poor desert rat, so far from home, and now you die,_" the monster pointed a finger at him and Yugi seized up in Ryou's light grip.

Ryou shook him "Don't give up! If not for yourself for Atem!"

"Atem …" Yugi murmured. The flute glowed, Yugi looked down at it and thought; _you don't want me to play do you? But I have to, not for me, if I was the only one I was putting this effort in for I'd always fail. I'm doing this for the people I love, Atem, Mai, Valon, Grandpa, Mother, The Pharaoh, Queen Amara, Ryou, Jono, Malik, and their lovers, everyone I've ever called friend. If I have to die, I want them to live. Please, help me fight Zork, don't fight against me._

The flute seemed to warm in Yugi's hand. Yugi looked up at Zork with a new fire in his eyes "I may be desert rat. But I'm a desert rat who's going to defeat you!" he spat at the monster and pressed the flute to his lips. _For you Atem …_

* * *

><p>Atem looked up as the most beautiful music flowed over the battle field. <em>Moonlight!<em> He realized and ran over to a small rise and the white of his clothing and the shining of the flute of Light drew every eye.

Atem was awed into silence, the entire battle was silent now, no ghosts or soldier made as much as a peep. But … Atem frowned when he saw the flute start to emit mist … _that must be-!_

Atem began to race forwards, with Bakura and Marik right behind him.

* * *

><p>Malik, Jono and Ryou took several steps back from Yugi as the flute was glowing very brightly, you could see it through closed eyes, but there was also lots of wispy light like mist coming from the holes in the flute, escaping into the air and the flute seemed to be… eating it …<em> Yugi's soul!<em> The three realized, Ryou tried to move to save his friend but he was unable to get closer without feeling drained himself.

Zork stared at Yugi "_How dare you … I'll … kill … you … all …_" the end was a yawn. The flute did its job and the beast was being lulled to sleep… Zork moved forwards, drunkenly tired, to try and kill Yugi before he became too sleepy. Yugi just backed up and kept playing, his eyes tightly shut. _Just a little longer … just let me finish …_

Zork suddenly toppled and turned to dust on the wind, his snore was as loud as a thunderclap before he vanished, all his particles swarming like a sky of bees back to the hive that was Zork's prison.

Yugi ended the song and shakily lowered the flute … _he's gone … I did it!_ Yugi smiled and attempted to laugh but instead his eyes rolled back into his head and the flute slipped from his nerveless fingers, he took a step forwards but fell. Yugi felt the ground come up to meet him, and heard everyone cheering or shouting in concern, then he felt a pair of strong warm arms catch him before he could hit the hard earth …

That was the last thing he felt.

* * *

><p>Atem cradled the figure dressed in white and looked down at the tiny figure in amazement, he'd always thought that he was taller. Bakura and Marik were hugging their lovers and Seto had just appeared and was hugging Jono. Ryou looked at the figure from Bakura's arms and was crying.<p>

Atem hesitantly lifted a hand and touched the veil that hid the face of Egypt's saviour. Ryou and Malik gasped and said "No! Don't-" but Atem had already removed the thin fabric and gasped at the person in his arms. Sleeping, yet deathly white, eyes closed and his very soul possibly eaten.

"Yugi…"

* * *

><p><strong>Just thinking out loud: But it's a good thing I've got all this story pre-written from years ago because otherwise I'd never have any time to write the essays due in next week ... oops.<strong>

**Well, now that's been said: Another cliffhanger! How spooky! How horrifying and grim - just like our fav holiday!**

**More holiday ramblings! The 1st of November is 'all saints day' because there's so effing many of them! (not a fan of the church, if you couldn't tell), it was invented to try and draw the people away from Wiccan/nature worship of the end of the harvest and the beginning of winter, and into Christianity - cause what's more effective in murdering another religion than banning replacing all their most beloved holidays? LONG LIVE HALLOWEEN! (screw you church)**

**The day after, however, is the Mexican day of the dead November 2nd. This is the day, despite it's scary name, which is dedicated to remembering all your ancestors and having parties in their memory and telling stories - I believe that it's believed that if you are forgotten, or no longer remembered by someone who's alive, then you'll truly die. Their lives are celebrated and nice food is eaten and it's a family occasion. So nice.**

**Then there's November the 5th - probably more of a British thing to be honest - where we commemorate bonfire night and remember how Guy Fawkes failed to blow up the houses of Parliament. Bonfire night, lots of fireworks an bonfires and burning of dummies we call 'Guys' to just rub in the irony - oh and there's barbecue food and parties; because why not?**

**Well enough of me being in 'teacher mode' or rambling mode since I don't think that one ever shuts off, it's just teaching mode whenever I decide to ramble about something knowledgeable.**

**Thanks for all your comments, and the surge of response for Yugioh Walle - I should complain more often! - it's brightened my day because I'm putting a bucket load of work into that story! And it feels like it's being ignored :'(**

**So thanks guys! See you soon!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the cliffhanger ...**

* * *

><p>Queen Amara gasped when she saw the procession back to the castle. Pharaoh Aknamkanon at the lead surrounded by a few able guards, behind them was Mahad, Isis, Seto and his lover Jono. Just following was Ryou with Bakura, and Marik with Malik, Atem walked next to his Father, partly staring down at the figure dressed in white in his arms, cradled bridal style.<p>

Amara saw Isis holding the flute of Light and knew that Moonlight must have played to defeat Zork; she's heard the music from the Palace. But when Atem got close enough she saw the face of the mysterious player and her hands went over her mouth, it was Yugi.

Yugi looked pale as death, weak, and smaller than ever in Atem's arms.

Amara rushed down to her husband "Dearest what happened?"

Aknamkanon gestured to the unconscious slave boy "This brave young man just saved us all … but …" he winced "Atem unveiled him in the middle of the battlefield and some of the Mitzaki family were there to see who was playing, they expected it to be the Lady Teá." Amara shuddered, Aknamkanon nodded. "They want Yugi to stand trail for breaking the law."

"Please my Pharaoh, don't hurt him." The two royals looked to see Ryou, standing in Bakura's arms and looking very upset "He was going to give it up, he gave the Prince his flute to stop himself playing, and he only played now because he didn't want anyone to get hurt …" he whimpered and shook his head "Please, you can't hurt him."

Amara nodded "Dearest, he's not hurt anyone, he's saved Egypt," she tried to persuade him to pass judgement privately.

Aknamkanon sighed "I'll hold a meeting about this, if I had my way I'd have this boy made a hero in our country, but the Mitzaki's … I cannot give them reason to start a cue. If I start to make exceptions to the laws, they'll use that to recruit people and hurt us. Too many nobles and priests believe strongly in this law, I can't tear my kingdom apart for one hero."

Amara made a frustrated noise then turned to Yugi, running a hand over his forehead and cheeks "Will he be alright?" she turned to the Priestess nearby.

Isis shrugged and looked calm but, uncertain "He's not hurt in body. I don't know how this cursed metal hurt his Ka and soul, he could possibly be soulless now …" Amara felt icy at her words.

A soft clearing of the throat alerted the group to Jue.

She smiled "I think that your little friend is simply exhausted, his soul wasn't taken, the flute of Light accepted him as a wielder and now he's simply resting from the overwhelming experience of using such power." She smiled and continued "Past records always show this happening, Yugi's soul was just filled with all that light as he played that tune, then it was taken away in a second as it ended, he just fainted from the shock of it."

Atem hadn't said a word.

He'd just watched Yugi's face, not quite believing that the two he was in love with was actually one and the same person, he watched the serene face of the one he was in love with. Atem smiled at last, finally understanding, and accepting that Yugi was this mysterious, talented, caring, selfless and loving person that had saved his life twice now.

Atem looked up at Jue and said "When will he wake up?"

Jue shook her head, the High Priest and Priestess of Light looking calmer that the threat of death was gone, but vivid that Jue was being favoured by the royal family instead of themselves. Jue touched Yugi's shoulder briefly "Let him sleep, if he's to be on trial, he'll need a clear head."

"_Trial?!_" Atem exclaimed, making everyone jump, some also expressed their outrage that Yugi had to go through a trail after saving the country "But Father-"

"I'm sorry Atem," Aknamkanon said cutting him off before he got started "But he has broken a law, a very old and respected one at that, and I would rather have him hailed as a hero than a criminal, but if my people see one person above that law they'll turn against us, and then the Mitzaki's will have a reason to try and grab more power."

Atem made a frustrated noise and then looked back at Yugi as he moaned in his sleep, clearly distressed about something.

Isis gave the flute to Jue and then said "I'll take him to the healing chambers, I'll see if there are any magical injuries and hopefully rest him up for the trial," she opened her arms to take him but Atem's grip tightened.

"Please lead the way," he said stiffly, not willing to let his little one go. Isis looked surprised but led the way. Yugi made several mildly distressed noises while he was asleep.

Isis left the room to get some aromatic herbs that would help Yugi wake up. Yugi was placed on the bed but he kept whimpering and whispering breathily, so lightly it wasn't heard by Atem even if his ear was right by Yugi's lips.

Atem sighed and ran a finger over Yugi's cheek, Yugi leaned into the touch and seemed a little calmer. Atem glanced to see if Isis was coming back, when he was sure he was alone he leaned down and put his lips by Yugi's ear "It's alright little one, just sleep now, I won't let anything happen to you."

Yugi sighed "Atem …" then fell deeper into himself, but was now peacefully silent. Atem smiled, and kissed his cheek before sitting up and holding his hand as Isis returned.

Isis smiled, she's seen _everything_ that had just happened. _Maybe we can finally take Teá down a peg or two …_ she ran a quick inspection of Yugi's body and found nothing wrong with him "Jue was right, he's merely exhausted … it would be best if you went back to your rooms and rested too, My Prince, he won't wake tonight," she said with certainty.

Atem looked reluctant then nodded and left.

* * *

><p>Yugi slept for three days, Isis had to make him drink soups and broths to keep him nourished while he was in the temporary coma. But on the third day Yugi's eyes fluttered open, Isis was sitting by him, reading a scroll, her necklace telling her that he's wake up today. Yugi licked his lips and murmured "Priestess?"<p>

Isis looked at him solemnly "How are you feeling?" she asked quietly.

Yugi sat up and blinked blearily "Um …I feel … w-what happened?" he changed the subject halfway through the thought.

Isis frowned a little then said "You passed out after defeating Zork."

Yugi blinked then felt his face for the veil, he realized he's been discovered "Oh … I feel fantastic …" he muttered and looked at the floor, _so what happens now? I expected to be dead or soulless by now, I never thought I'd live …_ Yugi frowned as he realized how much simpler it would have been if he had just had his soul sucked out of him, yet he was grateful to be alive nonetheless. "Is everyone alright, Isis?" he pressed.

Isis nodded "Everyone is fine, not many got badly hurt, and all your friends have been asking about you, Jono in particular," she smiled and handed Yugi a bowl of warm stew.

Yugi ate slowly, feeling that there was something that Isis was hiding. He played with his fingers and said "They know it's me … don't they?"

Isis knew what he meant and nodded "Yes … they know" she put his bowl on a side table.

Yugi curled up and then squeaked out, very scared clearly "W-what are they going to do to me?" he thought of the normal penalties; losing a hand or your life so you couldn't play anymore, neither sounded great …

Isis hesitated then murmured "You're going on trial … for breaking the law against hierarchy music, but in doing so you saved Egypt. It's a complicated situation and the Pharaoh and Queen will hold a trial to decide what to do with you, it is the most fair way to proceed."

Yugi didn't respond, Isis wondered if he had heard her but then he spoke again "What will happen?"

Isis smiled "The future or in your trial?"

Yugi shrugged "Both … if I'm headed to the afterlife I'll need to get praying right away …" he wrapped his arms around his knees and felt rather sick, he worried that he'd throw up his meal. Isis seemed to have enough to do without him making more trouble.

Isis rolled her eyes "I don't see everything, Yugi. Your future is shielded from me, it's a gift and curse; to make your own destiny. But the trial," she sat by him and put a hand on his arm, he looked up at her and she smiled comfortingly "You will undergo a mild trial of the Millennium items, first and immediately," she put a hand on his shoulder then her entire arm around his shoulders and pulled him so that he was leaning into her, feeling that he needed a sisterly presence.

Yugi did, and instantly started sniffing with tears. Isis continued "After that you will be questioned before a decision is made by the Pharaoh, Priests and Counsel … just be honest and you'll be judged fairly … shh …" she soothed as he kept sniffling.

Yugi hiccupped and said very softly "I want to go home …"

Isis rubbed his shoulders and Yugi spoke again "I want Mai, Mother and … and Grandpa …" he cried harshly and Isis just rocked him and gently shushed him.

"I know, little one … I know" she told him as he calmed down.

There was a knock at the door and the two looked up to see Ryou, Malik and Jono peering around the doorway. Yugi sniffed and rubbed at his eyes before smiling weakly at them. Isis smiled at the boys and raised an arm to let them know that they were welcome to come into the room.

Ryou climbed onto the bed and leaned forwards and gave Yugi a hug, Yugi did also, wrapping his arms around Ryou as the taller did to him. Malik sat on the bed by Isis's knees and put a hand on Yugi's arm and squeezed. Jono stood just behind Isis and put a hand on Yugi's back.

Yugi's eyes and face were still very wet and looking. He let Ryou go and rubbed his eyes and yet the taller boy just shifted to next to him and kept his arms around his frame. Yugi sniffed and finally Malik spoke "Welcome back."

Yugi laughed through a sob and smiled wetly "Didn't think you'd miss me," he joked weakly.

Ryou tightened his grip "I'm sorry Yugi, I tried to keep the Prince from unveiling you, I was too late … I'm sorry."

Yugi leaned into him "It's okay … I knew that I'd be discovered the second I put on the costume," he looked up at Jono and said "How did we do?"

Jono made a slight face "Seventy soldiers dead, around fifty badly injured, another fifty just twisted an ankle … we did good Yugi," he assured the little one "If you hadn't played that cursed flute there wouldn't be someone to tell anyone the numbers."

Yugi nodded but didn't speak.

Ryou said softly "Prince Atem was very worried about you," Yugi looked up, surprised, Ryou nodded and said gently "When he saw how pale you were, whiter than a ghost, he started shouting at you to wake up, then when we and our lovers calmed him down a little, he carried you all the way back to the Palace and took you here to Isis."

Isis nodded "It's true, I saw everything," she voice softly.

Yugi smiled a little, _Atem …_ Yugi smiled and then looked at the three and said "No new collars?" he noticed that all three of them had bare necks and clean tunics, they looked new.

Malik smiled "Jono's been announced as the High Priests lover, now _he's_ Mr high and mighty," Jono sheepishly grinned and ran a hand threw clean hair and over his very well made and mildly decorated clothes. Malik grinned at him and shook his head "And Marik and Bakura just became generals to replace some of the dead higher ups, now we've been announced as their lovers we're not slaves anymore. But since we broke out we're under house arrest in the Palace for the rest of our lives as punishment. Not that we want to leave."

Yugi touched his neck and felt one around his throat and blinked in surprise "Ah," he said in disappointment, being a slave once again. "I had hoped to stand before the trial as a free person," he said lowly. Ryou squeezed him and Isis rocked the small boy again.

Jono looked up when some footsteps were heard and then he gasped "Seto!"

Everyone looked up at the tall, icy blue eyed and brown haired teen stood in the doorway with his well made clothes and golden Millennium Rod in one hand. Yugi wasn't sure if he should bow, although Ryou's grip on him would have made it difficult. Seto looked at Yugi curiously then at Isis and asked "Is he well enough to stand trial?"

Isis nodded "Yes, just give him a moment to calm down, he's a little overwhelmed," she advised softly.

Seto nodded, Jono took a step to him "Can Ryou, Malik and I come and watch the trial?" he asked, sounding uncertain but very informal while talking to the mighty High Priest.

Seto smiled slightly, his face softening entirely with the slightly change of face, the light that was scared off his face was instantly let on in that one look at Jono. "I'll see what I can do, but I can't see a problem with it," his features hardened again as he turned back to business "The counsel is assembled, slave Yugi come with us."

Isis and Yugi stood, Isis kept an arm around his shoulders, Ryou, Malik and Jono were just behind them.

Seto led the way, there were lots of servants and curious bystanders lining the halls and peeking out from behind pillars, all staring at Yugi. Yugi looked at his feet, _they probably want to know how much of a punishment I'll get._

But then …

One person bowed and clapped "Moonlight Musician, our hero!" he cheered, he was joined by another and another until the entire hallways shook with the hero's applause.

"Saviour of Egypt!"

"Thank you Yugi!"

"All hail Yugi!"

Yugi stared in amazement, Isis smiled at him, Ryou and the other two were smiling proudly too, Yugi looked around and waved very slightly, it caused another wave of noise.

Seto rolled his eyes "Get back to work, clear the way!" he ordered. But the crowds didn't listen to him.

Jono put a hand on his shoulder "Let me take care of this," he said with a grin, he sauntered forwards and grinned at the crowds "Hello, everybody. This little musician has to get through to the Pharaoh real soon, so it would be really good if you would just step back a little bit, thank you," he added and the crowds shrugged and made way.

Seto blinked then kept walking "Not bad mutt," he said out of the corner of his mouth.

Jono growled "Would you stop with the dog jokes!"

Yugi and Ryou laughed while Malik just clicked his tongue and said "Typical."

Isis rolled her eyes "The Pharaoh is waiting," she warned and moved the little group onwards. Yugi's nerves started acting up again when he found the large ornate doors of the throne room, Ryou squeezed his hand and Malik nodded at him before the guards pushed the large doors open.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the cliffhanger ... THIS one. Just have another guys! The next part will be out soon! I've just had a great Brithday weekend and now I'm stiff and sore from sports, perfect time for me to update stuff.<strong>

**Comments are appreciated, and I've finally decided what ending I'll give you all (Happy/Sad/Neutral) And you'll find out in the final chapter and prologue that are coming next.**

**Stay tuned!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay everyone it's the final chapter before the prologue, I will not have people complaining at me for the outcome I have chosen. I will say that right now.**

**I hope that you have all enjoyed this story and this journey with me, unfortunately updates will be slower now because I don't have any prewritten chapters sitting in old dusty folders. But some new chapters for my ongoing stories will be coming up soon, as well as a Request.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The thrones where the Pharaoh and Queen sat were the highest point of the room, on a stand of stairs in a pyramid shape. Atem stood at his Father's side, everyone wearing their normal daily clothes and no armour, strange because, to Yugi, the battle had only been half an hour ago rather than three days.<p>

The Priests stood in lines either side of the throne and held their Millennium items proudly, looking very intimidating but then had they eyes of judges, they would be fair in whatever decision they decided, Yugi could tell. Then at the bottom of the stairs were two tables, wooden and long, men and women lined those and sat imperiously even though they were nothing compared to the ones on the steps and thrones. They were the counsel, some servants and other people, possibly witnesses or relations to the counsel members, stood behind the many seated people.

Yugi felt very small and his strides became more timid. He felt like the little desert rat seeing the Palace interior for the first time, so large and important compared to him. Seto and Isis directed Ryou, Jono and Malik to stand by some pillars in a corner of the room, but warned then to be silent throughout.

Yugi saw two men standing behind the counsel seats who looked like darker versions of Ryou and Malik. Yugi saw the pairs exchange glances and assumed that they were the lovers of his friends.

Isis squeezed his shoulders one last time and smiled comfortingly at him, as if she was trying to tell him; _everything will be alright._ Yugi smiled slightly at the older woman before she took her place with Seto in the lines of the Priesthood.

Yugi took a breath then bowed, on his hands and knees, to the Pharaoh and the Queen. Aknamkanon and Amara exchanged a glance of reluctance then the Pharaoh spoke "Rise, Yugi." Yugi did as he was ordered and hesitantly looked up at them, when no one told him off he assumed it was okay. Aknamkanon nodded at a man called Bermet, a counsel man who held a scroll that he read off.

"Slave Yugi," Yugi looked at the floor the second his name was read out, feeling lower than before. "You stand before the counsel under the charges of; Stealing the Flute of Light, Breaking free of your Palace bindings," Yugi touched the collar despite himself "And for playing music without proper status."

Yugi trembled as he waited, the slight pause lasting forever. "How do you plead?"

Yugi bit his lip, not sure what to say. _Gods please help me …_ he prayed quickly then spoke very quietly "I have my reasons, but I'm guilty, sir."

There were many gasps and murmurs and disapproving talks amongst the tables then Bermet used the binder of the scroll and hit the table to get order and attention "You plead guilty of the charges … very honest, however it was by breaking those laws that you became the saviour of us and Egypt against Zork," he looked at the Pharaoh for permission and the man nodded. Bermet hit the table again "This council has assembled to find a fair solution for this brave young criminal. And I don't use that word willingly," he added.

Yugi felt a bubble of hope and confidence well up from inside him and he clung to it. Atem locked gazes with Yugi and Yugi was surprised to see how anxious the Prince appeared, he looked like he was the one on trial instead of Yugi.

Aknamkanon raised a hand and the brief chatter of the counsel silenced "The trial of the Millennium item will begin," Yugi was shaking like a leaf and the Pharaoh allowed himself to offer some words of comfort to the youth "If you do not resist, it will not hurt."

Aknadin walked forward with his fellow Priests and tapped the golden eye that Yugi found quite scary. "With my Millennium Eye I will see into your mind for lies and present, conscious evil," the eye glowed and Yugi felt a horrid feeling of something slippery inside his head. Yugi's hands came up and touched his temple lightly as he fought to keep himself from resisting, it was hard as it was like holding your breath when you needed to breathe. Aknadin's Eye stopped glowing and he nodded "The boy has no conscious evil," he said before stepping aside and returning to his position on the thrones steps.

Mahad was next. He smiled at Yugi encouragingly and said "With my Millennium Ring I will see into your spirit to test for magic and any threats as a criminal would have," the Ring glowed and the pointers shifted, Yugi didn't feel anything this time; just a slight feeling, that he could have made up because of his nervousness, that a ray of light was sweeping through him and revealing things that even he didn't know was there. Mahad lowered his hands with a bemused expression "Yugi has dormant magic that I don't believe is a threat," he stepped aside with one last comforting smile at Yugi.

Aknamkanon, Amara and Atem seemed both surprised and not as they knew Yugi was special.

Seto stepped forwards and nodded at Yugi before saying "With my Millennium Rod I will extract any ka that I find and if it is deemed too threatening or evil I will seal it," the Rod glowed and Yugi felt something get pulled up from deep inside him.

After a short minuet Yugi began glowing as well, he looked at his hands in shock then a coo was heard, distantly, then a smudge of shadow jumped from Yugi and took shape as the Rod's glow faded.

Yugi looked at the Ka, the little shadowy smudge. It took the shape of a little brown fur ball with green paws and large purple eyes. It looked around in confusion then when it saw Yugi it cooed and its shadowy form bounced over to him and into Yugi's surprised arms.

A council woman spoke up "That is a Kuriboh, generally a weaker Ka that isn't capable of much harm, rather cute actually," she commented.

"Kuri!" the Kuriboh said and Yugi smiled at it, liking him and accepting the little creature as a part of himself.

Seto eyed it for a moment before saying "It doesn't appear to be a threat," and left it at that, turning and walking back to his spot in the formation. The Ka vanished back inside of Yugi's soul. Yugi wished Kuriboh had stayed as he liked holding the little guy, he was comforting.

A man called Karim walked forwards next and held up a scale with the Millennium eye on it and it seemed to be watching Yugi. Yugi looked up into his warrior like face. The man spoke "With my Millennium Scales I will measure the evil in your heart," he held it up close to Yugi and the Scales remained balanced. Karim nodded "There is no evil in him," he took his place beside the other Priests.

Shada walked forwards with a key shaped like an Ankh, he held it up and placed the cold metal key end against Yugi's forehead "With my Millennium Key I will enter your soul room and look for evil in your soul," Yugi's eyes blanked out when Shada's eyes closed and the Key glowed lightly.

Atem winced at the blank look Yugi's face held, it was like the light in him was dulled; Atem hated it, and wished it was over. After a short wait Yugi blinked and woke up and Shada opened his eyes and removed the cold metal from Yugi's forehead. Yugi kept blinking, very confused and disorientated. Shada nodded "There is only innocence and light in his soul room," he announced before standing by Karim.

Isis stood before Yugi last and smiled at him warmly "With my Millennium Necklace I will see into your past and see if the crimes were done with evil intentions," her hands hovered by the Necklace and it glowed. After a moment she opened her eyes and smiled at Yugi "There was no selfish reason for the crimes, but the music crime was difficult, it appeared he learnt just because of a child's desire to learn, that is the only selfish reason I could find in his past," she touched his shoulder and then stood by her fellow Priests.

Aknamkanon nodded and gestured Yugi forwards "We will now question you about the motives behind these broken crimes, answer honestly, Aknadin is always reading your mind for things you purposely leave out or and Karim is measuring your words for lies. Lies will hurt your case. Do you understand?"

Yugi took a breath before saying "I-I understand, my Pharaoh."

Amara smiled at him and looked helpless as her husband began to question the youth.

"Who taught you how to play music Yugi?" Aknamkanon began.

Yugi answered swiftly "I taught myself, I had no teacher."

People murmured. The Mitzaki Lord scoffed "Are we to believe that a commoner just, picked up a flute and played it, clearly someone it teaching youths and violating our laws," some others nodded and agreed.

Aknadin's eye glowed and he cleared his throat to get quiet "The boy speaks the truth," the hall was silent. Once again Karim confirmed this with the scales. Aknadin continued "Apparently he 'learnt by ear' in a way, watching others who could play from a distance and trying to mimic it, eventually he improved and as did his talent."

Aknamkanon nodded at his brother in thanks then asked his next question "How old were you when you first played music?"

Yugi thought "I was … eight" he said after a thought. Aknadin nodded when eyes turned to him.

The Pharaoh appeared thoughtful "Were you aware of the law?"

Yugi thought hard to remember and said "I think so … yes. After I saw a Priestess playing a flute I really wanted to have a go as well, Mai told me that it wasn't allowed shortly after," he remembered the disappointment and unfairness of that newly discovered law, it was as crushing then as it was now.

Amara spoke before her husband did "Where did you get the flute Yugi?"

Yugi said at once "My sister got it for me … I think Valon might have helped her get it, there are always plenty at the temple because it's one dedicated to Hathor, and he lives and trains there …" Amara nodded and sat back to let her husband continue.

"How were you able to keep this a secret?" Aknamkanon asked.

Yugi smiled very slightly "Mai would take me to an isolated place that used to be the entrance to a mine, because the land is so worthless no one goes near it, and you can see for miles so we could see if anyone was coming. That's how I hid my talent."

Teá scoffed at the word; Talent. He was a commoner who should be beheaded for his crimes! Teá glared and decided that she was going to think of every excuse to get him punished, she stood behind her Father, ready to whisper idea's into his ear.

Aknamkanon glared at Teá for her scoff and then returned to Yugi "Moving forwards, you kept playing music, even though you were out of your safe area near the mine, why?"

Yugi looked at his feet "I was captured and kidnapped into slavery playing music made me feel closer to the family I'll never see again … when I realized I was attracting more attention then I needed, Ryou, Malik and Jono told me this and realized that Moonlight was me," he glanced at the boys and smiled back. "I stopped."

Amara frowned "And yet I heard you when I was recovering from an illness," she couldn't say poisoning in front of everyone, it would make people nervous.

Yugi nodded "I played to make the Prince feel better," _Please don't announce my feelings, Master Aknadin, please don't!_ He begged silently. A slight nod from the old man made Yugi relax a little, but he was so scared that he'd be humiliated and banished just for having such feelings.

Amara looked at her son "Atem?"

Atem nodded slightly "I was very worried," he agreed. "I was having trouble sleeping and had acted out of character with stress. The music calmed me."

Yugi hesitantly finished "I played a final time to have a reason to leave my flute with the Prince … I went off and stayed in a place Ryou took me to and later found out that everyone was going off to war to fight an evil god," he glanced up at Atem and said "I … I'd like to think that I'm a friend of the Prince after spending time with him, and I was scared for him," several people murmured at this but quietened to let the boy finish. Yugi was shaking slightly again "Ryou and I went to get the flute of Light, but it was guarded and we had no way of getting it."

Ryou nodded. Aknamkanon looked confused "So who got the flute?"

Yugi nearly laughed "Night, Jono's cat."

"Meow." Night appeared just behind Yugi's ankles and licked her front paws, looking rather regal as she did so. Yugi smiled down at her.

Lord Mitzaki scoffed loudly "Are we to believe that a _cat_ stole the flute?"

Yugi shrugged helplessly, but he could only offer the truth. Aknadin nodded with a chuckle "Again, the boy speaks truly." Mitzaki was shut up for the second time and left in embarrassment for speaking too soon.

Night hissed at Mitzaki and then curled up at Jono's feet with a purr.

Aknamkanon nodded, satisfied that the Scales and Eye's powers for truth were only detecting honesty. "What made you take the risk - stealing has been taken off his charges Bermet," he added to the man who crossed it off neatly. Aknamkanon continued at Yugi's blank face "What drove you to take the risks and play that cursed flute, as it has been dubbed by your friend."

Jono grinned sheepishly.

Yugi fiddled with his fingers and said softly "I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I didn't want to lose anyone else …" he held his elbows and felt very hollow, home was very far away and the warmth of acceptance was nearly gone. Yugi's eyes sparkled, _Mai, Mother, Grandpa … if I lost anyone else I don't know what I'd do …_

Aknadin murmured in Aknamkanon's ear and the two quietly spoke while the rest of the counsel talked amongst themselves. Amara put her word in and Atem just watched and said something very firmly to his parents that made them hesitate before calling all their counsel together into a huddle so that they could talk.

Yugi looked at Ryou and the other two, they shrugged helplessly and just watched. Yugi jumped when someone touched his arm. Lady Teá glared at him and said harshly "Desert scum, I'll have you whipped and drowned before I'm done with you."

Yugi didn't answer her. He just looked at the floor.

Teá glared and gripped his arm tighter "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she hissed. Yugi looked up at her slowly and she nodded "Good. Why do you think you're so special, you little freak?"

Yugi blinked then asked something he'd been curious about from the moment he'd met her "Why do you hate me? I've done nothing to you," he spoke quietly and neutrally, emotionally drained, and just wishing that this was over.

Teá glared "You're keeping Atem from me, you're a little slut who just wants to be in my future husband's bed, I'm warning you-"

"Keep away from him!" The two jumped apart when an angry voice shouted that command. Atem strode towards them with a face like thunder and pushed Teá away and turned to an astonished Yugi, "Are you alright?"

Yugi nodded mutely, covering the nail indents Teá left in his arms. Atem caught his arm and turned it so he could see what Yugi was hiding. He glared at Teá with fiery crimson eyes "I'll have you know this, _Teá,_" he started angrily "Yugi isn't to blame for anything, I don't like you, I never have, you're spoilt, selfish, self centred and you have no light or goodness inside you. You shouldn't blame Yugi for your own shortcomings, and if I see or hear that you've hurt him in any way I'll have you punished so much a man will never look at you twice again!" Atem finished in a growl.

Yugi's heart was fluttering …_ d-did he just … defend me?_

Teá looked hurt, her lip wobbled and she said "But, Atem, I love you."

Atem rolled his eyes "Tell it to someone who cares, Lady Teá. I'm finished with you," he put an arm around Yugi and pulled him over to some pillars, some of the counsel were staring and muttering. Lord Mitzaki looked angry and disgusted.

Yugi pulled away a little and murmured "You …"

Atem paused as well and turned to face him, looking caring and warm "I what?" he asked gently, the volume of his voice only let Yugi and himself hear it, but Aknadin could have been listening in, yet the conversation felt private.

Yugi blinked and looked away "Thank you …" he said instead "But you shouldn't be seen with me. It doesn't look good for you," he shrunk in on himself with every word.

Atem winced slightly and touched his arm, hating that Yugi was so reserved. "I don't care," he said simply.

Yugi looked him in the eye in amazement then looked away when he realized what he was doing. Atem turned his face up to look at him "Why won't you look at me?" he asked sadly, Yugi's eyes looking away or closing when Atem had turned his chin.

Yugi's eyes stung with tears and he pulled back and looked at his feet "I'm a slave … and a criminal, you're the Prince," he whispered. _We're standing right next to each other but we're worlds apart, I can never be with you …_

Atem frowned angrily "Yugi, look at me." he said sternly. Yugi cringed and timidly glanced up. Atem looked stern "Prince or not, slave or not, I'm your friend," he smiled a little and offered a hand to Yugi with a charming smile that had Yugi's heart fluttering "And I'll always be there for you," Atem promised.

Yugi blushed and smiled as he took that offered hand. "Thank you," he said as the counsel recalled order. Mitzaki throwing Yugi a dirty look, like his daughter, he wanted Teá to be with Atem.

Atem winked playfully at Yugi as he began to return to his Father's side "I'll look out for you, if they want you punished I'll get you out and keep you safe, Ryou knows where to take you if it comes to that," he whispered, glaring at his uncle, daring him to do something about his plan.

The old man didn't react.

Yugi pulled on Atem's sleeve "But, you'll get into trouble!" he hissed, looking very alarmed "Don't interfere, please don't, just let whatever happens happen."

Atem shook his head "Not if it gets you hurt, and Father will agree with my actions," and left before Yugi could change his mind. Yugi made a frustrated noise as Atem walked away and then tensed up as the counsel settled down and prepared to give Yugi his judgement.

Aknamkanon raised a hand for silence "Yugi," the named looked up, pale and shaking in fright.

Jono, Ryou and Malik were all holding each other and biting their lips, Night seemed a little nervous too as her tail kept twitching.

Atem looked at his Father, praying like his Mother seemed to be doing, clasping her hands tightly while looking at her husband pleadingly.

Mitzaki and Teá looked expectant.

The priests looked professional yet also a little concerned.

Aknamkanon cleared his throat "For using the flute of Light, saving the soul of my son by taking his place by playing, and defeating Zork I hereby reward you for saving Egypt we have decided that you will be allowed to play music freely, but you may not give lessons; I'll give you my royal seal as proof to the law enforcers. Your sister and Priest Valon will not be prosecuted for giving you the opportunity to learn music, and I will release you as a slave of the Palace. Your name with be recited along with Hathor's at music festivals, and I reward you with a hundred gold pieces to enrich your family and a flute of silver and gold to declare your actions heroic. However, for breaking the laws, and escaping the Palace bindings I cannot let you go without punishment. For your deeds I lessen the charges of illegal music from harm or Death. But …"

The room didn't breathe when the Pharaoh paused, looking burdened and reluctant.

"As punishment, I hereby Banish you from the Palace for all eternity."

The room gasped and people began to stand and shout, Atem looked devastated, Amara like she was about to burst into tears, and many others confused or angry. One or two looked satisfied.

Yugi felt hollow.

He listened with wide eyes, his heart in his throat, hoping what he had heard was just the stress talking. But it was reality.

"You will be escorted to wherever you wish," the Pharaoh continued "But let it be known that you can never return here, in this lifetime and the afterlife," the Pharaoh explained solemnly

Yugi froze and blinked in shock. _I'm not being killed … I'm not being mutilated … I can go home … but …_ Yugi glanced at Atem who looked just as pained as he did. _I can never see you again._ Yugi realized sadly, tears flowing from his eyes. – This was his punishment …

"As you wish, my Pharaoh." he murmured quietly, bowing.

Aknamkanon nodded regretfully and gestured to the guards. "Have him leave the Palace by sunset, please allow him to say goodbye to whoever he wishes. So let it be written so let it be done."

And so Yugi's fate was sealed.

Yugi was led out of the meeting room and sobbed onto Ryou's shoulder, Jono and Malik also hugged him tightly. "Ah Yugi … we'll miss you" Jono said gruffly, messing up Yugi's hair.

Yugi nodded and hugged them all again. Yugi cried through his packing, having said goodbye to every friend he'd met; Mahad, Isis, Seto, Alister, Raphael, the guards, even the Pharaoh and Queen! But now it was time to pack to go, he kept the white robes, and a flute that Amara herself owned made of silver and gold, as well as his one hundred golden pieces – but it all felt like nothing compared to what he was leaving.

* * *

><p>"I thought you would be happy to go home," a sad voice came from behind him.<p>

Yugi glanced and smiled a little when Atem stood in the doorway.

Yugi set his bundle of clothes down and looked at his hands, he was dragging his heels while packing, and had been slowly looking around the royal lounge for a third time before Atem entered. "I'm happy …" he whispered "but I said goodbye to that life so long ago, it feels like this is my life now," he explained quietly as he stood up and put his bag under his arm.

Atem nodded slightly "I see," there was a long and awkward pause. "So you're Moonlight."

Yugi stiffened then nodded "Yeah."

Atem nodded again "You're amazing," he complimented. Yugi nodded again and finally turned to face him, Atem gasped when he saw Yugi's tear stained face.

He at once stepped forwards and cupped Yugi's face to remove them. Yugi blinked in shock before turning away and whispering "Please don't."

Atem frowned "Don't what?"

Yugi shook his head "I just_ can't _… anymore," he whispered, he shook with another sob. "I can't let you near me … don't …" he gently pushed Atem back a step.

The Prince stepped back but his face was pained. He reached out for Yugi's hand "Is it because of what I did the other day?" he asked sadly, his heart sore and aching.

Yugi hiccupped and shook his head "I did all the wrong, not you," he whispered.

Atem pulled Yugi close in a sudden movement and locked his arms around the struggling boy. Yugi's heart was beating so fast, he had to get away from this embrace, because it was what he wanted but couldn't have. Atem patiently waited for Yugi to be still and the boy finally stilled in his arms. Atem ran a hand through Yugi's hair and said "Before you leave, I have to tell you something," he murmured.

Yugi shivered but didn't respond.

Atem closed his eyes and two tears dropped from each eye "You've been the world's best friend, you've always been there for me, and I haven't been able to do a thing for you in return. You're kind, pure and perfect … and I love you."

Yugi gasped and his eyes flew wide open. "Atem!" he whispered in shock.

Atem chuckled through another sob "I was so confused for a while, I had feelings for you, but also for Moonlight, and all that time you were the same beautiful person," he gasped out, shaking slightly as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him.

Yugi slowly wrapped his arms around Atem's waist and leaned into the embrace at last. "I love you too," he said simply "You're the most amazing person I've ever met … and now I have to go away …" he whimpered, burying his face into Atem's shoulder.

Atem ran his hand over Yugi's back "There's still time, you have until the sun sets," he reminded the white skinned boy.

Yugi sniffed and looked up into the beautiful crimson eyes of the Prince "What can I do in an hour?" he asked sadly.

Atem smiled a little and tilted Yugi's face up "Love me," he murmured before connecting their lips and holding him close. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's neck and kissed back.

Yugi gasped "A-Atem!"

Atem smiled as Yugi called his name, he lifted Yugi up and nuzzled the boy in his arms before whispering. "I love you so much. I couldn't give you up before, and now you're being taken from me," he said sadly.

Yugi nodded and kissed the Prince again "I wish I could stay," he murmured.

Atem held his hands "Maybe I could visit you?" he mused.

Yugi shook his head "Don't fool yourself, my Prince. Your place is here, and you're needed here." They both knew that Atem was as barred from the outside world as Yugi was from the Palace. Each a slave to their own fate.

Atem looked frustrated "This can't be it. I have to see you again!"

Yugi lowered his head "Perhaps … in the afterlife," he allowed.

Atem closed his eyes and leaned their foreheads together "The afterlife … make sure you live a long life then. Play music every day," he whispered. Yugi nodded and promised between kisses and soft words. They clung to every second until they said goodbye.

* * *

><p>Yugi left the Palace with teary eyes, crimson eyes watched him leave with just as much sadness, but they both knew it was inevitable.<p>

Atem was clutching Yugi's flute in his hand, he said he would use some of the silver to make a necklace so he could take it to the afterlife, and always have a piece of Yugi with him. Yugi played it once more before the magical pull of his Pharaoh's decree began to lead him out to his life away from the Palace.

Yugi was allowed one horse and an escort, they happened to be the priestess Jue and an old friend of Atem's called Mana. Jue she said she had business in the Hathor temple and so it would be no trouble taking Yugi back to his family, and Mana had been asked by Atem to personally ensure Yugi's safety; he trusted her with his lover, and was sure she'd serve him well.

Although Yugi was so very happy to be returning home, his heart was aching at what he had had to leave.

After travelling out of sight of the Palace, Jue smiled at Yugi "Why so sad?" she asked.

Yugi looked at her and said "I've just left the one I love, all my friends … I don't know if home is 'home' anymore," he whispered sadly, he felt like he had left a portion of his Ka and heart behind him, his chest hurt like an open wound.

Mana nodded and said "You're in love with the Prince aren't you?"

Yugi blushed and nodded "But I can never see him again, so it doesn't matter," he sighed out.

Jue sighed "I'm sorry. But I don't believe that this is it for you both. Too many coincidences happened to link you up together for this to be the end," she optimistically pointed out.

Yugi didn't answer and just kept holding the reins.

Mana smirked at his lack of answer. "I know you'll be together again, I'll make a spell that will ensure it, just you watch!" she began to wave her staff and channel her magic, trying to do something she wasn't even sure was possible. Yugi watched with empty but interested eyes.

Jue hummed lightly and her eyes lit up as she felt the call of the gods. _That spell, his heart, his magic … Is HE the host too?_

The temple of Light also kept another secret prophecy, one of a Pharaoh who would return after five thousand years, with the help of a host who would serve the Pharaoh in his final battle against the shadow games and lead him back to the afterlife.

Yugi could be the one – it was possible, the touch of the gods down her spine was telling her something was about to happen, and Yugi was central to it. She tried to contain her excitement.

_Too many coincidences, dormant magic because the other half isn't there, loyalty to the Prince, their meeting and their separation: all to ensure the bond is there for the host to serve his Pharaoh in the next life, so the Pharaoh can defeat the Darkness for all of time._

Jue turned away to hide her delighted expression: The Prophecy was real! The Pharaoh, the current Prince, would return! And Yugi would be right there to help him. Thanks to Mana.

Jue jumped when Mana's wand flashed with light, Yugi's magic and her's combined in the eyes of Jue and sealed the second step to defeating Zork for good; Yugi was now destined to have his soul reunited with Atem.

Jue silently praised the Gods for their plan, then changed the subject "Do you like Puzzles Yugi?"

* * *

><p><strong>I chose the most realist ending, a neutral one with a heap of sadness.<strong>

**There is hope latched onto this because it's a set up to Yugi being the future host and solver of the puzzle. It leads up to the story as we know and love.**

**Banishment was most appropriate because then Teá wouldn't be able to get to Yugi, nor the Mitzaki's supporters, and it let's Yugi live, and sends him back to family. It also allows him to be in Atem's memory world, just elsewhere, when Zork rises in the Yugioh storyline. So in a way the Pharaoh was protecting Yugi from future harm.**

**The prologue I will post immediately since there's no point in waiting since the major punch has happened now - it ties up loose ends and explains a few scenes in detail, and what they mean for the future.**

* * *

><p><strong>IF YOU SO MUCH AS THINK ABOUT COMPLAINING ABOUT MY ENDING - or saying something like "Nooo why you send Yugi away?" - THEN I'D RATHER YOU NOT POST A REVIEW. Just saying. I don't want a bunch of those. Put something of substance please guys. Thanks.<strong>


	15. Epilogue

**An Epilogue for your viewing eyes. I will say this, it's confusing for a reason; open to interpretation. Some things make more sense than others, and some only make sense if you know the stories (Yugioh and Moonlight Magician) well enough. Please go and end your journey, love you guys. Bye!**

* * *

><p>Years after Yugi departed, life at the Palace got complicated.<p>

Bakura, with his new status, went looking for records of the men who massacred his village so he could have justice and some closure. He found the answer, and remembered his forgotten past, those terrible repressed memories of Kul Elna.

He was so angry that those involved were the Pharaoh who sat wielding power and his Brother who sucked the life out of everyday villagers – so unjust, so unfair! The traitors, the liars!

He left the Palace and recreated himself under the name Akefia. Vowing to avenge his people now that his mind had been twisted and traumatised by his childhood memories, and the cries of the ghosts he now walked with in Kul Elna. The ghosts of his village of thieves.

He found a new way to summon Zork. Jue and the priests of light saw the endgame finally playing out, and prepared for the future.

* * *

><p>Atem sacrificed himself and Jue led the preparations for his future return, a temple to house the puzzle, a tomb to house his name and lineage, and the gods sealed for future use.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryou, because of Bakura's betrayal, left Egypt and travelled North in an attempt to move on. But to remind himself of his home he carved dolls of people, places and things, and sometimes played with them to recreate memories. The other's never saw him again, and yet they often remembered the lonely, doe eyed boy.<p>

* * *

><p>Jono was just as upset about Kisara as Seto was, she reminded him of his dead sister, and she had saved his lover in the past; how could he not feel sad for her death?<p>

He stood before her Ka carving and thanked her for her sacrifice, for saving Seto's soul from the Shadows. He promised that he would try to live up to her standard and would protect those he loved with just as much fierce-loyalty as she had done. – Exactly a year later he managed to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon …

* * *

><p>Marik and Malik undertook the duty of guarding the Pharaoh's tomb after he sealed himself along with Zork. Isis went with them, so did a number of volunteers and Seto's item upon his death. The Rod and the Necklace were to be used to protect the tomb for as long as it was needed. Their small band of volunteers would stay below ground and supplied for as long as was necessary until the Pharaoh returned in search of his name and the afterlife - where he would keep his promise to Yugi. (To be together forever.)<p>

* * *

><p>ShadaShadi wandered the world as a ghost, keeping an eye on the items, and the key people in the gods plan for the future. One day, he too would be allowed to enter the afterlife, but after the defeat of the shadow games. He had time … he had nothing but time …

* * *

><p>Mana eventually copied her master, out of desire to one day see her beloved childhood friend once again, and sealed a part of herself into her Ka: The Dark Magician Girl. She could help and be with him for as long as she was needed. In the world of Monsters she was most welcomed. But neither Mahad nor Mana ever felt the touch of a friend on their stone seal, or their later paper one, not for many years.<p>

But once they did, they knew they had made the right choice. – Master Yugi had returned! As had their beloved Pharaoh.

* * *

><p>~Modern World~<p>

Joey took one look at the image of a ghost and screamed. He had no idea why he was scared of a piece of plastic that was made in China, but it was scaring him so bad he couldn't look away from it! It was Halloween, and a skeleton with light up eyes had dropped down before the young boy.

Joey was later diagnosed with phasmophobia: The fear of Ghosts. He found he was highly anxious around anything associated with supernatural. And for some reasons skeletons, zombies and mummies were the worst …

* * *

><p>Malik cried out when the red hot knife carved into his back, filling him with rage and pain. But for a split second he liked the heat. He glanced over at the coals and said through a whimper "T-the embers need more air … they're not hot enough for swords …" just before he passed out.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryou had a secret room in his flat, where his RPG game sat. He designed the door to look like a cupboard. He just needed a place that was only his.<p>

He put a hand on the door and looked down at the muddy training-shoe tread marks that were smeared on the floor of his hallways. "How did they get there?" he wondered. They looked like the type of tread his horrid physical education teacher wore.

Had he broken into his house?

Ryou shivered and went into his secret room, the cleaning could wait, he just needed a safe spot with his RPG world, where nothing could go wrong – was that doll always there?

* * *

><p>Yugi received the puzzle at eight years old, even from a young age he loved puzzles and had an uncontrollable desire to solve every one he came across. But this one was special, and he spent until his sixteenth year solving it.<p>

Unknown to Yugi, he was the only one capable of hosting a newly released Yami-no-Yugi. Having been locked away for so long, the once Prince and Pharaoh had absorbed too much of Zork's shadows to stay sane or normal. His shadow powers meant that only someone with a very pure soul could even hope to sustain contact. But thanks to Yugi's forgotten life with the flute of light and his dormant magic; he was perfectly capable of balancing such a twisted soul.

* * *

><p>~Memory World~<p>

It had all come down to helping the Prince regain his memories in this memory world. Yet the Palace was barred to him.

Because of Mana's spell to tie Yugi and Atem together she could see Yugi when he revisited lost and twisted memories. She could see his friends through her link with Yugi's magic, and Atem could see Yugi and his friends through their unbreakable bond. Mana made it possible for Yugi to be there in the first place.

The Bond that sounded 'The Name' that would one day be echoed back through time to defeat the Shadow Games.

Yugi rested his hand against the cool stone. He wasn't allowed to enter the Palace. His friends, who were tied to him since this was _his _puzzle and _his_ mind they were riding along in, couldn't enter either. The walls were stony and immovable, and even through open gaps it was barred to him.

_But Yami's inside!_ Yugi thought and tried to think of another way in. Why couldn't he enter the Palace? What was stopping him? Why was it stopping him? How could he help the Pharaoh if he was stuck out here?

A young Priestess walked past him without seeing him. Just out of sight she smirked. "I told you, Abw. Too many coincidences … or is it Aibou now?"

* * *

><p><em>"Abw …"<em>

_"Aibou? Did you call me 'Partner', Pharaoh?"_

_"… It's similar … there's a word I can't remember, but I've never forgotten it. But that word is fitting … can I call you Aibou, Yugi?"_

_"Yes. We're going to go through this together, I promise."_

* * *

><p>The Echoes, all of them – people, items, names and events – finally echoed back:<p>

"My name is Atem!"

…

So let it be written so let it be done.

* * *

><p><strong>"There are no coincidences in this world, there is only the illusion of coincidence" – V.<strong>


End file.
